Another Night, An Accident, Opportunity
by FanfictionGleeBabies
Summary: Our little Klaine family has grown, & with the new addition every1's lives are CHOATIC! With no sleep, new plans for college, a new nanny, &more hearts coming around, plus drama with Jobs, how R these parent's functioning? Now that Finn has brought his luggage to the Anderson Condo and with it, some baggage, Will it burst at the seams? Or will all expand to accommodate more family?
1. Chapter 1: Parents

Our little Klaine+ family has grown, and with the new babies, every1's lives R CHOATIC! With no sleep, new plans for college, a new nanny, and more hearts coming around, +drama with Jobs, how R these parent's functioning?

Now that Finn has brought his luggage to the Anderson Condo and with it, some baggage, Will it burst at the seams? Or will all expand to accommodate more family?

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SO, a few things here first. Get ready to welcome some new MAIN characters joining. Puck, is heavily joining the party, along with little Beth. In the last fic, I have edited and completely completed it. But, no one has to go back to read anything. But there is a tiny skit put into Blaine, Kurt and Sav's baby shower mentioning the canon part of season 3 of glee where Puck is back in Beth's life. There's nothing that significant about it, as it will be re-brought up here, so there is no need to go back and read. Just telling ya.**

**Also, Remember Blaine's Boss Sebastian? And HIS boss Sherman? Sherman Phelps takes a heavier role in the sequel as well, and a new nanny will possibly be coming into play? Maybe…. If so, it's another OC. **

**Klaine is of course still the absolute favorite couple, my favorite anyway. HOWEVER, as the last fic was majority Klaine, this one will be a more even mixture of three couples. Klaine of course, Finn and Savannah, and Puck and… question mark! I'm not tellin. But I really love it! So I hope you do too!**

**Also, some things about this series are uncommon with teen pregnancy, but you have to remember that Blaine has rich parents, who LOVE the idea that he knocked up a girl, so of course money isn't the biggest issue for them. At least, it wasn't in the first story. But, the ending left us off with Blaine's dad not so comfortable with Kurt being involved with his grandkids. They also agreed to pay half of the condo's rent.**

**Trouble in paradise?...**

**Anyways…. I have made a New Years pact with myself to update at least one of my stories a week. : ) I'm doing well so far. I updated 2 of my stories and as long as this one is posted before the 21****st**** of Jan, I'm on track. : )**

**So, Happy reading. Here we go! Whoo! SEQUEL!**

**Chapter 1: Parents**

**All Knowing Pov**

"Sebastian, what can you really know about parenting? You are not a parent. So no! You DON'T know what it's like." Blaine said with frustration.

The entire 7 hours he had been working today, he had been cranky, irritable, and defiant. He was NEVER this way with his boss, but he thought he had grounds to be since he WASN'T supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to return to work until Halloween day. It's only October 23rd. His twins are only 2 weeks old, and he is stuck back at work. Kurt is at school, and Savannah is at her parents' house with the twins. Probably losing her mind. But did his boss care AT ALL that he has a new life? New babies, and OTHER things to be doing?! Of course not.  
>Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, and though Blaine sneered and tried to shrug out of it, Sebastian kept his grip.<p>

"You know what a parent is Blaine? A parent is someone who works hard and makes enough money to get their kid anything and everything that they might want or need. And you my friend, have TWO kids. So you have to work twice as hard. And you're are doing that. You're working! That, is what makes you a good parent."  
>Blaine's father would agree with that crap 100 percent, but Blaine disagreed. In his mind though, because it wasn't worth arguing with Sebastian. He's been trying all day, and it hadn't worked thus far.<p>

A good parent is with his kids. There with them and for them night and day. Not missing their milestones. Hearing and soothing their cries and their whines. Watching their coos, and seeing their first smiles, which hadn't come yet. Brushing their hair in the morning, feeding them at night. He was more afraid of missing them growing than anything in the world. But it wasn't just that Blaine was worried about not being considered a good parent. It was also that, he missed his kids. Every minute of every day, he was missing them. If he has to keep working like this, he won't ever really get to see them... They are still so little... He's going to miss something... He just knew it. He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't quit. That was completely an impossible choice and completely unfathomable scenario. But he had to find a way to make Sebastian see reason. He was supposed to have one more week off of work to be with his kids. He needs to see his babies... His boyfriend...

"Look kid. I know you want to be with your kids and your precious gay face at home, but you have a job. I need you here pretty boy. Halloween is coming up, and sales in the décor department are through the roof. I have meetings right now back to back to back, I need your scrawny ass to go and get things ordered and such before people take their business elsewhere. Capische?" The meerkat boss commanded.

Blaine just exhaled. Sebastian smiled that conniving and 'please punch me in the face' smile, and patted Blaine's shoulder. "Good boy."

His boss walked off, and Blaine was left in the hall of the corporate office alone. He proceeded to bang his head backwards on the wall and close his eyes for a moment. This was the WORST DAY EVER. By far.

"Hey, you alright Andy?" someone called. There was only one person at the corporate office who knew his name but didn't use it. Sherman. Sebastian's boss.

"Yeah. Thanks sir. I'm fine. Sebastian is just….." He sighed, and his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Excuse me. I better get back to work before he finds another reason to yell at me. See you sir."

Blaine walked down the hall back to his station in Sebastian's office to get back to work. He really preferred working at the small building in Lima where he had his own desk and corner cubicle.

Sherman let his eyes follow young Blaine because he couldn't help but see the slump in his step, and the tired demeanor he had about him. It wasn't what he usually saw from the kid. He was usually so positive, despite the fact that he's the assistant to a douchebag. Mind you, Sherman only gets to see him once a week at most when he presents at meetings, but he spent hours nearby him on those days. And he knew that this wasn't how he usually acted.

Maybe it was time he did some nosy work and found out what Sebastian has the boy doing besides assisting.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

"Sweetheart, you are the most overprotective mother I have ever seen in my life. I've had two kids of my own! I think I know how to help soothe a baby's cries." Janah assured her daughter.

But she didn't hand the baby over.

"No, mom, it's not that. I know you know what you're doing but, I just…. I want to make sure she's okay. I can get her to stop….. She'll stop." Savannah cried. She was overwhelmed, had been crying with her baby for half an hour, and she was a few eons past freaking out with her daughters incessant and constant screaming.

She couldn't understand why she was still crying. She had been crying ALL DAY LONG. Ever since Blaine left the house this morning and she heard the door close. Baby Kayle was content and asleep in his bassinet in the other room, but Kaidyn was so unhappy. She just wouldn't fall asleep, she wouldn't eat, and most importantly, she wouldn't. Stop. CRYING!

"Honey, it's your stress that is keeping her this upset. Please, let me take her so you can sit down for 2 seconds! Honey, please take my help!"

But Savannah was stubborn as all get out. She wouldn't give her babies over to anyone but Kurt or Blaine, and both of them were unavailable.

"Savannah, Kayle is still asleep in the little nursery and if she won't stop crying, he is going to wake up and start up as well. The last thing you need is two screaming babies."

Savannah put Kaidyn over her shoulder to pat her back. "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong! I changed her diaper. I tried to feed her and she won't eat. I gave her gas drops and rocked her and sang to her! Nothing is working. She just hates me…"

Savannah needed a break. That much was CLEAR as day. Janah was thinking, she had been with the babies for over 10 hours by herself, and she needed a break. A shower. A DRINK! Anything!

Savannah took the baby out of the room and downstairs farther away from the nursery so she wouldn't wake her baby boy. Janah didn't follow her. It was more than obvious she wasn't going to give in. While Savannah was distracted with Kaidyn, who dulled her crying to a whiney fussing sound due to Justin's silly faces at her, Janah snuck to the nursery to grab Kayle as he started to cry and fuss in a wake up. She rocked him and shushed him to keep him from crying, but the soothing with motion wouldn't last too long.

They all needed Blaine.

"Harry? Honey call Blaine. Tell him we need him to come here. Your daughter is never gonna hand that baby to anyone, and she's about to go completely insane! She hasn't had a panic attack in years, and now would NOT be a very good time for them to start up again."

So Harry called Blaine. A few times since he didn't answer the first couple.

_"Harry, now is REALLY not a good time…. My boss gave me a deadline…."_

"Blaine, Savannah is refusing anyone's help, and she's about to have a panic attack here. Kaidyn has been crying for hours, and she won't let either of us take her so she can take a break. Kayle just woke up ready to be fed, and they NEED you. They ALL need you." Harry said sternly.

So Blaine made a choice. He wrapped up the charger for the laptop, closed the computer, stuffed it in his bag, and went home. He didn't even tell Sebastian. He'll make the orders from Savannah's house, AFTER things were calmed down. Family comes first.

….

"Please Mackaidyn….. Stop crying…. I'm sorry….. I don't know what is wrong with you… What can I do?"

The baby girl just kept crying. She was exhausted. Her cries had gotten weaker within the hour, but they were still loud enough.

Savannah had tried EVERYTHING. Burp, feed, change, sing, soothe, clean, rock, music, everything. She didn't know what was wrong. She was ready to quit completely and take her to a doctor. I mean, something had to be wrong right? She wouldn't stop screaming…..

Luckily, Blaine walked through the door before Savanah made her snap decision.

"Savannah, what's wrong? Your dad called me?"

He grabbed baby Kaidyn immediately, her screams successfully breaking his heart. He walked her across the room and rocked her.

"Shhh… shhhhh shhhs shhhshhhhhh. It's daddy….. What's wrong baby?"

Blaine didn't stop moving for a second, and Kaidyn's cries died down, and only light whimpers replaced them within a few minutes.

Savannah was just sobbing on the couch now, her head in her hands, rocking back and forth.

When the baby was significantly calmed, 5 minutes or so later, Blaine went to sit at her side.

"What happened?"

Blaine was still popcorning the baby in his cradle, and she was blinking and just staring up at her daddy.

"She wouldn't stop….. I-I tried e-everything…. She just… I think she hates me….. She never does that to Kurt…Ever… I just… I don't know what I'm doing…."

Blaine rubbed Savannah on the back with his free hand. "That's not it Savannah. She doesn't hate you. And even if she did, then that only means that Kayle hates me too, because he is ONLY ever quiet when he's in your arms. But that's not it."

Savannah only sniffled, and tried to calm down. Her heart was surely racing. "I'm already not a good mom."

Blaine shook his head. "No. That's not true okay? Look, I don't know what I'm doing either. It's gonna take some time to get completely used to this. We're new parents. It's not supposed to be easy."

Upstairs, Janah and Harry shared a glance.

"You hear that?"

Janah nodded. "No more crying… Blaine must be here….." Savannah's parents got up with a quickness to bring little Kayle downstairs to be fed, because he was due to start wailing himself ANY minute.

Approaching the kids on the couch quietly, they heard their conversation.

"Why did she stop crying with you? She hasn't stopped for HOURS with me." Savannah sobbed.

Janah came into their line of sight. "Because Blaine was calm. Babies can sense their atmosphere. You were stressed and freaking out. Your feelings weren't calming or comforting even though your actions were, so she didn't feel calm."

Blaine blinked, and took that in. It made sense. Whenever Kayle would cry, it was when he was trying to study, or clean up. It was inconvenient so he was stressed and irritated trying to soothe his son.

Savannah let it sink in as well. Though she tried rocking her and comforting her, she wasn't sounding or feeling comfort herself. How could she pass it on to her baby?

She should've given Kaidyn to her mom.

"I'm sorry mom. I should've given her to you when you said." Savannah said quietly, with a little shame.

Janah sat beside her daughter. "Sweetie, I know you love them, and you want to be the one to make them feel safe, and loved and comfortable, but you need to have time to yourself too to de-stress so that you CAN take care of them. I know you want to be a good mom, but to do that, you need to make sure that you, MOMMY is at her best. Give yourself a break."

Harry nodded along with his wife. "And you can start with a shower. Seriously. You haven't bathed in a week."

But with just lovely timing, Kayle got fussy in his grandpa's arms and started to cry. Savannah sighed, and shook her head, reaching for her son.

"I don't have time. I have to feed him. Both of them." Savannah said, and grabbed a boppy from the couch beside her. Quiet brother Justin in the corner left the room He had been saying "Boobs, ew!" at random intervals all day.

The new mom settled herself to get her babies fed, and when Kayle was successfully eating, he turned to Blaine for Kaidyn.

Blaine hesitated for a short minute, looking at his beautifully, fortunately, finally, sleeping baby. "Are you okay now?"

Savannah nodded, barely, but a nod nonetheless. The new daddy handed Kaidyn to her mommy's cradle, and sleeping or not, she latched onto her milk supply immediately.

Brat!

Blaine stood up and scratched his head. "I'm gonna call Kurt at school. I brought the computer from work, and I HAVE to get something done. My boss doesn't even know I left."

And a furious vibrating from his bag told him, that his boss just figured it out.

"Crap….." And the boy went to another room.

Harry sighed and looked to his daughter who had closed her eyes with content calm surrounding her.

Breastfeeding was very therapeutic for Savannah. She enjoyed being close to her babies. She felt like they loved her when she was feeding them.

"I'm gonna run you a bath sweetie. When they are done eating, I want you to put them down, and get in there. And don't think about getting out for at least 2 hours." Harry told her calmly. She didn't object this time. She had to let go and give herself a break.

…

"I'm sorry Boss. I HAD to go home. There was an emergency. I took the computer because I can make the orders and calls from here. I will have everything done tonight before midnight. I swear!"

Sebastian was seething with irritation.

_"My butt is on the line here Blaine! And if I'm on the line then you can make an educated guess to which curly headed teen daddy will be on that line with me and kissing his job GOODBYE!"_

Blaine rolled his eyes, because yes he knows that. He is reminded almost every other day.

"I'll have it done." He answered.

_"You better!"_

And Sebastian hung up.

Blaine tossed his phone on a recliner and looked at the ceiling with a heavy sigh.

Janah came in and stood before him.

"Blaine honey, I know that you are the breadwinner. I used to be you while Harry stayed home with Savannah and Justin. It's really the hardest part of parenting. Making the money and having to worry about them at home. How they're getting along without you."

Blaine nodded. It was stressful. Especially without Kurt. "I know… I just, I miss Kurt. Whenever Kurt is with Sav and me with the babies, everything is just….. So much smoother. We are all calmed and prepared, and… we're a really good team the three of us… but without him…. It's just…. harder….."

Janah was shaking her head slightly. "Seriously? Okay, Blaine, it's only been like, 6 days since Kurt got busy with his dad's campaign. Not even a full week. And it's not like he's gone. He's just a little busier than he was the first week the twins were home. Things will mellow out. It's just gonna take some time."

Blaine exhaled. He certainly hoped so.

But if Kurt's dad Burt wins the election, there is no telling how it might affect Blaine and the twins' lives.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Kurt was busy doodling on a napkin at breadsticks while Finn's face was buried in a menu, and Carole and Burt talked animatedly.

He was writing Blaine, Kaidyn, Kayle, Kayde and Kaylen, twinsies, etc, in various fonts and patterns. He couldn't help but feel like he was needed at home more than usual. Instead, he was stuck here at breadsticks with his dad, mom and brother having a family dinner in pre-celebratory fun. His dad was ahead in the polls for Lima congressman and the family all had to discuss what would be in store for them if he won the election.

"So wait? Would we move to Washington like, permanently or something? Cus I've got a girlfriend. And football. I don't wanna leave…." Finn said.

"I CAN'T leave! Dad, I'm a parent! I signed a contract. And Blaine is here! No way!"

Burt had wide eyes and he put his hands up in peace. "Whoa! Okay, boys! No one said ANYTHING about moving to Washington. Calm down! I'm just saying, that if by chance I win, we WILL need to go up there. As a family for a few days or so for introductions, and the first event and such. I plan on staying here in Lima as much as possible, and Carole and I will fly where we need to when we need to. But Finn, your senior year is not going to be interrupted. And Kurt, you're little family here is the NUMBER 1 priority. I know all of that. Okay?"

Both boys relaxed, and nodded to their dad.

Kurt satisfied that his family with Blaine wouldn't be negatively affected if his dad won the election, plus arts in schools would be saved.

Finn though, was satisfied for an entirely different reason. If his dad won, and his parents flew out of town all the time, he'd be allowed over at his bros condo with Savannah a lot more. Puck had been busy a lot more often lately, and with Savannah being busy with her babies, he was running short on people to hang out with.

Kurt took a phone call and left the group for a bit with perfect timing as Sue Sylvester had just come up the their table to spew some no doubt RIDICULOUS nonsense about god knows what. In the recent weeks, she had announced to all of Ohio that his dad had a baboon heart, and flings poo around on a daily basis. And some Ohioans had been dumb enough to believe it. There was almost no doubt that Burt was going to be the new congressman, but Sue Sylvester just never gave up.

"Hi Blaine. You finally got a break?"

_"Unfortunately no. I ditched work. Savannah was gonna have a panic attack if I didn't get Kaidyn away from her. She was screaming all day." _Blaine answered.

Kurt really quickly felt bad. He hadn't spent a lot of time helping with the twins in the last few days because he was helping with campaigning for his dad with Finn all around town. Not to mention, his dad winning was of GREAT importance. Saving the arts was a huge concern. Kurt wants to be in the arts for his entire life, and so do Blaine and Savannah. So saving Glee club was a big deal.

But still, he had a family now.

"I'm on my way home now. My dad insisted on Breadsticks, but I'm going to tell him I'm taking off." Kurt said heading quickly back to the table to grab his backpack and junk.

_"Kurt, Babe, calm down. Everything is fine now. And we're at Savannah's parents' house. We'll head home in a couple hours when the twins wake up and get fed and stuff. And I have a deadline tonight, so I'm just going to be working on the couch on my laptop until freaking midnight. So stay with your parents for now. And I'll see you tonight. But I need you tomorrow. Really need you."_

Kurt nodded, though Blaine wasn't there to see it. "I'll see you tonight then. You sure you don't need me to come?"

Blaine nodded as well. They were so in tune with each other that way_. "Positive. I do need you, but I need your dad to save the arts too. I'll need you more tonight. I love you."_

Kurt smiled. Through his stress and exhaustion, he still always had time to be an amazing, sexy and romantic boyfriend. "I love you too. Kiss the babies for me." Kurt added. Every phone call with Blaine or Savannah ended with those words.

_"Will do."_

_….._

Savannah was having a much MUCH better day when she woke the next morning to feed the babies. Kurt and Blaine were both up already and getting ready for the day. Kurt had made breakfast and had music playing low downstairs, and Blaine was giving Kurt a final kiss goodbye as he left for school.

Kurt stayed home from school for half of the day and decided to go in after lunch. After hearing of the fiasco yesterday, he wanted to make sure the babies were okay, and make sure that his overwhelmed and tired best friend had things under control for when she was alone with the twins again.

"I'll be okay today. Especially since you stayed a few extra hours this morning. I think they missed you both. Not to mention, I've never been alone with them for more than 12 hours by myself. I just panicked." Savannah said, holding her baby girl close to her chest, her chin resting just above Kaidyn's head. She was having trouble believing that her little girl forgave her for being so upset yesterday.

Blaine and Kurt had both told her that babies don't hold grudges, but she wasn't buying it.

Kurt kissed the back of Kayde's little head, not wanting to tear the baby from her mommy bonding time knowing what Sav is dealing with at the moment. He wanted to hug her, but he wouldn't push it. He'll try to dip out from work early this evening.

"The election is soon. So hopefully it won't be like that again for a while. Of course Blaine's jackass boss is unpredictable, but he's getting better at putting his foot down." Kurt said.

"You don't have to defend him Kurt. I know it's not him. It's his stupid boss. And he's working his ass off for all of us. I know he'd rather be home with us."

Kurt nodded. They both would rather be with them.

"Okay. So, I'll see you tonight. Blaine's supposed to beat me home but, who knows right?"

Savannah chuckled and Kurt waved, going out the door. He closed it very quietly hoping to avoid the twins hearing someone leave. They were the most family oriented babies ever. No matter who it was, the sound of the door closing triggered one, or both of them to cry. It meant someone was leaving. They were the most quiet and content with all three parents in the house. They were happy and calm when each baby was next to each other. They liked being held more than anything, and they rarely slept if they weren't in someone's arms.

They were brats! And they were perfect little twinnies.

….….

"Come on super mom, it'll be fun!" Puck begged his friend. She was busy with her babies taking turns to change diapers.  
>"No." She said with a laugh.<p>

Puckerman commented with a pathetic puppy dog lip.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "No Puckerman! There's no way I'm gonna give you permission to throw a massive blowout party in Kurt and Blaine's apartment. No way!" Savannah retorted, and threw a balled up diaper at the mohawked boy.

He caught it and tossed it into the diaper genie beside him.

"This thing is full you know? But it's your apartment too."

"I know, that thing is always full. And no, it's much more their apartment. And they're gonna say no too." Savvy said, shaking her head.

Puck wasn't giving in though. "C'mon please? Blaine will love the idea." He begged.  
>"What idea?" Blaine asked, just coming in from work, and taking his keys out of the door.<br>Puck quickly turned to the new guy in the house with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Oh nothing….. Just an unsupervised party. Here." He said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"For Halloween." Puck clarified. "Bro really. Think about it! It'd be so awesome! Please?"  
>Blaine just rolled his eyes and took his coat off.<br>"Uhm. No Puck. Unsupervised parties? Those don't usually pan out well for us." Blaine said, laughing toward Savannah, coming further into the house. He smiled down at his son who now lay on a changing table with a fresh diaper.

He looked like he was smiling, but Blaine knew it was only gas.  
>It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes. "What?! You all love the product of your first unsupervised party!"<br>Blaine picked up Kayle while Savannah snickered and sat on the couch with her history book.  
>"Of course I do, but I don't care to have any more "products" because of a stupid party. Besides, I'm working, and we have the babies at home."<p>

Right on cue, as it had been for the past week, baby Kaidyn woke up crying once daddy Blaine's' voice reached her little ears. It was her 'pick me up, or Else,' cry.  
>Savannah sighed frustratedly and put her homework to the side to get up and go get her. She was barely asleep for a half hour.<p>

"No no, hey I got her. Do your work thingy." Blaine walked over to Noah. "Here, take big boy for a minute."

He plopped the baby in Pucks arms and Blaine kissed Kayle's head, before getting his daughter from her swing to pick her up and kiss the life out of her. God he missed his babies.

Every day he missed them.  
>Puck wasn't phased by the kid in his arms at all.<p>

"Can't you get the day off? Seriously, all you do is work and wipe poop. You need to have some fun Blanderson. You AND Hummel and exhausto-mom over there."  
>Savannah rolled her eyes. She wasn't that tired!<p>

Ok so maybe the frazzled hair, not so nice smell, clean folded laundry, full trash can and 2 clean babies said she was tired, but a party was still out of the question. She was too tired to shower every morning, let alone party and have tiring fun.  
>And Blaine. He did more than work. He spent adequate amounts of time loving Kurt. Mostly at night. He did lots of laundry, went to work, played with his babies, worked, did school work. Pulled countless all-nighters to finish said homework, and still showered every skip day. When he was lucky... Ok so he was always working... In some form. It was a wonder either of them still had their sanity.<p>

As for Kurt, he was significantly less tired than Blaine and Savannah. But it wasn't from lack of work or busyness. He was equally as busy as the other two parents. Only difference, Kurt is SUCH AN UNFAIR NATURAL at balancing everything. He spent every minute he could with the babies when he was at home. He never handed them over to Blaine or Savannah when he needed to do his schoolwork. He'd rock one twin in one arm, and rock the other in a car-seat with his foot WHILE writing or typing. He was on track with his schoolwork, he always seemed like he was managing at least 7 hours of sleep with how on top of things he was, and he was working heavy part time with his dad after school... He was more put together than any of the new parents.

"Hummel will agree that you guys need a break. When does HE get back? Someone's got to make you see sense." Puck said, shaking his head at the little boy in his arms. "You're parent's need a break huh? Huh Killa?"

"Okay, no! First, lets not call my son Killa, alright? Second, no Puck. Kurt is not going to agree to a party either, trust me."

"I'll be the judge of that. When does he get back?"  
>Savannah shrugged. Blaine answered, "In about an hour. But he's gonna say the same thing. No Noah. We have enough going on around here as it is. No party. We have the babies."<br>Puck was still adamant though. I mean come on. A party at an awesome condo where there's no adults or rules. It's perfect!

"Dude! Can't you ask one of your parents to babysit? There's only 6 different options of grandparents to watch then for a night."  
>Savannah just shook her head and read through the pages of her book. She was really behind on her schoolwork.<p>

Blaine was making coo noises and funny faces at his daughter, and Puck was absentmindedly playing tug of war with Kayle's grip on his index finger waiting for Blaine or Savannah to comment on his suggestion on having their parents babysit.

They seemed to be ignoring him.

Blaine's cell phone rang so he nestled Kaidyn in a boppy beside Savannah and left the living room to take the call in the kitchen. It was his dumbass boss. He didn't want to yell around the babies.

Savvy was getting deep into her reading nearing the chapter about Abraham Lincoln and Slavery. This was a GREAT chapter and she had been doing well staying on top of her homework today, for once.

Baby Kayle started to fuss and wriggle in Pucks hold, and it turned into a full on cry in no time at all. "Uhh…. Guys….. Your little guys really pissed."

Until now…. Savannah thought.

"Yeah. They need to eat….."

Sav put her book aside and grabbed Kayde from Puckerman and her nursing pillow from the other side of the couch.

Noah politely turned to face the opposite direction knowing what was to come next.

Because seriously, Finn would MURDER him.  
>Blaine came back in from his phone call and saw Savannah preparing to feed the babies and he frowned. Stupid Sebastian! He wanted to be the one to feed them.<p>

"Hey, is there any milk in the fridge? I can feed them. I want to feed them."

He knew of course that breastfeeding was best, but they breastfed all day! He missed his daughter and son, and he wanted to feed them. He didn't get to do so very often.  
>Savannah just smiled knowing how much Blaine misses them all day. Besides, if he feeds them and puts them back down to nap afterward, she can finish her assignment.<br>"Yeah, there should be enough." She answered, and she handed the babies over to Blaine.

Taking her place and settling on the couch, Savvy got him a second boppy pillow and went to make some bottles.  
>Puck was still; turned away, but had started tapping his foot, annoyed with being ignored.<br>"Um. Hey guys! Can we get back on subject here! Party, this weekend. C'mon. Ask one of your dads to baby sit."  
>"Puck, asking someone to babysit defeats the purpose of this being an anonymous to parents party." Blaine told his friend making silly faces at Kayle and Kayde. "They'll know all about it, and refuse to babysit anyway. It's not gonna work. Believe me."<p>

Savannah also called from the kitchen, "Besides Puck, No one besides us has really babysat them yet and I'm not ready."  
>Sav returned to Blaine with two bottles, and while the Kaidyn took the bottle nipple with no hesitation, Kayle fussed immediately realizing it wasn't mommy's boob.<br>"Come on little one... Can't daddy feed you this time?" Blaine plead.

Kayle started to cry and smack his little lips. He was NOT happy.

"C'mon buddy. It's the same milk. It's still nummies?!" he cooed.  
>It took a few tries, but when Blaine squeezed the bottle bag and got some milk in his mouth, he finally took the nipple, but he wasn't happy about it. His fierce little baby glare said it all. He was pissed off.<br>Puck chuckled at his little facial. "He's a brat."

"Yeah he is. But we loved him anyway." Blaine cooed followed by a kiss to his sons head. Or rather, in between his frowny eyes.  
>"Speaking of brats, what about Beth?" Blaine asked. "Didn't you promise Shelby that you were all straightened up now and you were only going to be the best man you can be for Beth?"<br>Puck sighed. "Well, yeah….. But-"

"I know you're mad at Shelby. But she's only trying to keep her job. It's what's best for Beth and you know it man." Blaine told him.  
>Puck exhaled and slumped to the ground in front of the wall he stood in front of.<p>

"I know. I just, liked her you know? So hot! And she's my baby's mom. I mean, Quinn is a freaking loon! She's never gonna be let back into Beth's life again since she won't leave the skanks, and I wanted to be with my babies mom. It just sucks."

Blaine just nodded. "A party won't kill that pain bro. Not for long anyway."  
>Puck nodded. "Yeah... I know... It's just, I don't want to have the party just because I can't be with Shelby. It's a holiday too! Besides, I'm gonna be spending the early evening with Beth and Shelby being a responsible daddy. We're taking her trick or treating and then she'll be in bed by 8. I just want to be a teen for a few hours you know. Just for another night. One night."<br>Blaine was just staring at his twins. He wouldn't mind one night with Kurt.  
>Savannah stopped reading for a minute to think over Pucks proposal. She'd love to doll herself up for a night and see Finn.<br>"Seriously?!" Noah said, thinking that again, he was being ignored, though really, both teens were quietly contemplating the idea.

"I think our days of being teenagers are over Noah. For you too." Blaine assured.  
>Puck sighed….. "Fine... You're right…."Puck accepted; No party. Blaine was right. Honestly, it was better this way. Because if Shelby knew that Noah got smash faced after dropping them off, she wouldn't be very comfortable with letting him see Beth more like they'd been discussing.<br>And Beth was way more important than a party. He REALLY wanted to stay in her life.

…  
>Kurt came home in the next hour and a half, and since he saw that both babies were awake he dramatically announced his presence loud and bubbly.<p>

"I come bearing gifts!"

Blaine shuffled quickly to his lover at the door with a twin in his arms, and the couple kissed for a few moments.

"How do you deal with those two?" Puck said to Savannah who was feeding Kaidyn for the second time in less than 2 hours.

"Oh, they're adorable! Shut up!" She answered.

Puck just shook his head with a smile, and continued surfing through channels.

He knew how cute Klaine was. He's the one that nicknamed them.

"What'd you bring babes?" Blaine asked, trading Kurt baby Kayle for the shopping bag and paper bag he was carrying.

"Carole dropped off some of her special spaghetti and meatballs at the shop, and she was at the mall this weekend with all of your moms. They kind of went shopping crazy. Your mom too Puck".

Puck laughed boredly. "Sounds like her."

Kurt kissed his baby boy a bunch of times before coming further into the house.

"Let me see?!" Savvy reached for the shopping bag, and Blaine went to heat up the food. Thank god for Carole. Otherwise, Blaine might not eat as much as he should. Kurt cooks every night, but not anything too good because of that damn breastfeeding book.

Damn that breastfeeding book. No salt, no sugar! No flavor whatsoever!

_"Oh hush! It's for your kids!" _He'd always say.

"Oh my gosh! So cute!" Savannah squealed.

There were 3 shirt sets:

"She did it!" with an arrow to the right. And "He did it!" with an arrow to the left.

"This girl loves her brother!" with thumbs pointing to their self. And "This boy loves his sister" with the same picture.

And last,

A blue shirt with the word "Copy" and a pink shirt that said, "Paste".

They were adorable.

"I freaking love your mom!" Savannah laughed.

"Carole's brilliant. That's awesome!" Blaine said from the stove.

Puck just sighed. "Damn. Shelby's gonna ask me to put all the new clothes my mom got for Beth away."

The three parents just laughed at Puck's expense.

"Oh Noah."

The family, and Puckerman, sat down at the table for a nice dinner together with the twins both content in their swings, prerecorded glee music playing between them so they would be less likely to fuss.

They joked, talked about ridiculous teachers and silly stories, just catching up and enjoying the quiet evening with a friend.

It was a nice night.

And Blaine's phone started to vibrate. Seeing a stupid text from his boss ALWAYS successfully dampened his mood.

_Don't forget. Cincinnati Toys R Us deal. Be at the airport 5 AM Wednesday morning. And don't push me Blaine! Duty calls. __**–Sebastian**_

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

**A/N: Cliffy! It's the perfect way to start my coming back to this series. : ) so excited! A new story always makes me squeal like nobody's business. Please review everyone? I've missed you all! I'm so excited to be back.**

**Also, I have A LOT of child care experience, and I've studied it in school as well. I won't have unrealistic things in it. Promise. : )**

**Please review. Anyone who reviews will get a "Coming up next".**


	2. Chapter 2: Touching

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I only have a few things to say! I wanted thank Voyage SOOOO MUCH! Because the advice about fixing my summary for the first story was probably the best advice I've ever gotten! One night has gotten GREAT views and reception in the past week that the new summary has been up! So Thanks SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Also, I care approximately 0% about politics. They bore me to death, and honestly, I don't have any say in what the government does, so I choose not to care. They're gonna do what they're gonna do. Period. So with that being said, anything that has to do with Burt's congressional stuff is pulled out of my behind. I literally have NO knowledge about any politic stuff and I don't care enough to research. It's not that big a deal in the plot. All we need to know is that someone wins and becomes congressman.**

**So I hope you can just go with it! : )**

Thanks.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

**_Chapter 2: Touching _**

**All knowing Pov-Tuesday**

If it was hard dealing with crying babies that were crying for a reason, or even for no reason, it is doubly hard to deal with crying babies because they are colicky!

Especially, if they are colicky because of YOU.

Savannah was beating herself up like no tomorrow because both twins were having a bout of colic like never before. Both babies.

Carole's spaghetti Monday night was just an AWFUL thing for her to eat. It was DELICIOUS, very delicious. But tomato sauce has far too much acid, and it was not getting along very well with Kayle and Kayde.

And gas drops just weren't cutting it. At all.

Thankfully, this time, Savannah knew not to be overwhelmed and freak out, because the babies wouldn't react well to her atmosphere. And at least they weren't crying constantly and nonstop like Kaidyn was on Sunday. It was on and off crying. It was irritable fussing. Discomforting wails of sadness.

Poor little babies.

Savannah was angry at herself. Really angry. She should NOT have had that spaghetti on Monday.

While she beat herself up at home dealing with her tummy unhappy babies, Kurt dealt with his own guilt at school. He totally didn't even think about the babies when letting Savannah eat. Usually he was so on top of it. But yesterday, he had a COMPLETE brain fart. It was such a nice dinner with homemade cooking, they just basked in its glory of quiet babies, so they could have a meal completely together for once.

But now his kiddies were suffering with gassy tummies.

In happier news, today was the election and before midnight, the winner would be announced, and things were looking really great for his dad.

He had it in the bag!

The biggest worry for him, was if he won, like it seemed he was going to, they would have to leave for Washington for two days that next morning for Burt Hummel's presentation whatchamajiggy.

He wasn't looking forward to being away from Blaine, or the twins, but his dad winning would be absolutely amazing.

Rock in as hard place?

Completely.

**….**

_"And your Congressman by an OVERWHELMING amount of right in votes, is Burt Hummel!"_

Tuesday night was full of joy and laughs, and apple cider all around! It was pretty loud downstairs, but the twins really didn't seem affected by the noise at all. They were upstairs and both sound asleep. Finally! They were suffering with colic this evening like nobody's business. It was nice for things to be baby quiet for the time being, even if the adult chatter was loud. Had been for the past half hour. Kurt had the mini-screen baby monitor in his hands and wasn't planning to let it go. He had it turned up to the max volume so that he wouldn't miss any cries or fusses through the loud talking in the house. But he was incredibly glad that they were asleep. He drank cider and smiled along when his dad introduced him, but mostly, he stood idly by and watched the baby's room. In its black and white, (can barely see anything) little screen.

Blaine was upstairs in Kurt's room typing furiously to get his English report done, and when he finished, move to read the next 4 chapters of his government text book. He was so tired. As much as he craved going downstairs to party with the rest of Kurt's family, he HAD to pass his senior year, and with missing school so often, it wasn't going to happen without him working his ass off to get all of his assignments done. On time should've been considered important to him, but lately, that has been completely impossible. He's lucky to turn something in less than 2 days late at this point. School just started, and he already wishes it was summer.

Kurt took a break from the cider and old people to go upstairs and see how Blaine was doing.

"Blaine?"

Blaine, literally ready to pull his hair out from these stupid end chapter review questions, heard Kurt's voice, and tossed his pencil behind him and smiled at his boyfriend. "Yay! Kurt Hummel! Much more interesting than dead white guys. Specifically the 24th president! Grover Cleveland, who was also the 22nd president."

Kurt giggled. "I see someone has been studying hard." Kurt went to sit on Blaine's vacant thigh, and set the monitor on the desk beside Blaine's book.

"I'm bored out of my mind! Please save me." Blaine pleaded grabbing Kurt closer and wrapping his arms tight around him.

Kurt just laughed at his expense.

"If you really that behind babe, I should let you get back to the books. I read that chapter last Tuesday…"

Blaine could cry if it was that kind of sad.

"I know…. I'm just… I'm so behind. Plus, I can't concentrate when the work is this boring. Essays, and science isn't so bad because it's interesting, but reports and dragging reading is just…. It's murdering me in the face!"

Kurt full on laughed. "Oh! You are so dramatic!"

Blaine kissed Kurt's hip where his head was resting.

"How about I help? The twins are asleep, and hopefully they will be for a while. Overstimulation from being here tonight." Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled along, thankful for the temporary peace. "We should bring them here more often." He added.

Blaine popped off of Kurt's lap and went over to the bed. "Toss me your government book."

Blaine sighed, and threw it as gently as he could, to Kurt. He opened it back to where the paper was sticking out, review questions scribbled messily across the paper.

"K. According to the Declaration of Independence, what is the sole purpose of the Government?" Kurt asked.

"I really don't care." Blaine answered putting his head in his hands.

Kurt smiled though with an idea. He put the textbook beside him and stared quietly at his boyfriend until he looked back up at him.

"How about this?" Kurt started when he got Blaine's attention. "For every answer you get right…. I'll strip."

Blaine's mouth opened a bit. He needed a drink of water.

**_~~~~~~K&B…. _**_Oh don't worry, we'll revisit Kurt and Blaine soon! I'm not cruel enough to skip the sexy! YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT!... Have some faith! Geez!…__** f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

Finn had Savannah up in his bedroom, the two of them avoiding the party at ALL COSTS. Old people and politics, NO thank you.

Having made it clear to Finn's room without any adults noticing, Finn shut his door, and went to kiss Savannah as fast as he could.

"I miss you Savvy. I can't go this long without kissing you again. When are you gonna finally let me start coming back over to your guys' apartment? I miss hanging out with you without parents around all the time, and I miss kissing you… and…."

Savannah nodded sadly. She really _had_ shut Finn out since the twins were born. But she was afraid. The last time they were alone together, Finn had kind of been….. You know….. Attached to her… her boobs…..

And worse, she really liked it…And she was afraid of wanting that again, and that CAN'T happen right now. Now that she's breastfeeding, she didn't want Finn anywhere near them for fear that he won't find them attractive anymore.

Also, she still had baby weight to lose, and she wasn't looking very pretty lately. She'd been so exhausted and busy. She only wanted Finn to be around to see her at her best.

"I know Finn. It's just-" she sighed. How to tell him how she felt?

Finn felt like he knew what was about to happen though. He could sense it. Savannah didn't want to make things official…. That had to be it.

"It's okay Savannah. You don't have to say it. I can take a hint." Finn murmured. He really missed hanging out with her, and maybe he'd been too clingy texting her a few times a day. Obviously she was busy, but he tried to stay a clear distance so as to not bother her.

But that wasn't it, and Savannah was confused as to why he looked so bummed all of the sudden. She grabbed his hand.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to think of a way to explain to you how I'm feeling about being alone with you since the babies were born."

Finn quirked an eyebrow. So maybe she doesn't want to break up?

Sort of? I mean, were they even together yet? He asked her after she had the babies, but she just said to ask again when she got prettier. And even before that, they were fooling around in her apartment. Like REALLY fooling around. The way serious couples do.

They've got to be a couple right?

"Finn, I miss you too. A lot. You have no idea. I feel like being alone with you. Like, all the time. I miss… Playing video games with you. And talking on the phone with you." She paused to blush. "I miss doing what we did at the apartment that one time…"

Finn took a quick breath in, a little taken aback by that comment. He backed to his bed, and grabbed Savannah to sit on his lap.

"What is it that's so hard to explain then?" Finn asked.

Savannah started playing in Finn's hair thinking. "I think what I'm trying to say is… I don't feel pretty lately. I only want you to see me when I look nice and stuff."

Finn sighed. He was worrying about that wrong things. "Savannah you ALWAYS look pretty to me. I mean, Kurt sent me a picture of you with your hair all wild from like a week ago and it was, kinda hilarious but,-"

"Oh god! I'm gonna kill him!" Savannah shrieked.

Finn just laughed and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. It was funny, but it's not like its ugly or something. You are NEVER ugly. And have you ever seen me with bed head! I look like a psychopath!" Finn comforted.

Savvy smiled. New goal to add to the bucket list. See Finn with bed head.

And then take a picture.

"Do you really think I'll still be pretty with crazy hair?" Savannah started. "Because it's not just my hair! I've had bad breath! And dirty wrinkly sweats and t-shirts… I don't smell very good lately… It's been too embarrassing to have you over."

Finn just smiled. He looked at her appearance right now. She was kind of messily thrown together, but in a way that was acceptable to be in public. Camo sweats, and a brown t shirt, her hair in a ponytail.

And still beautiful.

"Savannah, that kind of thing doesn't matter to me. You're pretty no matter what you look like or are wearing. Okay?"

She blushed and just hugged Finns big shoulders to hide her face.

"K good. Anything else we should talk about?" Finn pressed. They hadn't been talking much in a few weeks, and the way they left things… They kind of took a step they never had before with each other…

And it was amazing.

Sav just got off of Finn's lap to sit beside him.

"Yeah… I'm kind of afraid to be alone with you."

"Why?"

Savannah was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Because…. I think….. I really want to do that with you again….. What we did last time… in my room.….. But…. We can't because… I'm… you know. Breastfeeding….. But I want to do more to make you feel good too, because I didn't do anything for you last time….. but… I don't know how to."

Finn just kissed her cheek, and she turned so he could kiss her lips. "I'm over here wondering if we're really a couple, and you are worried that you don't know how to make me feel good?"

Savannah gave an embarrassed shrug. "That worries me too. I mean, are we a couple yet?"

Finn smirked. "Are we?"

Savannah just nodded. "Yeah….I thought we were…. I mean, I- I wanna be….."

Finn just gazed at her. She's just too freaking cute. "Then we are."

Savannah nodded back, but still was nervous. "Okay…. I just can't stop thinking about… What you did…. And I didn't get to do anything to you because Kurt interrupted…. I don't want you to get bored with me….."

"Are you crazy?" Finn asked. "Just being here with me makes me feel good. And feeling good sexually…. That is not what I care about. I mean, it feels great, but-… yo-…. You know what I mean!"

Savannah chuckled a little, but still frowned afterwards. "You have experience too though…. And I don't. How do I compete with the other girls you've been with?"

Finn shook his head. "There is no competition."

It was quiet. Finn had to be the sweetest guy on the earth.

And that started their being very much occupied. Lots of making out in that room ensued. They were laying on the bed in about 4 seconds, kissing each other like a last meal.

….

"What party was Grover Cleveland affiliated with?" Kurt read, seated on his bed, legs crossed, and staring Blaine down like a strict tutor.

"Democrat!" Blaine answered with enthusiasm.

Kurt took off his shoes.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Kurt just stuck his tongue between his teeth. "The easier the question, the most useless item of clothing I lose."

Blaine crossed his arms. Fine!

"What number(s) in the presidential line up did Grover Cleveland serve?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Another easy question. Kurt wouldn't strip very quickly it seemed.

"22nd, and 24th."

Kurt smiled again, and took his hat off, and teasingly ran his fingers through his light brown coif.

Blaine lined his lips together.

Kurt was going to kill him…

"Name the order of all political careers that Grover Cleveland held, and where." Kurt asked.

Blaine took slow breaths rallying the answers up in his head.

"Sherif, Mayor and governor all in New York, and then president of the United states twice."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, and took off his vest, and unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of his shirt.

Blaine closed his eyes for a second…

_Goddamn layers!_

Kurt smiled seeing Blaine's annoyance._ This is fun…._

And he continued. "Who was the next president after Grover Cleveland's 1st term?"

Blaine thought for a second. He knows this one. "Uh.. Benjamin Harrison."

Kurt lost his socks. And Blaine wanted to growl. Damn this game…..

"Who was Cleveland succeeded by in his 2nd term presidency? And if you get this wrong, I WILL leave the room Blaine." Kurt goaded.

Blaine smiled. He wouldn't get this wrong. "Why William McKinley of course."

Kurt took off his shirt, leaving a bare porcelain chest, and Blaine felt his jeans tighten just a bit.

Kurt leaned back a little showing the waistband of his jeans covered by a shiny belt straight to his boyfriend's eyes.

"What were the year spans that he was president?"

Blaine exhaled frustrated. The year terms were so irritating to remember. "His 1st term was from 1885 to 1889 and the second term was from…. Uh… 1893 1897."

_That's right, right? _Blaine thought panicking. He could not let Kurt put his shirt back on.

Kurt smiled. Blaine was smart. He wasn't getting anything wrong. He may be a few chapters behind in the work, but only from lack of time to do it. Not from lack of knowledge. He's too intelligent to fail his senior year.

That was the correct answer. So Kurt unbuckled his belt, and slid it slowly out of its loops.

"Grover Cleveland is the only president to ever what?" Kurt asked slowly, now with lust riddled in his every word.

Blaine gulped….. Kurt's pants were next. He tried his best to focus….. He didn't even remember the damn question.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. "Should I put the belt back on?"

"No!" He panicked! "Don't you dare just…- C- Can you- Can you read the question again?"

Kurt licked his lips deviously. Yes, this was a lot of fun.

He repeated the question.

"Uhm…. He uh…. He served two terms of presidency, but not uh-… Not consecutively." Blaine answered as fast as he could.

And Kurt stood, and unbuttoned his jeans.

Blaine still sat and waited for him to pull them down, but he stopped where he was.

"Hey! You said every right answer, you strip! Not tease!"

Kurt smiled. "Okay, sheesh. Pushy, pushy." Kurt turned himself around, away from facing Blaine, and began wiggling slowly out of his skinny jeans, purposely swinging his ass for Blaine to gaze at from behind.

Blaine was almost salivating.

Kurt turned back to face his boyfriend. "Happy?"

Blaine didn't even respond. At least not verbally. He furiously unbuttoned his own jeans and tried to reach to palm himself, but when his hand wouldn't go down his pants while sitting, he just squeezed his hard on through his pants.

"Hey! Who said touching yourself was allowed?!" Kurt chided.

But Blaine just stood up now and walked quickly to Kurt on his bed. "You need to touch me then." He breathed.

Kurt just shook his head though, and put a finger to Blaine's clothed torso.

"Ah ah ah. You have one more question mister."

Blaine's lip was quivering just a bit, and he took a little step back as Kurt lifted the book again.

"When was he born, and when did he die?" Kurt asked with his face only mere centimeters from his horny boyfriends face.

Blaine was shaking a little. "He uh…. Born uhm… march…. March- Uhm….."

Kurt's smile was making Blaine completely blank brained.

"Come on Blaine….." Kurt was snapping his boxer waistband every few seconds.

Not helping.

"He was born on march uh… March 18th. And he died on June 24th….. Yeah. That's it."

Kurt tilted his head down a bit and licked his lips. "Year?"

_Shit! _Blaine wracked his memory for a minute. "Year uh….. Year…"

Kurt dropped the book to the floor, and grabbed Blaine's hard on through his jeans. But he didn't move any more than that. "What year was Grover Cleveland born…. And what year did he die Blaine?"

"He uh….." Blaine blabbered, and Kurt thought to give him a little motivation. He squeezed his cock.

"He was born 1837 and- and, and he, he died in 1908!" Blaine sputtered.

Kurt smiled, and wrapped his remaining arm around Blaine's neck.

"My boyfriend is a genius." And he kissed his lips fervently, Blaine pushing his length into Kurt's hand harder.

"Can you touch me now please?" Blaine begged.

Kurt just kissed Blaine again, and they could both feel the huge smile on Kurt's lips."

"Blaine, go and write the last few answers you said first, and then come back to me so we can fool around."

Blaine broke away from Kurt immediately, and went to his papers and started to scribble down the messiest and incomplete answers he had ever turned in.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to mix homework and pleasure, _Kurt thought seeing Blaine so frantic.

Blaine returns to the bed now seeing his sexy, and completely naked now, having lost the boxers in his absence, boyfriend.

They resume making out and Kurt shifted his way to be laying over Blaine and he positioned himself in-between his curly haired boyfriend's legs. He grabbed his thigh to wrap around him, while Blaine ravaged his hands in Kurt's hair.

"Please fuck me Kurt… Please." Blaine pulled off of Kurt's lips for a split second to say, before attaching himself to his lips again.

But Kurt pulled off this time.

Blaine stopped attacking Kurt for a moment. "What? What is it?"

Kurt was a little breathless, but Blaine was panting heavier still.

"My dad and a bunch of his friends are still downstairs."

Blaine shrugged. "So? We can lock the door, and maybe we can finally try 69 like we've been talking about." And Blaine latched himself to Kurt's neck again.

God how Kurt loved the sound of that.

"Okay, wait a second." Kurt climbed off of Blaine, and went to lock his bedroom door. But still, if someone came knocking, they need to be able to answer right away, and not have to get completely re-dressed. 69 was too timely. "We can't do too much up here right now, even with the door locked. We need to be able to get up quick if someone heads this way, so we don't have enough time to get completely redressed."

Blaine nodded. Kurt was right. They had talked about this not long ago. Doing the 69 position with clothes on wasn't really romantic at all. It seemed like the kind of thing that hook up's do real quick and get out. If they were going to do it, it would be completely bare, so they can caress each other while they did it.

Kurt started pulling all of his clothes back on.

"You're right…. Okay….." Blaine said, hiding the disappointment in his voice by sounding sure of himself. He reached down to redo his button.

"Hey hey!" Kurt stopped him mid dress. His pants were at his ankles. "I didn't say we weren't going to do anything!" He pulled his pants up only to the middle of his thighs, and put on a quick t-shirt instead of his previous button down. He laid back down on the bed beside his boyfriend and pulled Blaine's pants almost to his knees like his own. The couple scooted closer to each other and meshed their bodies' together, bare skin to bare skin. Kurt grabbed hold on Blaine's hair with on hand, and the other grabbed his ass. Blaine pushed his pelvis forward and started to rock against Kurt's cock to rub out his orgasm. Kurt barely moved his hips as the friction from Blaine's pace kept his body stunned with electricity. But his hands were pulling Blaine harder against him with every hump forward.

The heat of their frottage was blissful and quick, but it lasted just long enough. Just enough time to leave boys panting for release, and time to cum together.

"God Blaine… Are you close?" Kurt rasped.

Blaine just kept rocking back and forth. He was close. But he wasn't nearly as close enough to Kurt as he wanted to be. He needed to have Kurt inside of him, or the other way around. He needed to connect with him. But for now, this is all that they could manage. And it was great, no lie, but Kurt was leaving for a few days. And unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was leaving too, but just for less than a day. Still, they were going to be far away from each other though, and sex would be nice before they left. But for now, this does just fine.

"I'm coming baby…. Oh my gosh…. I'm coming….." And Kurt shot his cum onto Blaine's groin, just above Blaine's shaft, that was spilling itself seconds later.

"Kurt…."

Blaine reached down to pull at his cock, letting all it out onto Blaine.

They languidly kissed each other's lips, slow and content. Smiles ever present and not disappearing.

Oh yeah. It was certain. When Kurt got back from Washington, they were going to be on each other like rabbits.

**_…._**

Finn was in nothing but his pants at this point. Mind you they were undone, and around his neck, he still had that Damn chain on, that Savannah thought was seriously going to be the death of her self-control.

It was just so damn sexy….

Savannah's pants were gone, and she was only in girl boxer short panties and a spaghetti strap tank top. She was keeping Finn's hands away from her breasts at all costs, because though she really wanted him to touch them, she had breast pads in her bra and was too embarrassed for Finn to see them.

She was going to keep his hands away from her privates too, but he hadn't tried for them, so she didn't need to.

The couple lay side by side and in the midst of a heated and passionate kiss, Savannah smiled on Finn's mouth, and unable to stop himself, he pulled her over his own body bringing her to straddle him. His hands rested on her hips, fingertips resting barely on her ass, and his mind overrun with thoughts of touching this girl EVERYWHERE. She was just intoxicating.

Savannah was in a trance right now with Finn. This was very new, and very sexy. She could feel Finn's, hardness so well through only her panties, and it was as sexy as it was terrifying. She knew that they weren't ready to do it yet. They hadn't been together long enough, and that much was clear, but she was still thinking about doing something else. She wanted to touch him. He had already touched her in an intimate spot. He had his mouth on an intimate spot. But she didn't know if she was ready for that much yet. Not now while she didn't know what she was doing. But she did still want to feel it.

Finn was just gently stroking her hips above his pelvis, and he was gazing at her. At all of her. His eyes would start at her eyes, and then travel slowly down her chest, to her plump breasts, and over her stomach.

Finn looked at her there, and thought she was full of it, as there was only a little pudge.

Okay, maybe a little more than a little pudge. Sure, she wasn't as thin as before, but that didn't bother him. She wasn't fat. She just had twins a few weeks ago. Besides, dating a stick wasn't really in his interest. For one thing, he's afraid he might break one, one day. And two, the thinner they are, it seems the more bitchy, or insecure, or selfish, or Quinn-esque, or Rachel-centric.

No thank you.

Finn could sense how nervous she was. She was a little tense, and not only that, her eyes were very back and forth.

"Savannah, we don't have to do anything. I told you that earlier. No pressure at all. I just like laying here with you."

Savannah knew that he wouldn't push her. She wanted to touch him though, and didn't know how to go about it. Does she just go for it? Does she ask? I mean, if Finn had been wanting to touch her, she would find it sexy if he had just gone for it. Then again, it would also be romantic of him to ask first. Last time, she just trailed her hand down his chest, and landed herself to rest on his zipper. He seemed to really like it when she did that.

She was torn. She even sighed in annoyance at herself, and let go of Finn's hand to scratch her head.

"What's wrong silly?" Finn chuckled.

Savvy just smiled and shook her head. "It IS silly. I- I want to touch you. But I didn't know if I should ask, or just do it….. I want to be sexy….."

Finn couldn't stop the smile he had. He just couldn't.

"You're just so freaking sweet."

Savannah blushed under his gaze. The way she always did.

Finn took Savannah's hand in his again, and moved the both of them down to where their privates were.

"I like when you are sweet. But there's nothing wrong with being sweet AND sexy."

Savannah's hand was alone now, traveling down Finn's navel, past a few thin hairs, and then stopping to rest right atop his crotch, and Finn had a single finger inching toward her panties. He was going slowly on purpose, just in case it wasn't okay. He didn't know how stuff worked when a girl had a baby. Or two babies.

As Savvy struggled to pull his pants down, Finn lifted his backside off of the bed a little so she could pull his jeans down. It was so cute the dark pink blush she shone when she was like this.

Savannah let her hand fall with pressure onto his lightly covered groin and grabbed his hard on in her full hand. He was VERY well endowed. She couldn't wrap her fingers completely around it.

Finn took in a shaky breath being touched in this way. It had been a while, and he had never been handled so gently before. It was bliss.

Not taking the piece of body out of its cage, she stroked it up and down in her hand, quickening pace little by little as prompted by Finn's hand over hers.

Finn was fighting hard not to throw his head back and moan aloud, but he didn't want to look away from her or her hand.

In only a few minutes, a wet spot formed at the front of Finn's light grey boxer briefs and he started to lose a bit of his breath; Precum. He was close. He never released his seed this fast on his own, but Savannah did something to him. Mind over matter not being as good as the real thing, or if it was just that she did that to him that caused it; he didn't care. He was just close.

"Ahh..ungh.. Oh shit." Finn cursed. He came in his boxers at the same time that he made his own move, and his hand went to reach under the band of Savannah's panties.

She gasped and backed a little bit down Finns thighs, resting more on his knees now.

Finn put his hand that was roaming up. "I'm sorry!"

Savannah was shaking her head though, and her hand didn't move from Finn. "It's okay….. I- I want you too…. I do- but…." She was stammering now. She was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry.. We, we can't right now. I want to. But, we- we can't because I … You know…. I can't yet."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have tried that. I thought it might be okay."

"No it! It was okay, just…. Not yet…. Not until…like, November I think…." Savannah said with a low voice.

Finn just squinted his eyes, and raised an eyebrow…. Why November…?

Savannah sighed, and then let go of Finn's penis and got off of the bed.

_Ohh! _ Finn hit himself in the head. _I'm an idiot!_

"God! This is so embarrassing!" Savannah cried. Not tears, but… you know. Finn looked down at himself, limp now in his drawers, and damp and sticky.

"Savvy. It's okay. Really. Please come back. I understand. Please don't be embarrassed."

Savvy came back to the bed with her eyes averted to the floor, and Finn sat up a bit to grab her by the waist and pull her back down. "I'm embarrassed too….. You just… I just came… In my freaking underwear…."

That wasn't that embarrassing though. That was what she was trying to get him to do right?

Seeing that his girlfriend wasn't comforted by his tale, he just proceeded to kiss her everywhere he could and tried to tickle some giggles out of her.

"It's okay." He kept on, finally accomplishing a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sav asked shyly. Finn just nodded and brought Savannah's head to rest on his chest.

They cuddled for the remainder of the half an hour or so that they had left before the babies would wake up. Savannah fell asleep in about a minute and a half.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~ Wednesday morning_**

_"Now boarding flight number 349 to Cincinnati."_

Blaine was so annoyed. Not only was he tired of being next to his jackass boss this morning, but he didn't sleep too much last night since he and Kurt MISSED each other and stayed up talking and being a little naughty until midnight. And then, the babies were up 4 times through the night. Though they took shifts getting them and all, they still woke up with hearing the crying every time. Just because they didn't have to get the babies every time didn't mean they didn't hear them. And then, Kurt went back to his dad's house at 3:30 a.m, they said a long kiss filled goodbye, and he left. Plus, Blaine had to leave the house at 4 am to meet Sebast-Idiot and fly to Cincinnati.

Blaine yawned as quietly as he could, but unfortunately, it was loud enough.

"Tired pretty boy?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine didn't look at him. He stayed looking forward and prepared to say his snide comment.

"No. Not at all. I only have newborn twins, a long English report to get done on the flight and you to deal with the whole time."

Blaine had NO IDEA where that came from.

Sebastian turned all the way to his assistant now.

"Oho! Sharp at the tongue. That's very sexy daddy-o. You are lucky you are nice to look at otherwise a comment like that would get your ass fired real quick.

But Blaine knows that Sebastian would never fire him, because if he did, Sebastian would need to go back to doing his own job. "Mmhmm." Blaine mumbled.

"Watch what you say to me Blaine. Next time, I might not be so nice."

It was times like these that he WISHED he would get fired. No job sometimes seems a lot better than working for Sebastian.

They boarded the plane, and thank the freaking heavens above, because their seats were NOT together.

Maybe Blaine could finish his homework…

Or maybe he'd sleep. Yeah. Sleep was easier.

In between a nap and landing, Blaine would just keep his eyes focused out the window, thinking of his kids. How much he missed them.

And Kurt, and the fact that he hadn't told him that he was going to Cincinnati for work today.

He probably wouldn't be too happy that he didn't tell him. He was going to be too far from Savannah to rush home, and Kurt was INCAPABLE of getting home to her at all. But because of that, telling him now would only serve to worry him unnecessarily. Savannah has everyone's phone numbers in my family, her own family and one of Kurt's aunt and Uncle. She had plenty of support. She would be fine.

And there's always Puck. He'd be there for her if she asked for him. He promised Finn.

As the day went on, Blaine's guilt for not telling Kurt where he was today only got worse seeing as Kurt had called him a few times around noon, and he only answered for 5 seconds to say that he loved him, but couldn't talk.

"I'll call you back as soon as I can babe."

And that was that.

By the end of a very long Wednesday, Kurt still didn't know that Blaine was stuck in Cincinnati…. At first, Blaine didn't see it as such a big deal because they were supposed to be back in Lima by nightfall.

He wasn't told by his boss that he would be stuck there for more than a few hours.

When Sebastian told Blaine they weren't going back tonight, he called Kurt to let him know, but Kurt was going on excitedly about Washington and important congress stuff, so Blaine only got as far as saying that he may not beat him home from work when he got back from Washington. And the call was ended. Blaine had to get back to work, and Kurt had to get back in with his family.

Blaine's entire day in the big city, was hell. It was busy work. He was doing EVERYTHING! From running around fetching coffees to copying, faxing, and mailing things. He had to listen in on meetings and furiously take detailed notes. He was frantically back and forth from one spot to the next. He was on the phone a lot giving lot numbers and information to corporate people manually for a few hours because it was dire, and the computers were down; It. Was. Awful.

Finally, in a minor break, around 3 o'clock, he escaped a meeting to make a bunch of calls. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't any more comfortable with Savvy being alone with the twins than Kurt was. They were A LOT of work, and Sav is a good mom, yes, but without either of her parent partners there, she needs some HELP. He called his mom, dad, and Savannahs mom and dad, and even called Kurt's uncle Jerry who lived nearby to ask them to PLEASE come by the condo if and whenever they can for today and tomorrow. That he is out of town with work, and Kurt is out of town with his congressman dad for a few days.

Thankfully, Uncle Jerry, Blaine's mom, and both of Savvy's parents agreed to hang around this afternoon. Tomorrow though, everyone had to work.

Blaine called Sav to let her know that family would be coming around this evening to help out because he has no idea when Sebastian was going to let him off of work.

When it hit 8pm, and they still were at the offices in Cincinnati, Blaine wondered why they hadn't started heading back to Lima yet, and that was when the jackass let Blaine in on his little secret all of the sudden.

They weren't returning to Lima until Thursday night, possibly Friday morning.

Blaine was heated! But he was so tired, he didn't even argue. But now, it was REALLY time to tell Kurt. No excuses.

Blaine and his boss didn't start heading to the hotels until 10 at night. Savannah seemed calmer than he thought she'd be when he called, but she had said that the babies were pretty calm tonight with a lot of family around to hold them constantly.

He was still worried about tomorrow though. She'd be waking up by herself every time tonight when they cried and needed feeding. She was going to be EXHAUSTED.

Walking to a Double tree hotel from his cab shared with Sebastian, he took advantage of his boss being preoccupied with the taxi driver. It was time to call Kurt. He had to know what was going on now. He had to explain why Kurt wouldn't be talking to the babies tonight when he called to say goodnight. It was only 7pm in Washington right now, so Kurt should be about done with his day.

"Hi Kurt. It looks like you might beat me home by a whole day. I may not be back home until Friday morning." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt was confused holding his phone to his ear. _"Home from where? Where are you?"_

Blaine sighed. Kurt already didn't sound too happy. "Cincinnati. Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I knew that you had business with your dad in Washington, and you wouldn't go with him if you knew that I wasn't going to be here. I have family members helping Savannah heavily with the twins though. She's not completely alone."

Kurt was hurt. This was the kind of thing that he never wanted to happen. To not be included in decisions that affect the babies._ "That's not the point Blaine. And you're right, I wouldn't have gone. This is a big deal. You should've told me Blaine." _Kurt asserted.

Blaine looked to the floor. He was kind of ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. I won't keep something like this from you again. I promise."

_"Blaine." _Kurt started. He was rubbing his forehead trying not to get too upset over this. _"Blaine, we're supposed to be together on this. I don't know if I accept your apology…. At least not right now. This is hard for me. Having to leave the twins, and now you're not there with them either, and didn't even tell me!"_

The curly headed teen let his eyes well up. He screwed up.

_"Honestly, I am really mad at you. How could you not tell me?" _Kurt pleaded. He had a tear form in his eye as well.

Blaine just shook his head. "I- I didn't want to worry you Kurt. And I was supposed to be back before nightfall. I swear I didn't know I'd have to be hear more than just today. I swear I didn't know. Please believe that. I wouldn't keep that from you."

Kurt sighed, and nodded on his end. This had to be enough for now. There was nothing he could do about it. _"Please never do that again. I worry about them when I'm just at school. Now I'm across the country Blaine…... and you are not even with them."_

Blaine wanted to kick himself. Bad choice not telling his boyfriend. Even if it was just work. "I'm sorry Kurt. Really. I promise that won't happen again. But your dad really needed you this week with Finn and Carole. Forgive me?"

_"You're gonna have to make this up to me. I'm really upset Blaine." _Kurt answered_._

"I promise I will." Blaine assured. "So how's DC night life?"

Kurt exhaled, hoping that he can drop it, and make some small talk but it was very hard on his mind, and likely would be until he saw Blaine._ "It's really pretty. We have to take the twins here someday. It's nice. : ). Of course, it's no New York. But it is nice."_

"We can take them. They'd do some good getting some different stately germs." Blaine said, but before he could say anymore, Sebastian started walking toward him, finished with his prior conversation with the cabbie.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm sorry again. I love you so much, and I'm really sorry. But I have to go."

Kurt nodded. He knew that phrase well. His boss was coming._ "I love you too. Goodnight." _And Kurt hung up. He had to go and think.

Blaine hung up with remiss. Kurt hadn't forgiven him. He still loved him, but he had not forgiven him. He needed to get back to his boyfriend. And soon. Fix this.

"Let's go get a room pretty boy." Sebastian said, walking his way to the counter.

Blaine panicked.

"What?"

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

**_A/N: CliffHangEeeeeeeeer…. Sebastard is REALLY starting to get on my freaking nerves! Anyone else?_**

**_SO, THE IDEA FOR THE STRIP TEASE WAS MY MOM MsGoodbar's IDEA! I was stuck on Klaine talking in the bedroom, and I asked mom, hey, I need awesome Klaine fill. Preferably something sexy, but not TOO sexy cus it was when parents were right downstairs. Help me out?!_**

**_She said, "Have Kurt do a study strip tease." My mom is a GENIUS! I had soooo much fun writing it. And i think i wrote it well, and i didnt think i could._**

**_So a shoutout to my momma! Go follow her and I's fanfic! Connection of souls! It might be the next to be updated! Woot!_**

**_Thanks so much everyone to the few reviews ive gotten for chapter 1. And WELCOME to my crazy little universe all newcomers! Quite a few people I have noticed have gone on and read One night one mistake two hearts within the past 2 weeks, and I couldn't be more ECSTATIC! I want to thank VOYAGEASIA! For being an awesomely faithful reviewer and giving me the BEST advice I could've ever gotten. Which was to fix the summary for One night. It was terrible before! And it needed a spicing up! And because of it, I have gotten some new readers! So THANK YOU SO MUCH ADRIENNE!_**

**_Please review everybody and then There should be a new chapter soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3: 100 Times I'm Sorry

**_A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviews! ALSO, thank you soooooo much to all of my new followers and favoriters! Im so ecstatic! A few of you have read the first one in like only a few days time in order to start the sequel and that BLOWS MY MIND!_**

**_I was so excited, I got to immediate work on Chapter 3! Thanks for reading guys!_**

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B…3….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

**_Chapter 3: 100 times I'm sorry_**

**_Wadnesday, almost midnight._**

**_All knowing Pov_**

Blaine was really really hoping that his boss wasn't insinuating what he thought he was.

Share a hotel? There was no way in hell. He may not have told Kurt that he left the city for work, but there was no way he would do this.

"I can get my own room Sebastian."

Sebastian made his squinty and irritating meerkat face at him. "Oh don't be stupid Blainers, not the same bed." But contradicting himself, Sebastian winked.

Blaine shook his head still. "Kurt wouldn't be comfortable with that Sebastian." He barely paused. "I am not comfortable with that either."

Sebastian ignored him though and turned to the concierge. "A master suite please. 2 beds."

Blaine huffed. This was NOT happening.

The elder turned to Blaine again. "I just said, not in the same bed curly pop. You're being ridiculous."

But Blaine still declined. "It's not appropriate for one thing, but besides that, I'm just not going to do it."

And Blaine turned away.

"Seriously?" The pushy boss called.

"Seriously. Thanks. But no thanks. Goodnight boss." Blaine said with finality, as Sebastian turned back to the counter. Being handed his room key, he took it, and then didn't push any further. Thankfully.

Blaine paid 112 dollars out of his pocket for a small and overpriced room, and went up to call it a night.

Forced to come out of city for work, for 2 full days, AND have to purchase his own hotel room…. This was getting ridiculous. Frustrated, and tired of the day, Blaine made his way upstairs to his room. He saw Sebastian a little ways down the hall with his head peeking out the door. "You're wasting your money curly." And someone called his name from inside. "And missin out." He added, and retreated inside his suite to whomever.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and went to go put his card key in the door. Before he went inside though, he was called.

"Andy?"

Blaine turned to his right to see Sherman coming out of his own suite in casual wear. That was definitely different. He'd never seen the man in anything but a suit.

"Mr. Phelps. Hi sir."

"It's Sherman son, for the billionth time." The man came over to shake his hand. Blaine smiled nervously.

"I wasn't aware Sebastian had brought you along. Actually, I think I have to check in when I get back to your Westerville office, but I don't think assistants were permitted for business this week because it's so far."

Blaine let his mouth open a bit. "Well, um, I've been helping lately with stuff…."

Sherman raised an eyebrow.

"Helping with what kind of stuff?"

_Uh oh. He's suspicious….. What do I say now?! I have respect for this man. I don't want to lie. _Blaine thought.

"Oh, just, you know. Errands, and note taking…. Filing stuff, mailing stuff…. Sebastian is really busy, so I've been helping with whatever he tells me. Meeting people and getting things signed. Negotiation….. Just, stuff…" Blaine gulped… He was too tired to even remember what part of what he said was even supposed to be in his job description.

"Assistants are just supposed to carry stuff around, make mail and coffee runs, and answer phones.….. He has you doing all of that?!" Sherman asked.

Crap….. "Well, you know, not… Not all the time, just… Every once and a while….." Blaine stuttered. The lie was completely false, and he honestly didn't sound convincing. Damn the curse of the teenage lying stutter.

Sherman was quiet. He tried to keep eye contact with Blaine, but Blaine just gave a quick and very fake smile, and looked down.

"Blaine, if you're boss has been-" But the man was cut off by his room door swinging open and he was called away by another businessman in casual dress.

"Hey Sherman, we gotta run. Hersen's downstairs for those drinks. We have until midnight for this deal to be made. Contract's gotta to be faxed over. Come on."

Phelps shot his partner a quick, "K sure, I'll be right down." and turned quickly back to Blaine; who had already managed to get in his room doorway.

"Have a good night sir." He said, thankful to escape.

This was definitely not right, Sherman thought. Something really fishy was going on FOR SURE. He knew it now. Knowing this is more serious than cause for silly nicknames, he addressed Blaine by name.

"Goodnight Blaine. I'll be seeing you tomorrow in the meetings I presume."

Blaine just nodded, and closed his door. "See you tomorrow."

Sherman knew that Sebastian wasn't the greatest guy to deal with personality wise, but he was good at his job, especially lately, and he always got shit done.

Except, it's only been this way lately. Since he'd got an assistant. And it seemed Blaine was doing things that were WELL beyond what his title is supposed to do. Was Sebastian even the one doing the work at all?

It was time to start doing some digging on his CEO employee.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Thursday evening, Savannah was at the condo, alone now with the twins for an entire 24 hours, and Wednesday, she had been up with the babies all day AND night long. With Blaine unable to get out of working in Cincinnati, and Kurt in D.C with his dad, she was starting to crack. Even with the in and out help from family yesterday afternoon, Savvy was EXHAUSTED. With no one to help out during the day today after having been on every feeding shift through the night, she was completely drained.

At 4, she called her mom to tell her they were out of laundry soap, and around 5pm, her mom came to the rescue, rushing over to the condo to drop of laundry supplies and visit for a bit. When she came inside, she changed her course of action. The house was pretty trashed. Not dirty, but, it looked like someone was alone with two babies for two days. Messy and frazzled.

Savannahs hair was completely sticking up in 9 different directions, and it smelled like sweat, baby puke, and diaper rash cream in the house! The twins still going through their bout of colic like never before, Janah took charge and fixed a few bottles of formula.

"Ma!?" Savannah objected, trying to get situated on the couch to feed her babies.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. That Spaghetti needs to get flushed out of your system completely before you can feed them again honey."

Savannah huffed, "But they get really fussy and loud when they have to drink formula!"

"They're fussy and loud now Savannah. They are colicky and gassy from all that acid." Her mom said.

And it was true. And being brought to the surface of her brain, Savannah felt the guilt present again.

While giving Savannah a free minute without babies in her arms, she started feeding both twins, allowing Savannah to sit down and pump her milk to throw away. Such a waste, and she had her drink a few bottles of water to help flush out the acid.

With both babies fed, and dozing off while being burped, Janah was able to get a look at her grandbabies for the first time in over a week.

"Oh honey, they're coming into some color. Both of them…."

Savannah smiled. "Their hair is starting to curl too….. Cheryl was right." Sav mumbled. She was half asleep mid pump, and drifting closer to being fully asleep on the couch.

Janah made a decision. She could admire the babies changing faces later. "Okay. We need to bring them, and you need to come home."  
>Savannah opened her eyes slightly. "Mom, this is home."<p>

Her mom rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is **their **home, but until you are 18 and not a baby yourself anymore, under my roof will always be your home. Come on."  
>Janah kept hold of her grandkids to enable Savannah to pack an overnight bag.<p>

"Kurt and Blaine will probably both be home late tonight and want to see them." Savannah said, objecting to leaving.

"If either of those boys gets home tonight, they're going to want to sleep and or have the night together after their days apart! Believe me. Just call him and let him know you're coming home for the night."

So Savannah accepted that there was no excuses, and she went up to pack a bag for her, and the twins. She rushed downstairs with half brushed hair, her backpack looking empty, and the diaper bag bursting at the seams.  
>Janah rolled her eyes. Of course she'd pack for the babies and not for herself.<p>

Savannah was a good mom, but she was really learning the hard way, not taking a break when it's offered to her enough times to even shower every day, was going to bite her in the ass..  
>Savvy reached for a car seated baby when going to the front door, but Janah shook her head, and walked them to her car herself. Accepting her mom wanting to help, she dialed Blaine's number, and followed her mom out the door. As Janah put the car seats down to buckle the twins in the car, Savannah closed and locked the condo front door.<p>

…..

Sherman Phelps was ahead of the meeting in Cincinnati today, moving forward on a large deal with FAO Schwartz in New York City. Everyone in the room was looking sharp, professional and business-ey. Even Blaine, who had been given a suit early this morning in his hotel room, compliments of his stupid boss. And there was a stupid note on it.

_"For the meeting this afternoon. Can't wait to see you in this pretty boy!" _With a winky face on it. Blaine rolled his eyes.

The meeting had run very long, and Blaine was growing fidgety. He had been calling or texting Kurt and Sav every couple of hours to check in. To see how Kurt was doing, and to see how the babies were doing. It had been 3 hours and 45 minutes now since his last check in.

Smythe was up and speaking to the group when a strong vibrate sounded from Blaine's pocket. The boy looked completely panicked. Sherman eyed Blaine curiously though still, as he excused himself as discreetly as possible out to the hallway to take his phone call. Sebastian was subtly seething with death glares at him but tried to remain focused on his presentation. But Sherman saw the look in his eyes screaming, 'What the hell are you doing!' And 'Blaine get your ass back in here now!'  
>Sherman stood to go after Blaine, seeing his pleading eye apology to his boss. Now is a perfect chance to gather some information on Blaine, and maybe Smythe, in the process. He stepped into the hallway to see if everything was okay.<p>

"Savannah, I know. I'm sorry….You must be exhausted... ….Yea... I asked my mom to come by tonight and help out, she agreed so" Blaine sounded so tired. Apologetic.

"….. but…... ok.. Well she's gonna come and clean up the condo... I'm so sorry... I'll be back as soon as I can... Sebastian is just..." He sighed in defeat. "He's freaking relentless. I've been with him for over 36 hours now... No, we stayed in a hotel room for the night, but I didn't get much sleep... Preparing for the meeting today…...OF COURSE not the same bed! I can't stand him! We weren't even in the same room, though he DID offer! I had to pay for my own room so I didn't have to… Damn Jerk…"

Sherman let that thought sink in. That's questionable.

".…... No Savannah, you don't need to worry about me…..I'll be fine… No, I promise, I can take over when I get back..."

He heaved another sigh... He had been running frustrated hands through his hair throughout the whole conversation. Blaine had left who knows how many responsibilities back home when he was dragged out here.

"I'm so sorry Sav...ok. Kurt will be back tonight after midnight though. And he'll take over…Ok then…. I'll let him know that you're with your parents... ok... I swear I'll do EVERYTHING for a week when I get back okay? Swear!..…... bye..." He hung up and banged his head backwards against the wall.

What was that all about? There wasn't quite enough said to read between the lines, but he is leaving SOMETHING behind. He was oozing stress through the entire call. Frustrated sighing every time before he spoke. He's very young for sure, can't be any more than 19 or 20, and lately, he's had nothing but stress. Bags under his eyes, and apologies spit-firing from his mouth every time he was around... So maybe it wasn't only Sebastian causing problems. Something was going on with Blaine too.

"Blaine. Is everything alright?" Sherman asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blaine had met Sherman's eye for only a short second, and broke the gaze, but the elder still saw a tear in the corner of the boys' eye.

"I'm fine sir... just... I'm – I've been…. I'm..."

But Blaine's babbles and stammers weren't saying much. And with him not giving straight answers, he only worried Sherman more.  
>He had only heard one side of the conversation. He learned that he'd been working 36 straight hours. Unacceptable.<p>

He sounded like he had responsibilities at home that were put onto someone else. Not good. That he didn't get much sleep last night.

But that didn't FULLY explain the excessiveness of the bags under his eyes. Did he do this often then? Work these insane hours? Not get any rest?  
>"Blaine, when was the last time you slept?"<br>But Blaine chuckled despite this not being funny. "Heh. A month ago."

But before Sherman could respond, Blaine caught Sebastian's gaze from inside. He was finished presenting up front of the meeting, and now sitting, he wasn't happy.

"Get in here, NOW!" He mouthed.

"Sorry sir, I- I have to get back..." and Blaine hustled back inside...

Oh yeah. He knows it for sure now. Something fishy was definitely going on with Sebastian….. And his much too tired for his age, assistant. And he is getting to the bottom of it first thing when they're back in Lima.  
><strong><em><span>~~~~~~K&amp;B….f&amp;s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&amp;B….f&amp;s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&amp;B….f&amp;S~~~~~~<span>_**

Big green eyes, cream and yet slightly cocoa like complexion, plump little mouths, and tiny little fingers and toes.

They hadn't truly smiled yet, but they stuck their little tongues' out all the time, and suckled on the air. Sleeping angels, and terrors awake, adorable and beautiful, fresh and new. They were the perfect little twins. They were Kayle and Kaidyn. Sweet, and cuddly. Loud and definitely in charge, one of them always reaching for the other. Not completely happy unless they are facing or next to each other, or in someone's arms. In Kaidyn's case, if she's eating, she's also happy. With Kayle, he's happy in the car. No matter what time of day.

He missed them so freaking much. Even worse, he knew Blaine wasn't with them, or with him. It just made his so nervous and worried.

He sat up in his hotel room just looking through his phone pictures. He had taken thousands since they were born, and was sent dozens today from Savannah via his demands. Pictures just weren't the same as being there with them, but for now, they were working to ease his worries a bit. Also, knowing that they were both with Savannah AND her parents for the night, made him a bit more at ease than he was yesterday. He was still just so upset with Blaine. Kurt just felt like he didn't even stop to think for a second how Kurt would feel about both of them being so far from the twins at the same time.

_So my dad says that the twins are "cocoa-ing up." Starting to look mixed race. They kind of are. lol : ) –Sav_

Kurt smiled too, because Savannah had attached a picture. They couldn't possibly be any cuter than they were. Except that they were getting cuter every day. And she's right. They are getting a more olive and cocoa complexion. Harry and Janah were waiting for it to happen. It was only a matter of time. Savannah is mixed with 4 races, her mom being Mexican and Caucasian, and her dad being Black and Portuguese. Savannah looked more Mexican than anything, with an olive complexion barely darker than Blaine, but her dad was a little bit darker than her. The babies were tanning closer to Savannah's complexion, while looking COMPLETELY like Blaine, and he's Italian and Philipino, so… yeah! They're REALLY mixed. Which is great.

Another great thing Kurt thought about them was their eyes. Their dark green eyes that matched his sometimes, and that aspect was so amazing to him. That the babies weren't biologically his in anyway, but they still have things about them, that are like him. Their hair was also sandy brown like his. All of the grandparents said that their hair would darken within the first year because both Blaine and Savannah had dark hair, but Kurt remained optimistic.

Regardless, they were really beautiful babies, and he would think so, no matter what they looked like.

_"I agree. They're mixed with a million races after all. So, how are they doing? Tummies any better?"_-Kurt

Savannah responded quickly.

_Same as the last time you asked daddy Kurt. They're good. They've calmed down A LOT since my mom gave them formula at around 5. Now they've been sleeping for 2 and a half hours. And you know Kayde. She NEVER sleeps that long! Haha –Sav_

Kurt chuckled. Yeah, that little girl was a true to form spoiled brat. A perfect little brat, but still, a handful. As for Kayle, the little boy was equally as spoiled, but not quite as loud. He preferred to show his anger with angry faces. And his death glare was sight to be afraid of. At 3 weeks old, he knew how to scare his parents.

_I know it! She's a brat. But Kayle is too. How is he taking the bottle? Blaine always has a hard time with him. -Kurt_

Waiting for Savannah's reply, Kurt's dad came into his room and sat beside him and his open laptop.

"Hey son. How are you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm fine dad. Just…. You know."

Burt put an encouraging hand on his son's shoulder and gave a sympathetic and apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I know this was rotten timing. It's just, someone had to give Sue a run for her money, you know?"

Kurt nodded. He understood completely why his dad needed to run for congress. Even more, he was VERY happy that he had won. But, that didn't mean that he had to be happy about being away from his family. His other family.

"I know dad. And I'm really proud of you. I just… I can't wait to be home too." Kurt said quietly, his fingers running over the arrows slowly, scrolling through every picture on his computer of he and Blaine, Blaine and the twins, each individual baby, the three of the parents and the twins. He missed them all.

Savannah's reply came in as Burt started admiring the photos with his son.

_"We can tell he's not happy, that's for sure. His little scrunched eyebrows are just the cutest. But he's eating. The drop in bottles are the ones to stick with FOR SURE. –Sav_

In mid text reply to Savannah, his phone started to vibrate from a phone call. From Blaine.

"Oh! Tell Blaine I said Hi." Burt said getting off of the bed. But Kurt declined the call, and Burt raised an eyebrow.

"….Uhm…. Okay. What's wrong? I have NEVER seen you reject a call from Blaine."

Kurt didn't answer just sighed and layed back onto the pillows.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" Burt pressed.

Kurt really just didn't want to talk about it. Not right now. Maybe not at all. He didn't feel like talking to Blaine, still really upset with him, but even more so, he didn't want his dad getting in the middle of it.

"Yeah dad. We're fine." He lied.

Burt sat back down beside Kurt though.

"Kurt, if everything was fine, you'd have accepted his call. You've been apart for two days now, so there HAS to be a reason you two aren't speaking."

Kurt exhaled again, annoyed that his dad was pushing.

"He's in Cincinnati." Kurt answered plainly.

"… Okay…. What's he doing in Cincinnati?"

"Working."

Burt looked back at Kurt's phone, to Kurt, and back again. "Okay. Why is that a problem?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "Because he didn't tell me he was going out of town, and he's been there since Wednesday morning. And neither of us are near enough to the babies in case of an emergency or something."

Burt understood now. But why didn't Blaine tell him where he was going?

"Oh. I'm sorry kid. But there's probably some reason he didn't tell you, I'm sure."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I guess there kind of is. He was supposed to only be there for one meeting on Wednesday and be off at 8 or a few hours after like he normally is. But, his boss made him stay. And now he won't be back until after us."

Burt nodded again. "Kurt, you should talk to him. I know he didn't mean to upset you by not telling you. And it's not his fault he's stuck there."

Kurt still wasn't comforted. "We're partner's dad. He is over 2 hours away from the twins driving distance. Even if just for a day, he should've told me. He knew on Monday, and the reason that he DIDN'T tell me is because he knew that I wouldn't agree to come here to DC with you and Carole if both he AND Savannah weren't with the twins."

Burt got it now. Blaine purposely went out of his way not to tell Kurt that he would be out of town in order to help Kurt take care of things he needed to take care of.

Burt got it. And he didn't blame Blaine, but understands why Kurt is upset with him.

"Well Kurt, you're right, you guys are partners. And now, you're also parents so, you've gotta work it out son."

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything. He planned on working it out, but he felt entitled to a grace period where he could be upset and give Blaine the silent treatment.

Even if it was a little immature.

"Okay, well, we leave for the airport in an hour. So be packed and ready to go alright? Time to say goodbye to DC. I don't think I'll need to be bringing you or Finn back with me here for a while. Probably not until the New Year. But we do have a Columbus event in a few weeks, but that's not too far."

"K. Thanks dad."

Burt walked towards the door, and when it was almost all the way shut, Kurt called him.

"Dad?"

Burt opened it more than the crack.

"Thanks for caring." Kurt said softly.

"Always son."

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Kurt arrived home to a very quiet and empty house Thursday night.

Well, Friday morning technically, since it was WELL after midnight. The condo was spotlessly clean, and smelled fresh. Kurt went around the house just looking; not for anything in particular, but just to look. He'd grown to really love this condo in last few months.

He looked in the diaper genies to find them all empty. The dishes were all cleaned and put away. Bottles all sanitized and on the bottle rack. The floor swept AND mopped. That was when he noticed a note on the fridge.

_Blaine dear,_

_You're father is demanding a visit with little Mackaiyn. Also, when you get back, Everett has some things that we all need to discuss. About the apartment and the rent. I tried to reason with him on the matter, and I will continue to do so, but we'll talk about it soon. Call me when you get in. We both really want to see the babies. Call first though._

_Love Mom._

Kurt finished the letter and thought right away, "That doesn't sound good."

He read it over once more, and then rolled his eyes at "a visit with Mackaidyn" as if Kayle doesn't exist at all.

He left the note where it was and brought his suitcase into the laundry area. He took out the bag of dirty clothes and left them on top of the machine to take care of tomorrow. Right now, he was just tired, and wanted nothing more than to go up to bed.

Settled in bed, warm blanket wise, but not so much in any other ways, he found that he couldn't sleep. He needed Blaine beside him. The past two nights without Blaine beside him, was enough. He was angry with Blaine right now, but he still could do well with having the warmth of his body temperature beside him.

They always made the jokes that if twilight had no Bella, and Jake and Edward were gay and a thing, Blaine was the warm wolf, and Kurt was the icy vamp. And yes, they were guilty of following the twilight franchise.

Oh come on! It's a great love story. It's flawed, and kind of ridiculous at times, but they love it.

Get over it!

Kurt was laying on Blaine's side of the bed, covered with the comforter, but just lying there trying to think of what to say when Blaine came home.

Not long later, he heard the front door being disturbed, and he didn't move. He decided he'd wait for Blaine to approach him.

Blaine locked the door behind him, and tossed his bag to the nearest couch. He saw that Kurt had his suitcases in front of that same couch telling him, that Kurt was upstairs.

He headed that way, and quickly because if he knew his boyfriend the way he thought he did, he would be lying in bed, still awake waiting for him.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, coming into the room slowly, not too loud just in case he was wrong, and Kurt actually was asleep.

"Hi." Kurt replied barely audible.

Blaine came further into the room, and walked around to Kurt's side of the bed to see him.

"Kurt… Baby, I said I'm sorry."

….

The couple for the first time, were arguing back and forth and after Blaine had apologized at least a dozen times, he didn't know what else he could do.

"Why can't you just please forgive me? I understand that I kept something from you and you have right to be angry about that, but I don't know why this is making you _this_ upset. The babies are just fine."

Kurt didn't know why he was so upset about it.

Except he did. There were a few reasons.

"We're supposed to be partners Blaine. I mean, it's bad enough that I'm not their real dad. But I tell myself that's okay because it'd be impossible for us to have a kid together anyway, and Savannah is my best friend, but were supposed to be partners, and to not be included in telling me you were going to be 2 hours away from our babies worries me. I'm afraid of being pushed out of things at another time later on."

And Blaine understood. That's what it was about. And he felt like an ASSHOLE. How could he be so careless? He didn't even realize how Kurt could've taken it.

Blaine just put his hands up to shrug. "I'm really sorry Kurt…. I didn't think about your feelings at all I guess. I'm sorry, I screwed up."

Kurt was just shaking his head. This sucked. He didn't want to argue with Blaine, but everything about this had him so worked up. He just had so much to say.

"Mostly this is so upsetting Blaine, because you've never lied to me before! And this Hurts! That you would lie to me!"

"Kurt, I said I was sorry." Blaine plead, and then paused to think. "Wait. You have lied to me before Kurt! So, can't we just call it even and make up?"

"I have NEVER lied to you Blaine."

Blaine looked behind him as if looking for some reinforcement or something. "Um, Savannah? When she told me she was pregnant? You knew about it and never said anything!"

Kurt put his finger up. "I never lied to you though Blaine, I just didn't tell you."

"So that makes it okay!? Keeping secrets?" Blaine asked.

"It wasn't my news to tell okay? And we already dealt with that! Months ago! And that's not what this is about!"

"Yes it is. It's the same thing Kurt. I didn't lie to you about this either. I just didn't tell you. And I didn't know that I would be stuck there. It wasn't my fault! I didn't have a choice!"

Kurt walked closer to Blaine now. "You did have a choice. You had a choice on whether or not to tell me that you had to go! You should have told me that you had to go out of town for work. And because you didn't tell me, you made a decision for me that I should've been able to make for myself."

Blaine just sighed. This was he and Kurt's first big argument. And after the week he'd had, it was just draining him more and more with every word. He was tired, and he just wanted Kurt to forgive him. He said he was sorry. Countless times.

"Kurt…. I said I'm sorry. I won't ever, EVER, keep something from you again okay?" Blaine walked directly in front of Kurt. "I promise you that. I promise Kurt. I don't know what else you want me to say." And Blaine grabbed his pillow from the bed and walked toward the door. It looked like he'd better sleep on the couch tonight.

And it might have suddenly seemed a little crazy that he was thinking that. He is actually a 16 year old who is living with his boyfriend, and is heading to sleep on the couch.

Kurt was still angry. Especially because Blaine had just tried to turn it around on him by pointing out his own lie from the past. That wasn't even a lie!

He didn't even know where it came from. But something boiled in him, and he couldn't contain it.

He walked after Blaine before he could completely leave the room, and he grabbed his shoulder.

He turned his body around, and kissed him.

Hard, and forceful, and….. and… Angry.

Blaine dropped the pillow from his hand, and let his mouth stay open when Kurt's lips released him.

"…..Does… Does that mean you forgive me?"

And Kurt kissed him again. Hard. "No."

But still, the boys grabbed each other's necks and started fervently making out. It was very rough and the tension between them was palpable.

"But I need you right now!" Kurt growled at him, his voice laced with 'mad'.

Blaine just let Kurt back him to their mattress. "Then take me!" He replied just as angrily.

Kurt bit hard into Blaine's neck while tearing his shirt down his shoulders, the buttons popping off.

"Kurt!" Blaine panted. "This is my best work shirt…"

Kurt just tore it all the way down his shoulder, none of the buttons salvaged, then moved to undo Blaine's belt. "And I just said you are NOT forgiven…"

He pushed Blaine back onto the bed, and pulled his own jeans off while Blaine unfastened his.

Kurt crawled over his boyfriend and linked eyes with him, forehead to forehead.

"This doesn't change anything….. I'm still upset with you….."

Blaine blinked, some sadness creeping through the wave of lust that had come over him in the past 60 seconds.

"Do you still love me?" He asked, afraid that Kurt might say no.

Kurt grabbed his boyfriends face. "There's NOTHING you can ever do that would make me not love you." And he kissed his nose. But he resumed his frown after. "I'm just mad at you."

And as Kurt reached down to pull Blaine's unbuckled pants down and throw them to the floor, he thought, 'I can live with that!'

And the sweet intimacy ensued for the next part of the night.

Sheathed by Blaine's boxers, Blaine's cock rested there, untouched, and not quite erect, but Kurt had plans to make it so.

Dark and messy barely hairs, led the way to his waistband and Kurt reached down to grab it firmly. Slowly he glided his fingers over his boyfriend's hot and heavy member, feeling it grow a bit under his touch. He fully wrapped his hand and all of his fingers around it, and started to pull upward. He was applying plenty of pressure, and still angry, he didn't plan on being very gentle.

Blaine whined and arched his back up pressing into Kurt's torso.

He currently felt very empty, and with his dick getting harder, he needed to be filled.

Kurt gripped Blaine's waist and held him down still to the bed, and then grabbed one of his legs to wrap around his back.

He reached under Blaine's boxers, and let his slightly chilly finger reach Blaine's perineum, and press onto it.

He pressed that finger over him a couple of times before doing so harder, only stopping when Blaine whimpered out his name. "Kurt!"

He looked straight at Blaine, into his eyes, and only blinked. He may be upset with him, but he missed him a lot too.

He adhered himself to Blaine's lips again to let out some pent up passion, and when Blaine's hands came to rest in his hair, he felt himself relax.

He needed to love his boyfriend. Mad or not. It'd been 2 days.

Kurt leaned over to their drawer to get some lube, and Blaine took advantage of the free minute, and took his boxers completely off. Easier access, and he needed something inside of him soon. He hoped Kurt wouldn't tease him too much.

Kurt came back to Blaine's naked bottom half, and with lubed up fingers. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, resting on his back, and Kurt wasted no time putting 2 fingers in Blaine's heated ass.

"Oh…" Blaine moaned, relaxing his muscles as Kurt's fingers intruded his walls. He started to pump his long digits inside, at a quick, but steady pace. He was already fully hard for him, and he wanted to wreck Blaine tonight. Hard, and fast. Quick, and rough. But well too, so he needed him properly stretched.

"Don't ever lie to me again!" Kurt scolded, Blaine panting beneath him.

"God! Kurt. I'm sorry! Fuck!" He shouted, Kurt grazing his prostate. "Baby, I won't."

Kurt was very thorough making sure Blaine was ready for his length, fingering for a good 8 minutes or so, leaving slow and sweet sloppy kisses up and down his chest and he did so.

When he withdrew, Blaine whined at the loss, but Kurt positioned his cock at Blaine's entrance. Ready or not, he needed to be inside. His cock was pulsing for the heat that was just on his fingers. And Blaine started to stroke himself waiting for Kurt to get inside him.

The freshly lathered head of Kurt's cock steady and very hard pressed into Blaine with no stalling. It was fast, and he went all the way in on the first thrust.

"Oah Kurt! Yeah…" Blaine groaned, his voice high pitched, and squeaking a tiny bit at the new pressure. Kurt pushed himself deeper, harder, inside, abusing Blaine's prostate with every thrust in. Bottoming out and gripping Kurt's ass like his life force, Blaine thrust his pelvis up with Kurt's every thrust down trying to get Kurt to never pull away from that sweet sweet bundle of heaven buried deep within his ass.

Kurt's pace got faster than it ever had before as he bucked in and out of Blaine, his balls hitting Blaine's slick crack with every movement. Both boys moaned, and panted in perfect tune. They synced in pitch, and seemed to make a perfect harmony, even now, in the bedroom.

"I freaking love you….. You-…. You're in so deep Kurt…." Blaine gasped in breathless air. His open mouth was barren on Kurt's shoulder; previously attempting a hickey, but halted when Kurt's hips started to stutter erratically. Fast, and then slow for a while. Rapid pace, and then slow again.

It meant one thing. Kurt was close. "Do you need to come baby?" Blaine asked him, whispering it low in his ear.

Kurt just slowed his hips, and left only his head in the very beginning heat of Blaine's ass. He didn't need to answer Blaine, choosing instead to come inside now, unable to hold back.  
>He started to stroke the length of his shaft fast, squeezing the head of his cock tighter, his eyes rolling into his head as he let his cum slide into his partner.<p>

"…Ah….. Blaine, your ass is so…God….. I love it…." Kurt breathed, followed by pulling his head out, watching his cream drip out following it.

Blaine clenched his hole, trying to keep his boyfriends seed inside. There was no closer feeling than having Kurt come inside of him.

Kurt watched Blaine clench and unclench his perineum, his ass playing with the stream, and Kurt let himself fall at his side, grabbing Blaine's body to him, and holding him close to his chest.

"I love you Blaine. I always will." Kurt spoke, softly, but aloud.

Kurt took Blaine's still very much erect length in his hand, and barely stroked it. Slowly up and down only a few times, before releasing it, and moving his hand to rest on his thigh.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the sudden stop, and turned only his head to question his boyfriend.

Kurt understood completely. He was thinking 'What about me?' or 'my turn?'

Kurt shook his head though.

"Oh, you're still not forgiven."

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Waking up early, unable to get off of his usual schedule, used to the fussing babies and rustling noises downstairs from the twins' morning schedule. As much as the dried stickiness in between his legs, and on his stomach made him immediately picture a nice morning shower with Kurt, he had to pass this time. He had a few things to do this morning. He very quietly moved to slip out of bed, but Kurt tightened his grip on him a bit. Blaine turned his body to be face to face with his slumbering boyfriend. He kissed his head, long and slow, and Kurt smiled in his sleep. When he tried to get up again, Kurt whined, prompting his to stay. "Sleep in with me…."

Blaine was tempted, but he had work to do this morning. Real work, as well as work on getting forgiven.

"Babe, I have to go to the bathroom." Blaine laughed.

When released, he went into their bathroom and only grabbed his towel, and body wash. He closed the bathroom door to make it seem like he went in to stay, but he snuck out to the downstairs bathroom and took a VERY quick shower. If he showered in their room, Kurt would surely join him, and he wanted Kurt to be able to sleep in so he could make him breakfast.

And stuff.

Freshly showered, he snuck back to the room realizing that he forgot clothes, and thankfully, Kurt had shifted to be laying on his stomach, head turned to the side, away from their dresser. Blaine settled for plain blue jeans and a t-shirt. He did NOT plan on going into school today. Not with his being pretty tired still, and wanting to spend the whole day with the babies and Kurt. Starting an early weekend so to speak, because he planned on spending all weekend with them. He went up to see if Kurt was still asleep before he felt in the clear to leave and go to the store. He had something to get for Kurt when he woke up.

At the store down the road a few minutes away, Blaine purchased his prize and a few things to go along with it, and on the way to the checkout line, he grabbed a few giant bags of Halloween candy for the weekend. Maybe they would be able to go out together later with the twins and get them some little infant costumes or something. Just to have a silly night together, and for 'tons of pictures' purposes. And, they could try to keep them awake for a few hours on parents' laps while they hand out candy as a family. Maybe then they'd sleep through the night.

Back at the house with a bag full of stuff, he arranged his gift for Kurt, and then proceeded to go upstairs and check on his sleepy head. He wasn't in bed anymore, but in the shower, and not knowing how much longer Blaine had to make breakfast, he rushed downstairs to get started.

He got out the fresh blueberries and bananas he'd just bought and started mixing some batter for pancakes.

Going to the fridge for items, he paused seeing a note on the freezer.

_Blaine dear,_

He read. His father had things to discuss… Great. About the rent… Perfect… He decided to deal with it later. He didn't want his dad to be able to ruin his morning. Not after the week he was going through.

The note having slowed him down, he rushed to fry up some bacon. Blaine was very knowing of his boyfriend, and though to the outside world, he objects to fatty bacon, Blaine knew better, that Kurt secretly loves it, but won't tell anyone.

Lastly, he scrambled some fluffy eggs. He made a couple plates just in time for his gorgeous wet haired boyfriend to make his way downstairs taking in the sight around him.

"Good morning!" Blaine announced happily, holding something behind his back while approaching Kurt who just narrowed his eyes walking toward his curly headed man friend as well, in fresh clothes and a smirky smile on his face.

Kurt looked around him at the table. "Hmm…. You…. You lied to me again." But he said it with a smile.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't leave to go to the bathroom."

Blaine smiled back though as the couple were head to head now. "I didn't lie. I did go to. I went to the bathroom downstairs."  
>Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "You're a goob."<p>

Kurt kissed Blaine for a short minute and Blaine took his hand.

"Breakfast?" And he gestured to the table, showing also his rose bunch for Kurt.

Kurt blushed deep. "Blaine…." He whined a bit embarrassed at the absolute blush his boyfriend had caused.

Kurt grabbed the bouquet and admired it. There was a pure white rose, representing unity, red rose for love, a yellow rose for friendship, A yellow rose with red tip, and we all know that that was the EPITOME of everything that is Kurt and Blaine; and then right in the middle, tying it perfectly together, was a light blue rose, which was VERY rare, and expensive, and most importantly, it was said to represent family. Kurt was stunned. They were beautiful.

The most amazing part about the roses though honestly, weren't not the roses, but the two pacifiers; one pink, and one blue, that were holding the 5 roses together.

Kurt had a tear in his eye. Blaine was freaking perfect.

Blaine just stayed quiet as he watched Kurt admire his gift.

"Do you forgive me yet?" He finally asked fully equipped with a puppy dog lip, after a minute of silence.

Kurt kissed his lip away. "Yes Blaine." Kurt answer surely. "I forgive you." And he kissed him again.

Blaine pulled a chair out for Kurt to sit.

"If you lie to me again though Blaine, were going to have a SERIOUS problem."

Blaine took a seat right across from him and put two fingers up.

"Scouts honor, I never will. Never again Kurt."

Kurt smiled and reached for a fork.

But with a few seconds of contemplation, Blaine added, "As long as we make some deal stating that we can FAKE fight in the future. In order to ensure that angry sex happens again. Sometime soon….?" He ended it like a question.

Kurt smiled so big, it nearly blinded his boyfriend.

"Last night…. That was really hot wasn't it?"

Blaine widened his eyes with drama at his boyfriend. "Uh… Yeah!"

The couple ate their yummy breakfast with mild chatter, and major sharing of the pictures Kurt had been sent of the twins in the past two days. Blaine didn't get much time AT ALL to enjoy his twins. Not even in picture form.

After filling his plate with seconds, Blaine stepped a little away from the table to put on a baby Einstein infant DVD, so it would play softly in the background.

What?! It was a comfort because the twins weren't home.

They finished breakfast, and didn't even need to prompt each other to know what next on today's agenda.

Time to go and see the twins. Blaine was just lucky that he had made Kurt breakfast, otherwise he'd have rushed over to Janah and Harry's immediately after coming downstairs, starving and dehydrated.

But, with nothing else on their minds at all, it was time to go and pick up their babies.

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**A/N: okie! Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. I have this thing with smut where I get worried about it being the same as the last scene, so I psych myself out thinking I might bore someone. So I hope I didn't disappoint. I hope you all liked the chapter. _I'll be getting more baby cuteness in here as they grow older into their months and such. They're still not even a month old yet, so u gotta remember that they don't do much yet. Cry, poop. But don't worry, things are heating up with the drama, and there is LOTS more to come! And! There's a BIG story surprise coming near Christmas for the babies. Stay tuned!_**

**_And please review everyone! They make me update at….. kind of the speed of light!_**

**Tell me what ya liked? Didn't like? What you might like to see? My plans for this fic are pretty set already. I know a lot of whats going to happen and when, but new ideas will be welcomed and considered! Im super open!**

**See ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

**Chapter 4: Lost**

**A/n: Hi everyone! I'm back. Sorry it's been awhile. I went the glee big show VIP and spent a long weekend in Los Angeles with my mom for her birthday. And before then, I was packing and preparing all week for the trip. I HAD A GREAT TIME, but I definitely missed my writing. : ) This story especially.**

**So here's a new chapter for ya all!**

**Savannah's Pov**

**November 1st**

How many other teenagers can say that they were turning 16 and already had 2 kids? I suppose technically since they were born at the same time, It CAN be considered not as bad as it sounds. I've only been pregnant once. But, because I was barely 15 when I had sex for the first time, that's how I look to the world. Like a sixteen year old with more than 1 kid. Now, my babies are not even a month old, and I am just today turning 16.

Ok yeah, it sounds and looks bad. But I guess that's just something I will have to deal with. I'm a teen mom. And it's okay, because I love my babies, and I have a great family. None of anything about us is normal, but normal is boring anyway.

I'm going to the spa today, for my birthday. Even though I'm technically using one of my shower gifts. My mom got me the new Itouch and some clothes. My dad got me a silver charm bracelet with 5 charms on it. A baby bottle that had 'Kaidyn' engraved on it; a blue pacifier that read 'Kayle'; a diamond shape with 'Mommy Savannah' on it; a big heart with KURT&BLAINE=DADDIES carved in it, and the last charm on it was a pentagon/house charm that said 'Family' in the middle.

I freaking cried so hard when I opened it. It is so beautiful.

After I cried over its beauty though, I questioned it. "What about Finn?"

My dad took a breath and had to think of the right response though before answering me.

"Honey, you and Finn have only been dating for a few months, and kind of unofficially at that. This charm bracelet is really significant for your family. If you marry Finn one day, I'll add to it."

Janah laughed. "So in other words, when you're 30!"

I smiled though. That makes a lot of sense. He's just my boyfriend, and though I really really like him, and I want to be with him for a long time, if not longer than that, I don't really know how long he'll be with me. And if we are meant to be, then he WILL have a charm on this AMAZING bracelet one day.

Justin got me a new video game for the WII, the newest donkey kong, which is AWESOME! Not that I'll get to play it much, but he saved up his allowance to get it for me! So he got a major kiss. Best little brother ever.

Best 16th birthday ever.

…

"Okay honey, everything is completely taken care of for the day. Kurt has Kayle with his family today, and they are spending the day at the zoo before it gets too cold this month to go. Blaine took Kaidyn to his parents' house, and abuela is going over to the condo to do laundry for you guys today. Relax, and go. Let yourself be pampered!" my mom chided me.

I sighed. As amazing as this all day spa sounds to me, I feel like I should be elsewhere. Like I should be at the zoo with Kurt and Kayle. Like I should be with Blaine and Kaidyn. Why should I get a spa day if they don't?

"Stop that! Because it was your gift. Stop trying to talk yourself out of using it. You deserve a break. Ever since Kurt and Blaine went back to school, you have been running yourself ragged with the twins for the majority of your days. Let them have one day. And you take one day. It's your birthday after all. Enjoy it."

I sighed. "It's not that mom. I love that Kurt and Blaine are spending time with the babies. I just feel guilty that I'm not too." I looked out the window. "Maybe I should go with the Hummels to the zoo."

But my mom was shaking her head. "Sav? Have you ever thought that maybe they WANT to spend some time alone with the twins? They have both been gone for a few days, and they WANT you to have a break. They missed Kayle and Kayde, so stop stressing."

I nodded then. My mom was right. I'd forgotten that they were gone for a few days before Halloween. They wanted to spend more time with the twins, but things like work always seemed to get in the way. I don't really know what it's like in their shoes though because I am not working yet. I'm with the babies all day every day and if I go somewhere, they go with me. But, I have to go back to work in 2 weeks, so I guess I'm about to learn how the boys feel soon.

"But Blaine hasn't gotten a break either. How is that fair?"

My mom just narrowed her eyes at me. She wasn't letting me make excuses. Birthdays are a big deal to mom. She never works on her birthday. And she makes the whole family do the same. So if I question her again, she'll just say, 'Blaine will have a birthday at some point, and he'll get his full day break.'

So, I'm off to the spa.

….

And this spa was AMAZING! I got a full body massage, extensive back massage, a little tan, manicure and pedicure, and even a wax. A FULL BODY wax.

Meaning EVERYWHERE! Well, somewhat everywhere.

I never thought that would happen. I planned on waxing my legs, because I could use one, but I was ….. Persuaded to go further.

_"Oh, I don't know…. Doesn't that really hurt? I'm really not good with pain…."_

_But the aesthetician was prudent. She had LOADS of reasons why I should wax my… My hoohah. I guess she didn't know that this experience was completely paid for already and she couldn't weasel any more money from me because I didn't pay for it._

_"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked._

_I nodded. And it got me thinking about when Finn and I do eventually take that next step._

_He'd probably really appreciate a clean 'under'._

_"I think he might like it a lot." She smiled._

_"Tamara! Stop that! She is only 16!" another beautician said with a giggle._

_I laughed too. "Yeah, but I have baby twins at home."_

_Both workers were surprised. "Oh you do?! How sweet. But how old are they? Because a bikini wax may be doubly painful if you've just had them."_

_I panicked at hearing that._

_"Uh... They're not even a month old yet. So that's probably a bad idea."_

_The new beautician nodded in agreement, but the waxist looked back at me. "You might not even feel it considering how soon ago you had them." She tried._

Yeah, no. I did have a trim, because I'm not like, CHEWBACCA or anything. But there's not much down there anymore. I didn't want to do something drastic that would hurt my down there any more than it had already suffered this year.

Being here at the spa though today was HEAVENLY. It really was EXACTLY what I needed. I needed to be pampered, and feel clean and relaxed. It was an INCREDIBLE gift. I may come here a few times a year.

Paradise.

The feelings I feel on this massage table are very very…. Nice feelings….. It feels like I have slipped into a comfort coma. I have never felt so relaxed. As my eyes closed at the start of my back massage, I started drifting away. And after a while, resting my eyes turned into a full on daydream. I was imagining myself being massaged by someone else, instead of this random lady.

Finn.

He was straddling my back and his hands rubbing soothing circles and hard presses all over me. First my back, and then my sides, and arms, and then moving lower to my hips.

Everything was a dream now though as I could feel my cheeks being massaged and squeezed. It was comfortable and sexy and peaceful. But on top of all of those things, it was turning me on.

My breath started to get a little heavier and I squirmed just a little beneath his touch as his hands moved a little slower, and harder, and so he whispered, "just relax."

And it wasn't Finn's voice…. and I snapped out of it.

The masseuse was still massaging my back, and my stomach sides, but my behind was still covered by a towel.

Wow, that fantasy changed quickly. It was in my head. I hoped the being turned on part was in my head too. Was that fantasy because I wanted Finn to massage me like that?

Maybe I just had Finn on the brain. I'll call him later on. Maybe he is free and we can have a date today or something since Kurt and Blaine want the twins all day today. I'm supposed to be taking the whole day for myself, but Finn time is for me. If it's something I want, then it's for me right?

….

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~**_

_**Hummels day out**_

_**All knowing Point of view**_

"Oh come on Kayle, look at the pretty peacocks." Kurt cooed at his sleeping son on his chest.  
>But Kayle was snoozing like a baby. He was uninterested in anything but his own eyelids.<br>"Alright, well since he's sleeping now can we PLEASE go eat!?" Finn whined.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes. "God you're such a baby. Fine. Let's go." Kurt said, picking up his camera from the fence he set it on a second ago and turned around toward the food kiosks.<p>

Finn air fist pumped a "Yes!" and turned the baby stroller around speedily, still using it as a race car.  
>"It's a baby stroller, in a zoo Finn. Not a Porsche in NASCAR." Kurt shouted after him.<p>

Kurt stopped at a chicken wrap Kiosk and Finn was bored and grossed out.

He wanted fun food. Burgers, fries…. ANYTHING but this.  
>Finn stopped and shook his head at his brother. "Wow, you had twins and turned into a bore, brother."<br>Finn let go of the stroller and reached for the Mobi carrier Kurt was wearing Kayle in.

"C'mon, trade me." Finn ushered.  
>Kurt raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth wide. "Are u crazy? You're using the zoo walkway as a racetrack for the baby stroller and you want me to give you the BABY?!" Kurt asked, shocked.<br>Finn just pouted a little. "C'mon, he's my buddy! I haven't held him all day cus you've hogged him." Finn pointed.  
>Kurt looked down at Kayle though and smiled. He had been hogging him.<br>Well, why not? It's his son.

"He's napping Finn." Kurt tried.  
>Finn crossed his arms though. <em>Excuses.<em>  
>"Exactly, once he's awake, you'll be demanding him back. Let me hang with the kid. As his uncle, I am obligated to hang at some point today! Plus I can send him some boy thoughts through his subconscious so he will perk up when we get to the actual COOL animals." Finn laughed. But Kurt just shook his head.<p>

His brothers an idiot.

"Come on Kurt, you know I'm right, peacocks and giraffe's, lame. The wildcats are where it's at."

"The tigers can growl and scare him." Kurt stated.

Finn just sighed. "Come on Kurt. Can I please have a turn?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and proceeded to unhook the clip on his back and then helped buckle it onto Finn, who smiled deep in accomplishment.  
><em>My turn<em>, he thought.  
>When Kayle was strapped safely to Finn's chest, Finn puffed it out triumphantly. "Hmm. Proud uncle. How do I look?"<p>

Kurt just snickered loudly. "Ridiculous."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Thanks." He said simply, and then… He ran.

"To the burgers!" He announced.  
>Taken totally off guard, Kurt yelled after him. "Finn!"<br>...

"Mom! He totally stole him!" Kurt complained.

"Oh please! You gave him to me!" Finn argued, kind of whispering.

"Yeah, and then you ran off! That's practically kidnapping!"

Finn scoffed, "You're a lunatic!"

"Boys! Shut up!" Burt shouted through his laughter. Then popped an onion ring in his mouth.

Kurt just 'hmmph'ed forward to unhook the baby Mobi from Finn's back, and take Kayle back from his doof of a brother.

"I'll be taking my son to the healthy food line that won't give one of his daddy's heart disease before he turns 10. And then, we'll be going back to the real and QUIETER animals, and AWAY from the FOOTBALL PLAYING cheetah! Because my baby, is not a racecar OR a cub, thank you."

Kurt walked away from the food table filled with junk cooing, "That was a good one. Isn't daddy Kurt funny?" to his sons, still sleeping form.

The other 3 Hudmel's just shook their heads and laughed at their son and brother's expense.

"Can someone please tell him he's become a psychopath?" Finn shouted.

Carole playfully smacked the back of Finn's head.

Kurt made sure to pick up a giant stuffed Panther for Savannah's birthday as well as the MILLION stuffed little animals he got for the twins.

Finn was still debating on what to get Savannah. Since he didn't know that her birthday today, he profusely apologized, repeatedly over texts all morning and PROMISED to get her an AMAZING gift. But that it would be late.

Savannah just giggled at Finns expense. And told him all she wanted was a kiss.

And maybe a massage. Haha.

A great day at the zoo, and a great birthday at the spa; At least 2 of the three parents, (and an uncle) were having a really great times with their twins and family. It's too bad the same couldn't be said for everyone today…

_**…..**_

_**Blaine's Pov**_

_I wish that I could say my whole day was great and peaceful, and filled with love and family like it was for Kurt and Savannah today. But it wasn't._

_It started out that way, with my dad and mom ADORING little Kaidyn still of course, and mom never wanted to put her down, which suited my little girl just fine because she loved being held, and my dad was alternating between holding her in front of a huge pile of presents/toys on the floor for her to admire, though she never showed interest. He even spent a good part of the morning then taking selfies of them together to DOCUMENT THE FAMOUS GRANDDAUGHTER._

_I didn't mind it too much, because despite his arrogant and ridiculous attitude, he loves her, and I can't keep him from loving her. Anyone who wants to love and spoil my little Kaidyn is okay to do so._

_At least that's what I was saying in the morning and early afternoon._

_That's what I was saying before things got dramatic and heavy over once again, my sexuality._

_Before I realized that my father being a part of my kids' lives, would be an enormous mistake._

_"So Blaine, now that the little one is asleep we should get to discussing the rent and such."_

_I was not ready for what was about to be said. Not ready at all._

_…._

"This is SUCH, BULLCRAP!"

My dad was the biggest jackass I had ever had the DIS-pleasure of being related to. "Blaine, you have made your choice. And I have made mine."

I wasn't accepting that though. "Why would you do this at the WORST possible time! Dad, Savannah is going back to work in less than two weeks! We're going to need daycare! I can't afford this!"

My mom picked Kaidyn up from a playpen and took her out of the foyer. "She doesn't need to be privy to this conversation.

I wanted to thank my mom because I was about to yell something fierce and wouldn't have my daughter hearing that.

"Son, you have that boy, and Savannah to help you all financially. And the boy's parents too since you're keeping him around. I'm not supporting everything."

I was fuming. "That _boy_ has a name, and dad! The whole reason Savannah and I accepted the condo in the first place was because you said you would be paying half the rent! I can't afford a 1600 dollar a month condo! Even with us working!"

My dad shrugged though. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. He might as well not have been having the conversation at all. "I've told you Blaine. Your choice will not be supported by me anymore. I won't judge you for it, I just won't be supporting you with it either." He stated, like it was being said in an everyday nonchalant conversation.

"Now I will do anything for that baby girl, and I would fully support you if you didn't loop Kurt in to this with your family, but I cannot condone your choice of lifestyle."

"It's not a choice!" I yelled to him. "I don't understand why you can't understand that! I am gay! It's who I am, and nothing anyone says or does will be able to change that!"

My dad just shrugged again though. "Like I said, you've made your choice. Your mother paid your car off and it's in your own name, so consider that our understanding."

I had a tear in my eye now. I can't believe this.

"Dad….." I pleaded.

"I will not pay for a home for you and your family if he is going to be there and live there. You want to have a gay love fest, THEN HE can help you pay for it."

I was feeling weak. Dizzy even…. What the hell am I going to do without that condo? I make barely 2000 dollars a month. And Kurt makes not even half of that.

And I was hoping to cut down on hours when Savannah returns to work so that I can focus heavier on school and the twins….. Now what the hell are we gonna do?

"Please dad. Don't do this…. I love Kurt okay. Mom understands and accepts me. Why can't you just be happy that I am happy. I'm working my ass off! I'm still in school and you have 2 gorgeous grandchildren. Don't you want the best for them?" I asked, feeling a little bit like a freaking loser…. I'm kind if begging….

What am I doing?

"Yes, of course I do Blaine! And that's why I am doing this! Them having two 'DADDIES', is not what's best! I am TRYING to get you to see that you are doing the wrong thing here and you need to stop with this nonsense, and get rid of whatever THING that you have going with this boy."

I was full on crying now. I wasn't even ashamed about it. I can admit to being heartbroken. How else is someone supposed to feel when their father is a complete asshole…..

"….That's not going to happen dad… Kurt is their dad too."

My dad spat at me now, "You are poisoning them Blaine!"

"No. YOU are poisoning them!" I yelled back, and I went out of the foyer to go and get Kaidyn. I am done with this.

I'm done with him.

My mom was feeding Kayde a bottle in her arms at the table and I grabbed her from her. "Mom, I have to go."

My mom was taken aback at me snatching Kayde away, but she surely had heard everything. I didn't need to explain.

"Blaine, please don't go son." My mom said.

But I stormed back out to my dad with Kaidyn in my arms. "I'm sorry mom. But I can't have my daughter around his prejudice and bigotry. I have to leave! I can't be here anymore! And I won't be coming back."

"Blaine, sweetie wait-"

I started to one handedly pack up Kayde's diaper bag while saying a speech. "You know? It was so admirable of you guys to help me after I screwed up big time. Most parents wouldn't do that, and you guys did. And even though you did it for the WRONG reasons, insulting me in the process, I still appreciated you for it."

Having gotten Kayde's bag filled, I put her in her car seat and strapped her in while I continued. "But dad, this is a whole new level of cruel you're reaching. I told you that I wouldn't be able to have a condo on my own. But you INSISTED and said that you would cover half of the rent for a few years. And to decide to take it back when it is at the MOST TERRIBLE time to; I don't know how that's even human."

My mom had nothing to say, but she was on the verge of tears I could see. How she can live with herself for living with him, I will never be able to fathom it.

My dad was quiet too, though more emotionless. He just had his arms folded over his chest and stood stoic.

"If you're leaving, may I say goodbye to my granddaughter?"

I just blinked. There was only one answer for that request. After this?

"No. You can forget about your GRANDDAUGHTER. I won't be bringing her back here. Then she might be corrupted into a bigot like you."

And with the car seat in my hand, and bag on my shoulder, I went out to my car.

I won't be returning to 464 Copeland Ct. in Westerville again.

My father just lost his granddaughter.

And a son.

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**All knowing Pov**

A few more weeks had passed and things have been more stressful than ever. For everyone involved.

Kurt had been working some extra hours at the shop because his dad had been very busy with politic stuff, and Finn wasn't much help. Finn had been busy doing football, so he wasn't available to work after school leaving Kurt pretty much in charge at the tire shop. In October Kurt was doing really well with getting at least seven hours of sleep every night. Now, with November things were not going quite the same. In order to keep up with his schoolwork, he had been pulling a lot more all nighters. Sure, it wasn't healthy but his N.Y.A.D.A application depended on him having perfect grades. He still attended two days a week for glee club and only for half the time, but with the letter of recommendation that Mr. Schue had given him for his application, he was hoping that it would be enough along with his academics and well-planned audition to get in.

Blaine was still being worked ragged to the bone by his idiot boss and he didn't even get the occasional break that he got on the two days of the week set Sherman Phelps was around. Sherman hadn't returned from business in Cincinnati until about three days ago. And even then, he wouldn't be seeing him at a meeting until this evening. If he made it to that meeting. Blaine had gotten so used to not getting any breaks that he just sort of was starting to run through his workday on autopilot. And when he got home he completely crashed out without eating dinner, and without doing any homework. He was arriving at school two hours early so that he could cram to get his homework done in the library and honestly it was a wonder that he was still functioning awake and alive through the day at all.

Savannah's day-to-day situation hadn't really changed either since Kurt and Blaine had gone back to school. She had been completely exhausted, thankfully getting her homework done pretty well considering how busy she was daily with the twins though. She was stressed out emotionally partly because of postpartum depression, but partly from having not enough (or really any) contact with anybody over the age of zero, especially Finn, and she missed him terribly. And to top it all off, she was getting about as much sleep as Blaine. Maybe with a few extra 20 minute naps thrown in.

And all of that was about to change. Blaine's father revoking his stipulation of paying half of the rent until Blaine is 18, was causing immense stress all around. It took an enormous toll on the entire family. They couldn't even move out and find a cheaper apartment or go back to their parents' houses because they were sucked into a year-long lease.

Savannah was going back to work today at 5, and with Blaine working until 5:30, and Kurt working until 8 o'clock at night, there was no childcare for the twins between 4:30 and 6:00. Savannah had tried both of her parents but they were both working as well. Burt and Carole were both out of town again for another political convention. And now that Blaine's dad was out of the picture, it kind of rendered his mom less able to come around much either.

Things were very complicated.

And with Savannah working, this life was not working either.

But without Savannah working, how are they going to afford to have their two children?

…

Blaine was having a NIGHTMARE November. He really was. He left his wallet and jacket in his locker at school, and got almost all the way to work before realizing it. It had been pouring rain when he'd left school, but he was already late, so he wasn't worrying about the rain. He didn't notice it at all to be honest. The earlier he got to work, the earlier he could get away with asking to leave. Savannah had to work today at 5 and I wasn't scheduled to be off work until 6. Kurt had to stay at the shop until at LEAST 8, and there was no one to stay home with the babies from 4:30 to 6:30. But now that he got to the parking garage for his job, he didn't have his employee card. And it was 20 dollars to park in there without it. Which he would've paid to save time.

If he had his wallet. Which if he did, he'd have his employee card and wouldn't need to pay.

Rock in a hard place.

Blaine had parked down the block on the crowded street about 2 blocks from the office downtown. He stuffed his folder full of research and notes scattered on the backseat, into his backpack to spare it from the rain, and ran down the streets to work.

It was gross outside today. Hail-ey and ice-ey, and cold.

Typical weather for November in Ohio. But not so nice for Blaine without a jacket.

Out of breath, Blaine ran into work, his hair soaking wet but his clothes somewhat dry having been running so fast.

He ran into the meeting he was supposed to be in, late, out of breath, and slightly unprepared. Knowing he could easily avoid immediate reaming by sitting in a different empty seat, he aimed for one. Sebastian shook his head though and pointed to the seat beside him.

_I hate my life….."_ Blaine thought, walking as slowly as possible over to his boss without being dramatic.

Someone was presenting right now, so Sebastian wrote down his bitching on a pad and slid it to Blaine.

**"where the hell were you!?"**

Blaine took the pen from his meerkat boss and started to scribble his reply. Too bad Sherman wasn't here. Smythe avoided interacting with Blaine at all when Sherman was around because Sherman thinks Sebastian is too hard on him. But today, it looked like Mr. Phelps wasn't here. So Sebastian had no one higher up than him to answer to.

_"I'm sorry. I had a test in my 5th period so I couldn't leave as early as you wanted me to. And Savannah had a doctors appointment for the twins and I had to go to that at noon so I missed lunch and half of my 4th period. And I couldn't park downstairs so I had to find parking._

Blaine slid the paper back to his boss and he rolled his eyes as he read it.

**"Excuses. You need to get your ass in here on time! Your unprofessionalism is going to SCREW both of us, and if this happens again, I will HAVE. YOUR. ASS!"**

Blaine just nodded and mouthed 'Okay.' He was letting down work quite a bit lately. Showing up late, almost every day for a few weeks now, and not finishing his logging duties in the allotted timeframe. He'd been staying at least 45 minutes late after work to finish things.

He'd always been very prepared for meetings though… Until today. He was just so tired.

School, working, and babies had left him exhausted. He hadn't double checked if he had everything he'd needed from the printer, and he was missing a couple key documents.

"Damn it!" Blaine cursed himself, going through his folder a third time. He'd just sat in front of a committee like an IDIOT looking for papers that he didn't have, for like 5 minutes.

Blaine was kicking himself. He must have neglected to print them.

"Blaine, you're missing the overall sales agenda and renewed contract with the Columbus franchise." Sebastian berated him outside after the head of the meeting cut it short and said that they'd reconvene tomorrow evening instead. Blaine was relieved, and thanking whatever God is listening that the deadline wasn't until next week. So he had time to fix what he messed up.

Of course, Sebastian didn't see the relief in it.

"You are not going to be working from home anymore assy. You don't do things as thorough unless I can watch you!"

Blaine sighed. "Sebastian, I can't be here 24/7! I have to spend some time at home to take care of my family." Blaine said, for the millionth time to his douchebag of a boss.

"You have to take care of business first assy, and thorough. Coming in late, and doing half ass work at your job is crap. You won't have the money to take care of your family if you don't get back on track with your work."

_ I already barely have enough money to take care of my family…. _ Blaine sighed inside, pessimism just taking over his whole sense of self.

"I'm sorry boss. I'm here now. I can get everything reprinted and triple check to make sure I have everything. I'm doing my best okay? I've never been unprepared for a presentation and it won't happen again."

Blaine couldn't tell if his boss didn't believe him, or if he just didn't care enough to comment, because after that, he walked away without another word.

Blaine exhaled, and when Sebastian was out of sight, he backed into a wall. This month sucks!

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

It was 4:45 pm, and the rain was still falling hard. Savannah was just getting off of the bus with her huge double stroller.

This week had been really difficult. Savannah had testing all week and studying for them was impossible with her babies that required their near constant attention.

These twins NEED 3 parents, an uncle and 6 grandparents in order to function! Now with 2 grandparents down, and 2 grandparents who weren't available as often, it was really doing a number on how things worked!

Now that Blaine was FINALLY finished with work, mostly, he was rushing out the front doors to meet Savannah out front and get her to work while taking over the babies. Thank God he and Kurt traded cars this morning because they forgot to switch the car seat attachments to his Prius.

Savannah was on the verge of tears herself approaching the entrance to Blaine's job as the babies both cried loudly. It was raining heavily, the stroller was soaking wet, and the babies hadn't eaten in 2 hours. The bus ride to downtown Lima was crowded, and everyone was unhappy.

Blaine looked down to put his folder into his bag, and as he looked back forward, he crashed!

"Mr. Sherman!" He exclaimed!

He had just run right into his bosses boss and knocked all of his papers in a huge puddle.

He looked down right away and knelt to pick up his stuff. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I-… Geez! I'm so sorry!"

Sherman's papers were completely destroyed and Blaine was just being pushed further into give up mode with each passing second.

"Blaine! Relax its okay, I- I've got copies. It's okay. Just leave 'em."

Blaine kept picking up the water sloshed documents though, still frenzied, and not really focused on listening over the rain. Sherman knelt with the boy to pick up the remaining slop. "Let's trash them, I'll print more in my office. It's okay."

Savannah spotted the altercation and then ran up the ramp with the stroller to get underneath an awning Blaine was beneath.

Getting up with a stack of ruin, the two parents noticed each other.

"Savannah." Blaine said in hello, heading over to look at the stroller.

Sherman looked at the girl too. "Hello."

She only gave a nervous smile back and a shy wave.

_So Mr. Blaine has a lady and a baby. _The chairman thought.

"Are they okay? They're screaming….." Blaine asked nervously.

_Oh! Two babies. _

And they really were screaming. They were deeply upset though. Not much contact, they were hungry, probably cold, and the pounding rain on the stroller had to be scary. The bus had people bumping into it every couple of minutes and again, they were both hungry.

Savannah just shook her head frantically and Blaine looked into the stroller and bit his lip. He hoped they hadn't gotten wet with the heavy rain.

"They're dry, but I didn't have time to feed them before we left, and the bus was late and crowded so I didn't even get to sit to feed them."

_A young girl with a stroller? You give up your seat for that. What is wrong with people?! _Sherman continued his thoughts. But a realization hit him just now. The parent's stressed facials, the rain, the fact that they are all still standing out in it.

"Why don't you two come on inside. Get out of the rain, come on."

Savannah was too overwhelmed with the crying to even remember that she is going to be late for her first day back at work. Sherman held the door open and Blaine took over the stroller while Savannah followed behind him back into the building. The kids were heading to a bench, but Sherman guided them somewhere else. His office had better seats and more privacy.

"Here. You can use my office. Come on." Blaine followed Sherman, and Savannah followed Blaine into an office. Sherman shut the door behind them.

Blaine wished he knew that Sherman had his own office before. He'd have liked to drop a good morning sir every once in a while.

Savannah sat in a chair and stripped the stroller of its covers but before putting them down she hesitated; "They're all wet… I-"

"Don't worry about that. Just set them aside." Sherman assured her as he sat at his desk and picked up the phone.

Savannah took out one of her screamers and immediately exhaled in relief. They were dry. And the car seats were even pretty dry on the inside.

Blaine took his other twin out and exhaled in thank as well. The cover blankets were destroyed, but at least the babies didn't get wet.

"Shh shh…. Kayde it's okay, shh.." Savannah tried to take off her wet jacket, but realized again where she was.

Kind of nervous, and uncomfortable because she didn't know Sherman, she bit her lip. "I um… I breastfeed….. I-"

Sherman put his hands up and turned away. "It's okay, I have kids sweetheart." Savannah nodded and tended to her daughter. She unwrapped Kaidyn's blanket to keep herself and the baby covered so she could nurse. Blaine tried to soothe Kayle by rocking him around. He was usually calmed with motion.

Usually.

Distracted for a while with the dulled crying and young adults in his office, Sherman forgot what he was even doing before he and Blaine collided.

…

**Sherman's Pov**

"Sharon, can you bring me up a coffee, and something to eat from the café please. I'm gonna work through my dinner hour." I paused as I waited for a response.

_"Sir I thought you just left for lunch."_

"I did, but I left my keys inside and then something came up."

I knew that Sharon was rolling her eyes. "You'd leave your head behind if it wasn't attached sir. What would you like?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah yeah. And anything warm will be just fine. Thanks hun I appreciate it."

I hung up and proceeded to watch the random scene in my office.

Blaine had never looked young and vulnerable before. He was very tired at times, but he always had a dapper, mature, and prepared look about him. But right now, he looked very…..

Young.

I had been planning to speak to my Ceo today before the end of shift about Blaine. The Cincinnati thing had been freshly eating at me since it happened, and I knew something was not right with it.

But I didn't expect this at all. Blaine was so young.

Who'd have thought he had a family.

Twins at that.

It made me wonder if Smythe even knows about it.

The young parents tended frantically to their babies, and as things got more quiet, I just sat back and analyzed a little.

I assume Blaine is a few years into college, but the girl's backpack on the floor said '_Mckinley High school'._

Well, she could be not much younger than he is... And thinking deeper into it, I would imagine 2 babies probably put her behind in school... understandable.

Blaine works during the week sometimes at noon, way before high school lets out, so a college schedule is a lot more flexible I suppose, and the little ones look pretty young. Dads don't need maternity leave from school like the mom's do.

Makes sense.

Blaine was humming now, and searching through the diaper bag.

"Are there any bottles Savannah?" He asked frustrated.

Savannah shook her head still looking at her baby. "No. I have some in the fridge at home. But I left late and I forgot to-"

She was cut off by a high pitched scream from the baby in Blaine's arms.

"Okay, ok. Shh. C'mon Kayle. Shush." And Blaine picked up on his bouncing and humming.

"Kale and Kade huh?" Sherman said with a smile.

Blaine and Savannah both smiled a little through their busyness.

An assistant with a brown bag in her hand interrupted my train of thought though.

"Mr. Phelps. Your meal sir."

I walked to the doorway. "Thanks doll." I said taking the bag, and she left the office.

The kids didn't even notice anyone; they weren't paying attention to anything other than their babies.

I'm such a loon. I can't believe I didn't piece it together in Cincinnati. The phone call in the hall had really said it all, and it went right over my head...

The responsibility he was leaving behind. His not sleeping for a month. He basically told me, and I didn't connect the puzzle.

In the middle of Blaine changing a diaper, his lady turned to him. "Blaine, what time is it? I was supposed to be at work at 5, I'm so late!" The girl cried.

"Blaine, can I call valet for you? Where's your car?" I asked, trying to help in any way I can. They seemed way overwhelmed.

"Oh, I- I don't have any money on me for valet. It's okay, my cars not in the parking garage." He replied, and he started packing up the diaper bag.

1, he changed that diaper with a CRAZY quickness, and 2, What?

I was confused. "Why not? You work here. You can park downstairs free."

Blaine nodded though, probably because he knew this already. "I- I know. I left my wallet in my locker, so I didn't have my badge. And, I didn't have 20 dollars to park down there without it either, so I parked a few blocks away."

And I didn't miss that slip.

Locker?

They don't have lockers in college.

Wait a minute….. He IS in high school…. "Your locker?…. Blaine are you in high school?"

I wasn't trying to sound accusing or anything, but maybe it came out that way because he turned completely pale.

He started to stammer. "I- N- I don't um…I didn't mean to say-. I-"

I put my hand up and started walking toward him. "Blaine. You have no reason to lie. It's alright. It's okay."

Blaine just kept bouncing his baby, trying to stay distracted. "N- no...No sir, I'm not-... I-..." he looked to his baby in a panic...

"Blaine?" I said as softly as I could. I wanted to have an understanding tone. "How old are you?"

The boy sighed, because he was caught and he knew it..."I'm almost 17." He said, barely louder than a whisper.

Blaine turned to put his baby back in the car seat while shaking his own head. And I'm pretty sure he muttered, "God I have a big mouth…." Under his breath.

I went back to my desk to think.

And now is just not the time. "Where's your car Blaine? I'll have someone go and get it."

Blaine protested right away though, again. "Sir, I- I don't have any money to pay the valet guy."

"Don't worry about that." I told him.

So he just nodded. "I'm parked on Ellis and 4th. It's um- a black Navi. There's baby sun shades on the back windows."

I told the valet attendant through the phone to bring the car.

In less than a minute, a man in a suit was at the door for the keys. "Sir? You called for Valet? Hi Blaine." He greeted both of us.

Blaine smiled, "Hey John." He dug into his pocket, tossing his keys to the valet and adding "The black Navigator 2 blocks away."

"Thanks John. Put a rush on it please." I added.

"Yes Sir." He nodded a quick nod, and hustled out of the office.

"Mr. Phelps. I really appreciate this." Blaine said, putting a now calm, and sleeping in his car seated baby back onto the stroller.

Relieved, he buckled his son in and approached me as I nodded to him.

He spoke in a lower voice now. "Mr. Sherman I….. I really need this job. I know I haven't been working very well lately, and I know that I'm not supposed to have the position that I have because I'm underage, but, you see my father-"

But I had to cut him off before he had a heart attack or something. "Blaine, stop. I'm not going to report you or anything. You're not going to lose your job, okay?"

Blaine was quiet. He looked at the girl who was settling the other baby in a seat as well, and then he looked back at me.

"Go Blaine. Your car will be out in front any minute. Get her to work. And those babies taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow. Come straight to 'MY' office, and we can talk."

I could almost see the kid shaking inside; for fear of losing his job.

"Your job is still secure Blaine. Relax. I just need to talk to some people. Don't worry."

Blaine nodded to himself then, feeling a weight lifted I'm sure. "Thank you boss." And he shook my hand before leaving the office with the stroller in his grasp.

The teens walked out of the office, but the girl turned around before leaving. "Thank you sir."

I smiled. "No problem sweets."

I went to my window to see them out, and when they'd settled their car seats, and drove off, I retreated into my office.

I might be here all night, but I have work to do. A teenager or not, Blaine is very good at his job, and I know that he has a lot more potential than is being tested. Or even explored. He's technically not even permitted to work here without a high school diploma and some college credit. So that's one thing.

Sebastian uses the hell out of him, which was proven in Cincinnati and he CLEARLY doesn't get any sleep. Another question was how he is working so much, and going to high school, and raising two infants? While also getting no sleep. He seems kind of like a superhero to me to be honest. NOBODY can do that!

I feel nosy about it all though. Where are this kids parents? What are his grades like given his situation? How did Sebastian get him in the first place, and the most important question, does Smythe know about Blaine's life situation?

Because if so, why did he hire a 16 year old teen in the first place. And more importantly, why is the assistant doing most of the CEO's job?!

Being in Sebastian's clutches was the WORST place for Blaine to be. Smythe may be good at his job, but the only reason he was is because he is sly, conniving, persuasive, and mean. Yet he appears kind and gentle to the far away eye. He just had that type of personality.

He was an asset to the company, but I will NOT tolerate him cheating in the company. If Blaine is doing the work, he needs proper credit for it.

I got online, my soup and sandwich brought to me earlier, forgotten.

I had work to do.

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

_A/N: So? What'd you think? The Sherman stuff has been planned since before I even introduced his character in the previous story. It all came to me out of nowhere and its been sitting in my notes for like a year. I'm so glad I got to put it into place in a chapter._

_Also, I updated Connection yesterday for missing last week. I'm updating this for this week, and I'm hoping to update a third chapter this week in apology, and then get back on track with my once a week updates. (and its not this fic every update. Its one of my 5 WIPS being updated once a week. So there will be times when this one is two in a row, or another 2 in a row. It depends on ideas.)_

_Poor Blaine is just having a SHITTY month. Please review? Anything you liked, hated? Loved? Want to see?_


	5. Chapter 5: Officially Fired!

_A/n: did you guys know that New York has a NYADA? It's really called NYCDA? New York conservatory for dramatic arts? I was doing New York research and I found that out and thought it was pretty cool. : ) _

_Hi everyone again! I just wanted to add, any of you who are following 'I dreamed it for you dad', you might be a tiny bit satisfied to know that I have a paragraph or so written for it….._

_Sad right?_

_Sorry guys. I'm trying, I just suck if there's no original character in the story. : ( I won't give up on it, but it's a hassle. I'm tryin…"_

**Oh, and I added a small scene while Savannah is at the spa to the last chapter! She starts fantasizing and daydreaming. Finn.**

**I totally forgot to put it in the last chapter. Its not necessary to go back and find it in the chapter, its only a couple paragraphs. its there now, but I posted it as a new chapter in the IWIWK MISSING MOMENTS story for anyone who wants to read it. : ) Its just good to know that it happened.**

**… ….. …..**

~~ALSO. THIS WEEK, I STARTED SCHOOL, ONLINE CLASSES ONLY SINCE I WORK FULL TIME, BUT MY HOURS WERE EXTENDED, I STARTED SCHOOL, LAST WEEK WAS HECTIC GETTING MY CORRECT SCHEDULE. AND I HAVE RECENTLY GOT A BOYFRIEND. JUGGLING EVERYTHING HAS PROVEN DIFFICULT FOR SURE. THE LAST Three WEEKS UPDATES, I UPDATED 3 chapters of one of MY ORIGINAL NOVELS, NOT FANFICTION, but still one of my stories, SO TECHNICALLY, I STILL KEPT MY PROMISE, BUT IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW MY FICTIONPRESs account, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW. HAHA. And I did a missing moments chapter in the last few weeks, which COUNTS TO ME too.

BUT, THE UPDATES MIGHT SLOW, IM HOPING THAT THEY DON'T. I HOPE I CAN BE SUPERWOMAN AND KEEP THIS UP. THREE MONTHS IN AND IM DOING PRETTY WELL. I THINK,..

K heres the chapter!

**Chapter 5: Officially Fired!**

**Savannahs Pov**

"Blaine, would you relax? He said everything was going to be fine! That you wouldn't be fired. Stop worrying." I told him. He was gripping the car's steering wheel so hard, his hands were splotched with ghost white, and dark red.

"I don't know Savannah…. He may not have any say over it. It's the company, and I know that he is really high up there and everything, but I don't know how high up….. Someone else is probably in charge of him too."

I just nodded, because that could be true, but I was staying positive. Blaine can't lose his job. That's COMPLETELY unthinkable right now.

"His office plate said CHAIRMAN. I'm pretty sure he's as big as they get."

But Blaine was still worried… "I dunno….."

Kaidyn was fast asleep in her car-seat at the moment, and Kayle was only slightly fussy. I could tell that he wanted to full on cry because he was ready to be fed about an hour ago, but he LOVES the motion of being in the car. So he can't cry completely. Blaine wasn't really speeding; he never would due to the twins, and I wouldn't want him to, but he was going just about the speed limit because I was so late to work, and when it's raining like this, we're supposed to drop a few miles per hour.

I just started drivers ed.

By the time Blaine pulled up to the driveway of the Minton's house, I rushed to leave swift kisses on the twins' heads, yelled a quick, "Thanks Blaine!" and then ran to their door.

Running, I found that I was pretty uncomfortable doing it. I hadn't had to really run since….. March? Today was going to be kind of a struggle. Of course, on the way to the door, I almost tripped 3 times on CRAP in their courtyard as well. Bikes laying on their sides, stray toys, balls, and what have you that were just RIDICULOUSLY spewed all over the place. If health code ever got wind of the way that they and their kids live, they'd be SHUT DOWN!

The Minton's were both standing in the doorway as I came up hustling, and Blaine honked a final goodbye before driving away and I waved sadly knowing the babies were in there; I missed them already.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! There was a bit of traffic, and we had kind of a problem with child care." I said to my employer with a few short breaths.

Jan eyed me up and down in big shock, and Rob was debating something to say from the looks of his scrunched eyebrows.

"Wow. You were ALLL baby. You look good." Jan told me.

With a smile, I looked down at myself. "Thanks." I still could pass for like 4 months pregnant with just one baby, but considering how huge I was with the twins, I think I'm satisfied with my budge.

"You don't have to arrange child care you know. It's okay with us if you want to bring them to work with you. After all, it's not like its impractical, and you're watching 5 kids already anyway. How much harder can it be?" Jan just nodded, and the two of them waited for me to respond…. How do I respond to that? And, yes, it WOULD BE that much harder.

"Nah, I, I don't think I could handle 7 at a time." I tried.

"Hey, you're a great sitter. They adore you and respect you. And it would only be three at a time really. The older 4 stay mostly out of the way."

I was still shaking my head though because no they don't. And I don't like having to talk about this.

"If it's because you know that your own kids would be priority, that's okay. We agree with that. You're a mom. And I'd love to meet the cuties too."

I smiled a little because it's a very sweet gesture, and despite how gross of a family they are, they are genuinely nice people.

I just….. I can't bring my twins here. "Thank you guys. And I'd love for you to meet them sometime. But it's just not a good idea to bring them…..here..."

But the Minton's were very persistent in trying to get me to bring my kids with me.

"Since your little ones are still babies and my kids are pretty okay to fend for themselves, except Joshie, it's okay to bring them. I'm sure you miss them too and aren't you breastfeeding?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Okay then, it's settled. Why the excuses? It's really no big deal and then you won't have to worry about being late anymore either. And breastfeeding is so much better than supplementing you know."

I sighed…. I've run out of excuses…. Really I have…. They're going to keep pushing until I either give in, or tell them the truth.

"I'm really sorry I was late, and I will try my best to make sure it doesn't happen again." I paused because they were still wearing expectant faces. Here goes…. "But, with all due respect; I….-" This was going to make me such a terrible person….. "I could NEVER allow my kids to be subjected to your house. I'm really- their dads and I are very clean and particular about their environments. They're still so little….and… your house is….." I sighed. The word 'filthy' just sounds so harsh. But it's the truth.

And completely blank faced, with maybe a hint of anger and upset on each of their faces, the Minton's were reeeeeaaaalllly quiet...

Nervously, I gulped and muttered, "I'm really sorry..." They just didn't respond at all and simply stared at me. The inside of my lip was probably swollen with how much I was chewing on it. I wish they'd say something…

"Savannie!" Noah called breaking the awkward and silent staring match between his parents and I on the front porch. He ran out the door to jump on me. With the distraction, both parents left the doorway and went to their car to get to work without another word.

And that REALLY worries me…I tried not to say anything, but they wouldn't take no for an answer…. And I didn't have good enough excuses apparently. I had to tell the truth.

When Jan and Rob drove off, I walked into their house and nearly passed out.

It looked like the result of an in home HURRICAINE.

Noah and Parker were both talking my ear to death, but I couldn't even listen because I was so unbearably disgusted with looking around me at the environment. I went to look in the kitchen next just murmuring a few 'uh huh's' and 'wows' at the kids tales from when I was gone.

I seriously stepped over the gate to the kitchen, and threw up in my mouth a little. TMI but sorry. It's DISGUSTING!

"If you think this is bad, and a mess, just wait until thanksgiving! And Christmas." A familiar voice came to me. Hunter! What she said terrified me to death, but seeing her made me smile. I approached closer to hug her because it seemed like too long since I'd seen her. My buddy.

"Thank god you're back. I'm going crazy watching everyone myself." She sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm back. But I don't know, I think it's gonna take me a while to fix the mess this time. I've been gone too long it seems…"

Hunter nodded. "Uh, YEAH." She picked up her books from the tiny square of the table that was clean and left the kitchen. "Hopefully now I can finish my report that was due yesterday that I started this morning. Glad your back Savannie. Can we catch up later?"

I nodded with a smile, and she into the backhouse and into her room. I sighed and looked around for another minute. And with Hunter gone, the two middle kids resumed talking a mile a minute.

But I stopped them realizing something. Where the heck are the little ones?

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**Sherman's Pov**

I should've sat my ass down and did this research WEEKS ago. I have found so many red flags and what Smythe has been getting away with is BULLSHIT.

Just a little research, had gotten me far. Before Cincinnati's contract signing with Toys United this month, the last deal made before it was with HASBRO TOYS; A little over a month ago. Now in the computers, Sebastian had the authorizing signature. But because this is fishy, I checked the original. And the original contract finalizing that deal, was signed by Blaine.

Landing that deal ALONE, is grounds for a HUGE promotion; had it been done by a low level exec.

So that's one mark. Sebastian tampered with a legal contract.

Finding that information, I wanted to go and can his ass now, but I want to dig more just in case. I had a look at Blaine's employment contract next.

**Blaine Anderson, age 20.**

There's another lie right there.

Skipping forward I checked on the computer in the time card system. The hours that Sebastian had this boy working were RIDICULOUS!

Monday through Friday for the past 2 weeks, he had worked at LEAST 9 hours a day. Sometimes 10. And he clocked in and out at very random times. In the late night, and throughout the day.

How much overtime Blaine was putting in every week, at his position, in his situation AND at his age is UNNACCEPTABLE! And I know Sebastian knows about it! Because Blaine is a PERFECT easy target to take advantage of because he needs the money.

Further back from his two weeks back to work, there was approved vacation time; 3 weeks worth. And out of those 22 days of vacation, Blaine was working 12 of them!

Shaking my head, I read on. Before his vacation, his hours were much the same during the week, but his weekends were completely full. He worked from 8 am to question mark nearly EVERY day.

I have more than enough leverage. It's time to approach my selfish bastard of a CEO.

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**All knowing Pov**

Savannah had found 2 year old Evan, in the backyard alone playing in WATER! By himself.

Baby Joshie was in his room in his crib with a bucket of miniature lego's. Small enough to swallow, and of course, that's where he was playing with them, in his mouth. Why was his door closed anyway?

Savannah got the toys out of the baby's mouth, and had all of the kids get dressed. Red shirts and blue jeans to easier keep track of them at the park. She established that she was temporarily postponing cleaning this mess until later because seeing it all was overwhelming enough for a few hours. Besides, these kids probably haven't had any outside play in over a month. The rain had stopped, it was still chilly and wet, but the air was dry. So they walked to the park. The only park nearby was thankfully the one under a big awning 3 blocks away. So it wasn't wet. One of the best things about Lima, it's the only Ohio city with a free semi indoor park.

Coming up to it, there was only light chatter of other kids, but Noah and Parker sprinted off to play the second the group got across the street to its front field. Hunter stayed home, eager to get some much needed peace and quiet for the first time in over a month to get her homework done, and Evan was itching to get out of the double stroller and run after his sister.

Savannah went to park the stroller over by a bench beside a few other parents and sat down. It was maybe a 10 minute walk to this park, and her back and feet were killing her.

She exhaled deep, and shut her eyes for just two seconds before being disrupted.

"Vannie! I wan OUUw !" Evan yelled.

"Is that how you talk to me?" Savannah asked sternly.

"Cai peas get ow?!"

Savannah rolled her eyes but smiled. He was so cute.

_Much better._

She reached to unclasp him from his seat and he ran off to some slides. Little Joshie was slouching still and content with a binky in his mouth, just watching from his car seat on the stroller. He was much too nervous to get out and play with so many other kids around. He was a nervous and shy kid.

Looking around at the park while doing a quick blonde head count, Savannah spotted some familiar faces.

A little pigtailed beauty in a bright yellow shirt and bright pink pants.

Beth Puckerman.

"Daddy, it Sannah!" She pointed, looking at me with excited eyes, and then running toward me with her mohawked daddy behind her.

"Hey Preggo!" What are you doing here?" He asked. Beth proceeded to hug Savannahs leg tight.

"I just went back to work today. It's freaking disgusting in there! I had to get out for a while. I can't take it." Sav answered.

Puck nodded and patted Beth on the butt ushering to go back and play.

"Gotcha. Your man is around here somewhere. Went to get a taco from the taco truck."

Savannah just smiled wide. Finn is ALWAYS eating. He's so adorable. But she was excited that he was here. She missed him. She always missed him.

"Hey babe!" Finn called, walking up with a brown bag to his face eating a messy taco.

"Speak of the devil, there he is." Puck said.

"Finn." She smiled wide. She pulled Puck's hand to the stroller gesturing him to stay with it please, and walked toward Finn. Finn wiped his hands on the back of his thighs and leaned in to hug his girlfriend.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with his mouth full. "Finn!" Savannah giggled. Having gotten out of football practice and not showering, he was quite sweaty and gross. "God, you smell like a dirty gym!" She waved her hand in front of her face playfully. He really did smell, but Sav missed him so much that she literally only complained for a minute, and then let him love on her. Once he fully embraced her, he didn't let go. The stroller was locked in place near the bench, and little Josh was occupied beside the kids in the grass in his carseat. He was just fine and happy watching the other kids, and if he got bored, there was some dry cereal and some hanging toys in front of him, so the teens sat on the grass and made small talk while the kids played.

"So how's parent life?"

Savannah exhaled sadly. "Well, it's exhausting, but I miss them so much already. And I've only been working for like an hour now….. Working again when I know they are at home without me… it's gonna suck…"

Finn squeezed Savannah's shoulders in comfort. "Ah. They're in good hands though."

Savannah knows that. But she still wants to be with them too. "I know. I just don't like being away from them."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Welcome to my world. How do you think I feel? I only get Beth once a week, and not even for more than 3 hours. At least you live with your kids."

Savannah narrowed her eyes, because last she'd heard, Puck was getting joint custody and was supposed to have Beth more often. "I thought you and Shelby were discussing shared custody?"

Finn nodded still with his mouth full in agreement. "Yeah, what happened with that?"

Puck sighed and shrugged guiltily. He looked really upset.

"What'd u do?" Finn asked, mouth finally empty.

Puck sighed again, and fessed up.

"I went ahead and… had that…. That party….. Kind of got outta hand at my grandma's…. The cops came…. I spent a couple hours in the slammer for the alcohol. Shelby wasn't too happy about it."

Finn shook his head and Savannah shamed him with her finger. "Seriously Noah!? We told you that that party was a bad idea."

"Look, I'm trying." Puck amended. "That's the best I can do. Coach Beiste has me under her watch too, and since she's my WomanBRO, I don't want to disappoint her either. I'm trying."

Savannah and Finn nodded and stayed listening to Pucks internal beating himself up.

"I just- I really screwed up and I've GOT to see Beth more."

….

Savannah made sure to clean the house thoroughly that evening when she got the kids back to the house and fed. She was doing it because she just had to with how disgusting everything was, but also because she felt so bad for having to tell the parents that fact. Regardless of how true it was.

Hunter and Savvy spent a few hours after dinner hanging out in the newly clean kitchen and living room while the little ones played in the playpen. Hunter taught Savannah how to use a sewing machine and make a onesie. She was incredibly talented with artsy stuff. And since she had her own sewing machine, she used her mom's and I used hers. We made a pair of special onesies for my beebies. It was fun, even though I sucked at it for a good half of the clothing piece.

By 10, everyone was completely down and asleep. Except Hunter was probably playing on her computer in her room since Savannah wasn't comfortable enough sending her to bed when they are LITERALLY only a year apart in age.

She just tells her to not be in an open space when her parents will be home soon because she might get talked to.

After picking up messes around the house caused from after dinner, she was able to sit and relax for about an hour. She had cleaned the house earlier. At least the kitchen and the living room. She can't stand being in the filth. Nowhere near OCD or anything, it was just THAT disgusting.

The Mintons' pulled into the driveway at a quarter to midnight, and Savannah promptly turned the TV off put her bag strap over her shoulder.

_They're here. I'm off now. :P _ She quick texted Finn. He was driving her home today.

Walking into the house, the kids' parents both looked as sullen now as they had when they left 7 hours prior.

"So, we should talk, is your ride here yet?"

Savannah shook her head and sat back on the couch she vacated.

The Minton sat across from her and sighed in frustration.

"We've hired a temporary sitter."

**…..K&B…..f&s…ANAAO…..K&B…..f&s…ANAAO…..K&B…..f&s…ANAAO…..K&B…..f&s…ANAAO…**

There were a few things that Sherman Phelps had to consider about his course of action regarding Sebastian. There was the issue of Sebastian being a dirty rotten rat. So if he fired him, and didn't fire Blaine as well, Sebastian could be a jackass and alert people in the company that he still had Blaine employed even though he is under age. Which would be really bad especially considering the chairman wants to move him up in the company in his future, rather than keep him as a lowly assistant. Sebastian was the initial one who employed Blaine to begin with.

_But the fact still remains that I do not want him anymore. _Sherman thought.

But as he approached meerkat faces' office, a course of action came right into his head seeing how he was completely slacked off sitting in his desk as if he owns the place and talking on the phone with someone NOT related to the company. "Oh yeah?" He said sensually.

He needed to be gone.

"Smythe! Feet off the desk." Sherman scolded his CEO as he entered his office and shut the door promptly behind him.

"And get off the phone. This is a workplace, no personal calls."

Smythe narrowed his eyes and lowered his feet. He'd never seen Sherman so angry. Sebastian hung up his phone without a goodbye or any other word.

"Did you know that Blaine was 16?"

And at his bosses words, Sebastian's eyes mirrored a deer caught in headlights.

"Nnnnnnnooooo…." He drawled out slowly.

Sherman was furious already. "Okay, if you're going to blatantly lie to my face, you can at least be somewhat convincing."

Sebastian didn't say anything.  
>"What about, Savannah? And Blaine's infant twins how about that? Did you know about them?"<p>

The meerkat didn't move, his eyes just went from afraid to angry very swiftly.

"What about this?" Sherman asked, now fully into the office, and advancing toward Sebastian with a paper now almost directly in his face. "Did you know this? Because I'm pretty sure that's your signature on this document, but not your signature on the original… Isn't that STRANGE!?"

Sebastian was completely busted, and you could see that he knew it all over his face.

Sherman threw the paper at him. "For MONTHS, that boy, has been doing 'YOUR' JOB!" Phelps shouted. He didn't want the entire building to hear him, knowing that there were quite a few workers still pulling late nights at the office same as himself, but his temper was probably going to get the best of him right now.

Something about Blaine specifically being taken advantage of bothered Sherman in a very big way. Something about the boy just spoke to him and he felt responsible. Especially because he was the one who hired Sebastian, and the evil son of a jerk had been treating a KID like a servant. And the kid was a good worker. And he was just that, a kid.

"He is 16 years old, in high school FULL TIME, with a family! And he has put in more overtime in the last 6 months than I have in 9!"

Sebastian nodded slowly, not denying anything.

"And that's another thing. Who the hell do you think you are calling him during his school hours to come into work! Or to get you lunch or coffee or WHATEVER! You're screwing up his education so you can sit on your ass!"

The CEO smiled and shrugged, "He never complains about overtime. And he's an assistant. That's what he's supposed to do. Assist me."

Sherman clenched his teeth. "Not while he is in school Smythe."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and the chairman continued. "I found out in Cincinatti that he is assigned duties on a daily basis consistent with a board EXECUTIVE in this company, and he is paid a measly 13 bucks an hour! Which is even the LOWEST rate possible as an ASSISTANT!"

Smythe exhaled, seeming above the conversation, and bored with being reprimanded. "He's been slacking lately, so I gave him more duties as a form of telling him to step it up." He tried to defend.

Sherman just got more heated… Did he honestly think of him as some kind of an idiot?

And even if Blaine HAD actually been slacking, it was FULLY because he was running on 0 hours sleep a night!  
>"That's a bunch of bull!" Sherman yelled angrily, not even trying to control his tone anymore. "Blaine has been working his ass off in this company! And he's getting petty change for it! Maybe he has been late to a few meetings, or lagging with getting a few things done on time, but it's only because he is exhausted! Need I repeat that he is only 16 years old, has 2 newborn babies at home, and he is still in high school! And making anything and everything as WORSE for him as it could possibly be, he had YOU for a boss!"<p>

Sherman had spat the whole speech angrily, and Sebastian had nothing more to say. "Had?" Sebastian snarked followed by another roll of his eyes, along with a careless shrug.

And his demeanor and body expression really put Sherman over the edge.

Sherman nodded and with a deep breath through his nose and heavy finality in his voice, the chairman sneered, "Had. UNFORTUNATELY. But not anymore. You no longer have access to him, or any part of my company. Get out of my building."

And with a split second to pass, Sebastian's indifferent and nonchalant expression and attitude shifted dramatically.

"What?" He asked in a panic.

"I said get your ass out of my building. I would fire you altogether, but I'd rather just take Blaine from your grasp and get you out of my company because you were somewhat good at your job before you became CEO, which is why you were promoted. But now you need an assistant to do your job for you in order to keep your rank. Though, it wouldn't surprise me if you'd had an assistant do the dirty work when you were lower on the ladder too."

Sebastian would have glared at the chairman, but currently, rather than being a careless douchebag, he was now embarrassed and shocked at being demoted, that he was kind of frozen.

"I am shipping you somewhere else. I don't want you as my CEO anymore. So have your office cleaned out and have yourself, and your shit out by tomorrow at noon. I'll hire a new 'Mattel' CEO by the end of the week, and Nebraska's corporate Toys R us branch needs a LOW LEVEL EXEC. They're expecting you for interviewing at 4 o'clock next Friday. Good luck. And be thankful that you're only being fired from my office, but only demoted from the company and transferred rather than me banishing your ass from the Toys R Us business completely and leaving you with nothing."

Sebastian had pleading eyes now, but Sherman was very sure about what he was doing.

"And you will say NOTHING to, or about Blaine to anyone! Or you will be out of a job. I will destroy your rep and prestige, and I'll make sure you never work in any public company in the U.S. again."

The ex CEO only stared his boss down. Well, not his boss anymore. But Sherman was no joke.

The boss uttered only three more words before walking out of the newly tenantless office. "Pack up Smythe."

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

Savannah sat on the Minton's couch, speechless. She had expected earlier that she might get fired, but she didn't know for sure.

And what does she even say now that it's currently happening for real?

"Oh. Am… Am I fired?"

_Smooth Savannah….Obviously you're fired if they got a new sitter._

"We want to thank you for being our sitter since you've been here. Because you've been a great sitter."

Savannah nodded, "Thanks. I, I really like babysitting your kids." She stammered.

The Minton's continued though with another deep breath from the dad. "With that being said, we just feel that you don't understand our way of life and don't agree with our parenting to the point that it affects our kids. So... we've decided that we had better let you go."

Savannah was a little lost for words and didn't quite know what to say.

_Their way of life? What way is that? Filthy Families anonymous?_

"Do you have any comments? Or questions. This is pretty sudden."

She thought for a minute.

"Uhm. Sure. I understand somewhat, but how am I affecting your family in a bad way? Affecting your 'way of life?'"

Before Savannah continued, they seemed very unsure of what she was ready to say. "Just what we said. You're affecting our lifestyle."

Savannah squinted her eyes not satisfied with that answer. "Before I went on leave, same as today, I cleaned your house completely on Monday and Tuesday, and continue to pick up what gets dirty throughout the rest of the week. It's spotless on Friday when I leave. Where you then proceed to help your kids trash it in just two days! Your kids are getting better nutrition by eating more than chicken nuggets and pizza rolls for every meal, and the two babies are getting healthily bathed on occasion. I don't understand what about that is bad?"

The Mintons' sighed.

"Well, this isn't about that. The older kids, have started saying that we parents don't have any common sense, and we that didn't teach them any common sense, and that they heard that from you."

Savannah felt a little embarrassed for a minute, but it only lasted a split second before she realized that she hadn't even gotten a 'thank you' for all the ridiculous cleaning that she does that she isn't paid for.

"We really don't appreciate that."

With the dirty look that Jan gave her, Savannah changed her thoughts a bit. She wasn't sorry. She hadn't done anything but tell the truth. They were awful parents... plain and simple. Maybe they were nice people to other people, but as parents…

She wanted to tell them that, but she wouldn't do that.

She'd never, because if someone out there felt like she is an awful parent, she'd rather not hear it even if she knew it was just a stupid opinion and it wasn't true.

It would still hurt to hear it.

"Savannah, I want you to know that if you ever go for future child care jobs, it is COMPLETELY inappropriate to tell the kids of the family that you work for, that their parents aren't doing a good job. Not that you said exactly that, but you implied it."

Savannah was getting annoyed now. She may not have gotten so angry if she hadn't just cleaned their house, fed and bathed her kids, and wasn't exhausted.

"You're right, I never said that! And how exactly did I Imply it? By being a normal person? By telling them that they need to flush the toilet and then wash their hands before they leave the bathroom? That they need to bring their plates and bowls to the sink barely 5 steps away after they're finished eating instead of leaving it on the table? By showing that bathing or taking a shower every day is healthy for you and is something that should be mandatory?" The Mintons had no response.

"By enabling them to do chores to instill growth and development in preparing them for the real world when they don't have a nanny to clean up after them? That privileges have to be earned by doing homework and cleaning their own messes? Not by crying or throwing a tantrum?"

Still, the Minton's were quiet. Savannah knew it was because she was right.

"That is all I have implied since being here. And since they don't do ANY of that with you, I'm not the one that made you out to be the bad parents."

Maybe that was saying too much, but Savvy was tired, she missed her babies, and again, she was tired. Her filter was VEEEEERRRRRY weak at the moment. And also, she was already fired, so what was there to lose?

"It's time for you to leave." Rob said sternly now. "And you should apologize to my wife because you have upset her. She's a good mom, and we both try very hard."

Savannah clarified, "I didn't insult anyone….. Not purposefully blatant or spitefully; I do apologize if that upset you. But I will not apologize for trying to get your kids be taught some common sense. They are GREAT kids. And they have potential to be even greater if they had proper guidance..."

Robert was angry with the teen, but it was clear that he knew she was right. He was angry not just because she has a quick mouth, but because she is so young, and yet so mature. And he respected that.

Jan wasn't so similar. She wanted to strangle the girl for sure. But that was because she HATED being wrong, and she really felt like she kept a clean house.

Delusional.

"You know Noah is at my house more than he is here? He showed me a letter to me from his teacher saying that he hadn't done his homework since-"

"Excuse me?" Jan cut her off. "You had NO business reading a letter sent home from one of their teachers!"

"It was addressed to me!" Sav defended. "It said, 'To Nanny Savannie' on it."

Jan quieted up. She must've felt stupid.

"Well, in the letter, it said he hadn't been turning in his homework or Thursday parent envelopes all year or last year. Not until I started working here in the early summer. (year round school) And they stopped again in September, and she was curious what is going on."

The parents were sullen, and the teen mom continued.

"I didn't say write a note back or anything because I didn't want to embarrass you by saying 'Sorry Ms. Helmwood. But I went on maternity leave in September and since I was gone and Noah's parents don't give a shit, he stopped doing anything but play video games. But I'm back now, He'll be back on track.' Because that would've been disrespectful!"

Jan's face turned from fuming with tears to looking at the floor in shame. Because Savannah was nothing but right.

"Hunter is the most TALENTED girl I have EVER met. And she buries herself in her crafts and her art. She's depressed and so reserved because you guys don't even see it!" Savannah started, going onto the next kid. "Parker is STARVED for attention and NEVER let's go of me ALL DAY LONG. When I asked her why she hangs onto me so tight, she said she does it because mommy and daddy never cuddle with her..."

Robert stood after her last word. He was officially through listening to his faults being listed.

"Okay. We're done here Savannah." Rob said shaking his head. He was embarrassed, and couldn't hear anymore. Jan's face was in her hands. She didn't even want to hear what she had to say about the two little ones.

"This is your last paycheck. There is a few extra hundred in it because you didn't make a lot of money for all of the duties you did here. We do hope you get a new job soon so you can provide for your family."

Savannah got up, glad to be done with this conversation, but half bummed that this was over. Like she said, they were genuinely good people to other people. They had good people skills.

"I really appreciate that. Thank you. And I'm glad that I got to know your family and your kids while it lasted. I will definitely miss them."

Savannah walked to where Jan was holding the front door now open, looking to the ground. Jan had tears in her eyes, but the elder did not meet teens' gaze.

"Wait!" someone called before Savannah got out the doorway. It was hunter. She had been standing in her dark doorway, hidden from sight, but listening to the ENTIRE conversation. Savannah was completely right and soooo brave and awesome for saying everything that she said. And now, it was her turn to try and be brave and honest too.

Everyone in the living area turned to her as she came through the hall baby gate.

"You can't fire her!" The young girl shouted.

"We already did." Jan quipped.

Hunter put her hands on her hips standing straight in front of her father.

_Here goes….._

"Oh. Okay, so now I get to resume being your free live in babysitter?"

Robert's eyes widened at his teen daughter.

"Well guess what? I QUIT! I'm not doing it."

Jan gasped, "Hunter Grace Minton! You do not talk to us that way!"

Hunter opened her mouth in shock. "Oh now you're being a parent? Talk to you in what way? Like an adult? You mean like a grown woman? Like you treat me every single time Savannah's gone and you decide to go off and do whatever it is that you do while I'm stuck watching YOUR kids?"

It was silent... Savannah bit her lip with nerves…... This was intense.

"I'm not doing it anymore. And if you fire her, I guess the kids are gonna end up dying because they will never get their diapers changed, no one will feed them because there won't ever be any clean dishes, they won't have clean clothes, or anyone to heat their meals up for them. And, they'll be free to run outside naked and get kidnapped, because you know what? I'm not chasing after them anymore!"

Her parents tried to cut her off a few times while she was speaking, but she was just on such a roll, she never stopped.

"Before Savvy gets here every morning, both babies have been sitting awake in their crappy diapers for at least an hour. Playing with god knows what in their cribs. You always wonder why they get diaper rashes so often mom? That would be why! Every morning, when you guys leave, it's already like 10! And they haven't eaten breakfast yet, and they are always laid back in peed on, completely soaked, or dried up crusty bed sheets for their naps later. Without Savannah, all of us kids were lost in this house! And now you're getting rid of her!?"

Savannah was in awe. Hunter was the awesomest chick in the freaking 9th grade!

"This is none of your business young lady! Go to your room. You are way too young to understand adult situations." Rob told her.

Hunter just walked closer to Savannah. "Uhm, did you forget that Savannah is only a year older than I am?"

Hunter hugged her friend, and didn't let go for a few long seconds. "Don't go….."

Savannah sighed and hugged back, so thankful for being defended.

"It's okay hunter. You can come over to hang out anytime. But I can't stay here any longer. Love you best friend."

With one final look at the parents of the family she'd bested, she left the Minton's house. "Bye Mintons." She said sadly.

As Savannah shut the door Hunter was just heartbroken, and completely done with her parents.

"We've already hired a new sitter. She'll probably just be temporary until we get someone permanent, but you will help her out."

Hunter was shaking her head though. "No thanks. I'm not doing that."

Her parents didn't say anything.

"But you know what? Nice going mom and dad. You just threw away the best thing that ever happened to this family..."

_**…..**_

Walking through the earlier cleaned up courtyard, and down the driveway, Savannah went over everything that had just happened in her mind to recap, because the last few minutes had gone by so fast.

She wasn't rude. Maybe the truth _seemed_ rude because the truth was so awful, but she wasn't rude. She thanked them. Told them they had great kids and everything. Told them they were good people.

But she was honest about their house. About their TERRIBLE parenting. It's their prerogative to raise them that way, yes; but they asked. So she answered. And she was honest. Like she had to be.

Finn drove up right as she walked fully down the walk of the driveway, and she got into the car a bit sullen having just realized reality.

"What's wrong Sav?"

Savannah reached for her seatbelt and buckled it before speaking. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"I just lost my job."

...

Savannah was more than afraid to go home to the condo. She didn't want to tell Blaine and Kurt that she was fired. : (

She started to run through her thoughts in frantic mode.

_What if Sherman was wrong about Blaine's job being secure? What if he couldn't find a way to make sure he kept his job? What if he was about to get fired too? Then Kurt's PART TIME job would be ALL we had…. We can't keep our twins like that…._

_And when did I become the paranoid one worrying about everything!?_

Finn dropped his girlfriend off at home, and though his mom told him to get his butt home after dropping her off, he wasn't really remembering that right now. Savannah was upset, and he had no precedent to leave her.

"I think it'll be easier if you just, tell them. Like a band aid." Finn said after turning off his car and taking Savannah's hand.

Savannah just shook her head, a tear in her eye. "I know… I will. I'll tell them just… Please, let me tell them. Don't say anything…"

Finn didn't look approving. "Savannah, don't you think it would be better to make sure they know now? It's kind of, really important."

Savannah nodded. She knew this. "I know…. Just… I need to wait until tomorrow is over…. Blaine is stressed enough and to top it all off, tomorrow-" Savannah exhaled and frowned realizing why even more, that this timing could NOT possibly be worse.… "I really just, need to wait until after tomorrow to tell them."

Finn sighed. "Okay Sav. But why?"

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**Sherman Pov**

With Sebastian gone, I went back to my office feeling accomplished, but still awake and raring to go. I had been working all through the night already, why stop now?

In the process of my all-nighter, I had learned A LOT about Blaine Anderson. Being chairman of a worldwide company has its advantages for sure. I'd gotten school information, transcripts, and pretty full all around background on the kid.

And he is a REALLY good KID. Aside from a little mishap almost a year ago with first time drinking where he got a girl pregnant, he was clean as a whistle. Perfect grades, model behaved student, responsible, multi-talented. Currently lives in a condo in Lima. Rich family. I heard from a colleague that his dad is a freaking disgrace, for some reason. But then again, most richy parents are. That didn't make me any less curious to know what made him a douche though.

After learning a good bunch about the boy, I drew up a new job title for him. No more assistant crap. He's too good for that.

Being chairman, I can draw up a new job title. It went off like a light bulb in my head; some kind of paid internship. However, there is work to be done to figure out all of the bells and whistles to go along with that.

First and foremost, Blaine must be in college courses for that. I wouldn't be able to get around that under any circumstances without completely lying and risking both of our jobs in the process.

But being in high school alone is plenty on his plate, not to mention everything that he's got going on in his life with it at the moment. So for now, since there is time later to establish an official promotion, I'll semi promote him to be MY personal VIP ASSISTANT. Better pay, better hours, better boss. And, working for a while in this job should help stabilize things and get him in a position where he is able to take on a different job title, with more responsibilities and prudent tasks, and a college course or two later on.

Then again, since the boy has been doing SO MUCH more than he was supposed to be doing all of this time anyway, the transition may not be so overwhelming when that point comes.

With the sun rising, several pages picked up from the printer, a new portfolio for my new VIP assistant, an outline and course plan and agenda for the internship I'm drawing up, and a fresh coffee, I realized a bunch of last minute details I was missing of Blaine's information for both of his possible new employment contracts. Because after all, this was just preliminary. There was always the chance that Blaine would rather stay a normal assistant. I don't think it's likely, but even if that was the case, he'd be getting paid more under my eye than he was with Smythe. And as he gets older, the position would be there if he wanted it.

Key details I had ignored in my quest to figure out how to make sure he had a job. I've been here all night, and STILL am inspecting.

I flipped to the very first page of Blaine's work forms from his and Sebastian's contract to copy down his TRUTHFUL basic info. Address, phone number, work phone, date of birth, and date hired. And what was ridiculous, the year put on his date of birth was 1997! So if the 'Mattel' chairman had ACTUALLY paid attention, they'd have seen that he was underage! But all anyone looks at of course, is the slot that states, 'age'. And Sebastian is an idiot for not correlating the year with him being 20 years old. I shook my head in annoyance, but continued my scan of the page.

Seeing the dates on the page again though, I caught something. I rubbed my eyes a bit and looked closer for a second.

I wheeled my chair over to the far corner of my desk and rummaged my messy desk for my calendar. My finger scanned the page and I smiled.

"Hmm….."

**….K&B….**

I called Blaine's listed phone number and a man answered, hello, with a sleep filled groggy voice. I wasn't sure if it was Blaine.

"Hi. Is this Blaine?" I asked with a little uncertainty. Then I realized it was barely 6 o'clock in the morning…. I didn't look at the clock before making this call…. Oops. Well, too late now. And why is his ringer on this early anyway?

"Uhm, No, I'll get him. Who's calling?" the man mumbled.

"This is Sherman Phelps, Blaine's boss." It felt nice to say that. Hopefully he's relieved to be out of Sebastian's clutches.

"Oh. Just a minute," He said, sounding a bit more awake then he was a moment ago. Then it sounded like the boy covered the speaker, but he was unsuccessful at making me unable to hear. "Blaine…. Blaine….. Babe, wake up, its ur boss."

Babe? This was clearly a man in bed beside Blaine? The voice was too deep to be Savannah, even if it was sleep filled. And he called him babe.

Oh….! Blaine is gay…

That explained SO MUCH! Now I know EXACTLY why Sebastian was using him.

He either wanted him, was using his sexual orientation against him, or something else along those lines.

And it made me angrier with just the thought. He's such an ass.

And it explained why there was no couple-ness or romantic gestures between he and Savannah yesterday.

Ah that's right, drunken mishap.

Okay fine! So I'm so nosy! But this kid needs a freaking sitcom! I want his life story. I've never heard of anything like this. And he's a good person and genuinely deserves better.

There was some shuffling on the phone, and then Blaine came on. "Hello, Mr. Phelps."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Okay Blaine, keep calling me that, and I'm firing YOU next. Just Sherman."<p>

Blaine chuckled through sleep. "K. Mr. Sherman, sorry."

I was shaking my head on my end. How on this earth did Blaine end up under Sebastian? He's such a good kid.

"So Blaine, sorry for the early hour, I worked through the night and didn't look at the clock before calling. So, I apologize. But, I'm just calling to tell you you're off today. Stay home for the day. Sleep in, relax."

And as I expected, Blaine protested heavily. "Sir, I can't miss a day. I need the hours. Our rent was raised, and if I don't make-"

"You'll be fully paid for an 8 hour day Blaine. Calm down." I cut him off. "I've been looking at your hours for the last 6 months. And it's final. You are to stay home and rejuvenate. You've worked more overtime in 6 months than I have for 9 months out of the year! And I'm the chairman."

Blaine was quiet for a minute, "Well, I work a bit from home too. Sebastian tells me to do research and reports from home when the office is closed so a lot of it is at home-"

That explains his random clocking in and out in the middle of the night. And work is work, whether in the office or at home.

"Work is work kid. Whether it's on ur desk chair, or on your couch." I said mimicking my thoughts. "Stay home today. I've got you covered okay?"

Blaine must've nodded, because he didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Thank you Mr. Ph- Sherman. I really owe you."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"You don't owe me anything. Go back to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow whenever you're free to come in. Just let me know when you're on your way in so I can make sure to be in the office. But no skipping school."

"Yes sir." Blaine said and I could hear the smile on his face.

And I almost said goodbye and hung up before I forgot. "Oh! And kid?"  
>"Yes sir?" Blaine answered waiting.<br>"Happy birthday."

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**_A/n: PHEW! 20 PAGES! This chapter may have been completely drafted out for WEEKS! But it was harder to detail and turn into a full chapter than I thought it'd be. And I wasn't satisfied with the word count for a while!_**

**_Plus, my computer has been MAJORLY acting up lately. I will be updating 'connection' next really soon and then after, turning my computer into best buy to hopefully get it fixed in less than a few weeks._**

**_So, what'd you think of the chapter? Can you tell me what you liked, didn't like? Reactions?_**

**_I'm DYING TO KNOW?! This is one of my favorite chapters yet. : ) And more babies coming soon._**

**_Please review! Please?!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Fairy GodFather

**A/n: Hi….. So, I KNOW that I deserved to be murdered.. shot, stabbed, bludgeouned and suffocated….….. It's been way too long since I've updated.. THIS ONE SPECIFICALLY and I'm just…. Blah scattered… First, it was with school. Damn child development classes. Those ended in June though. Something funny though, for one of my classes I had to interview a new mom for an assignment. I TOTALLY interviewed Savannah. And Savannah doesn't exist. HAHA! Teacher was INTRUIGED hearing her story as a teen mom! She said, 'Such a unique situation! Wow!" and I got an A+ and the best rated paper of the class... LMAO! I'LL NEVER TELL!**

**I've POSTed a few INTERVIEWs that I submitted for class AS ONE SHOTs in the ANOTHER NIGHT MISSING MOMENTS series. I hope you guys can check them out and review if you haven't. I at least got to SOMEWHAT think about my writing and story while I was stuck in school. : ) HAHA!**

**So anyway, DURING school, MY COMPUTER BROKE! And i just got a new one last Saturday! So FIRST, I updated and FINISHED "connection of souls" with my mom because it was near finished before my laptop conked out, and now I'm updating this one!**

**Next will HOPEFULLY be "another second chance." **

**But for now, here's a new chapter that is being posted THANKS TO all of you AMAZING reviewers. Shoutout to SOCIALBUTTERFLY! Who is INCREDIBLE in every way for reminding that me that I have readers who want more KlaineSav and Babies. She kicks my butt in gear with random PM's reminding me that I have readers waiting. Lol. Voyageasia, msgoodbar, charleygyrl and every other AMAZING reader and reviewer that I have! : )**

**Whoohoo! I'm back and I am going to try and get back on track with my one update for a story a week.**

**Surprise in the ending authors note too. Please read!**

**Remember, we left off at a cliffie. Read back if you need to because this picks up RIGHT where it left off.**

**… ****MAJOR SURPRISE IN THE ENDING AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Kurt's Pov**

_(__**At the condo**__) "I don't knooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww!" with rapid Violins playing simultaneously. __**(Smooth criminal ringtone)**_

_Voice deep with sleep and exhaustion, Kurt answered Blaine's phone after about a minute that his boyfriend didn't budge at the ring._

_That ringtone was set for unknown numbers. Who would be calling at 6 am?_

_"__Hlo?" _

_Kurt squinted his eyes when the caller asked for Blaine. It's a professional sounding man. And it DEFINITELY wasn't Sebastard._

I rustled Blaine awake and told him his boss was on the phone. He looked at the caller ID, and he woke up in an INSTANT. "Hello, Mr. Phelps."  
>After the response from the receiver, Blaine chuckled, "K. Mr. Sherman, sorry."<p>

After some chatter, I laid my head back on the pillow and shut my eyes, but when Blaine got frantic, I sat back up.

"Sir, I can't miss a day. I need the hours. Our rent was raised sir, and if I don't make-"

I started to rub his back in support when he was cut off.

Blaine was quiet for a minute, and totally stressing. He really does not need the stress this morning.

Not today.

"Well, I work a bit from home too. Sebastian tells me to do research and reports from home when the office is closed so a lot of it is at home-" Blaine tried. Why is he ALWAYS defending his moron boss?

Blaine nodded after another long pause of chatter from the receiver. "W-….Thank you Mr. Ph- Sherman. I really owe you."

I just rubbed my eyes because I'm really still tired, but I need to know what was being said on the other end of this call. Seems important.

"Yes sir." Blaine replied to his boss. He was smiling now. Good! No stress!

"Yes sir?" Blaine said again. This time a question. I put my ear to the other side of his phone. "Happy birthday."

"Oh my gosh? Is that?!" Blaine looked at his phone in shock! "Holy crap! Thank you. I didn't even realize."

How busy is a teenager really to not realize that it was near their birthday?

Listening as close to the phone as I could, I heard Blaine's boss, "Yep. I saw it myself going through your paperwork. Enjoy yourself today ya hear?"

Blaine nodded. "Thanks Sherman. I'll work on it."

I smiled because this guy is awesome. "Bye sir." Blaine said with a surprised smile.

Blaine threw himself back onto his pillow beside me.

"Happy birthday daddy Blaine." I kissed him a peck.

Blaine tuned to his boyfriend. "You too?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know it was my birthday but I didn't?"

Kurt smiled, kissed him and shushed him. "Night night."

And with being able to sleep in, we both fell back asleep.

Thank you Sherman Phelps. Now Blaine can have the amazing birthday that he deserves.

My brain needed a few more hours of sleep this morning. I had to plan something special for today now that Blaine will actually BE here to enjoy it.

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**All Knowing Pov**

"Do you think we're going over bored?" Savannah asked Finn. The two of them, each with a baby in their hands, were setting the table for breakfast and trying to do everything one handed. "I mean, what if he suspects something is wrong?"

"Would you relax!?" Finn berated his girlfriend. "Look." And the tall teen re-positioned the baby in his arms. "It's his birthday, so us making him breakfast isn't going to look suspicious okay? And Blaine's mom is coming over this morning with a gift for him, and Kurt is going to do something special for him I'm sure. There's nothing suspicious about us making him an awesome breakfast."

Savannah nodded okay and continued mixing a bowl of frosting with one hand while baby Kayle sucked on his fist.

When Blaine and Kurt had both cleaned up and dressed for the day, they made their way downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

Savannah was surprised seeing Blaine's casual clothes considering he was supposed to be going into work this morning, but regardless, she went to hug and kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Haaaaaaaaappy birthday father of my children!" Savannah exclaimed happily.

"Okay, did everyone know but me!?" Blaine threw his hands in the air to say while hugging Savannah back.

Everyone laughed except Blaine, though Blaine found it the funniest.

"Yeah, how sad is that. I ALWAYS remember my birthday." Finn blurted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. You talk about it all month before it happens, and then more for a whole month after! I think everyone knows when it's YOUR birthday."

Everyone laughed at Finn this time and he stuck his tongue out at Kurt before he continued doing what he had been doing before Kurt and Blaine came downstairs. Dipping his finger in the frosting bowl, and licking the creamy treat off of his fingers. He moaned an 'Mmm' before moving Kaidyn from one of his arms, to his other to use his better hand for dipping.

"Okay, Finn, seriously! You just slimed all over your fingers, and are holding the baby with those gross nubs now! Give me her…" Kurt said, grabbing his daughter from her uncle before she got eaten thanks to Finn coating her in frosting drool.

Finn was just a hopeless case with the twins! "Hey! Come on, she has clothes on, it's not like I'm actually wetting her!"

Savannah looked over at him and smiled, shaking her head. Poor Finn really was good with them, and he did try hard. He was just a goob sometimes and Kurt was a little insane. But Savannah also knew that she held her tongue a lot with Finn handling the twins usually, but it was going to stop starting now. Only cleanliness would EVER be around her twins again. And she shuddered just THINKING about the Mintons.

"Kurt's right Finn. Please wash your hands."

Finn shook his head slowly. "You parents are just so not teens anymore. Sheesh." And the tall teen moved to go wash his hands.

Blaine held his baby boy in front of him and Kurt so they could take a minute to look at his outfit. Both twins were in new outfits for sure. They were definitely new.

Kayle had on a Blue onesie with dark blue baby jeans with a matching Blue black and white beret cap. On the front of the shirt it read in white letters, "Present for daddy".

Savannah held Kaidyn forward and out next to her brother for their daddies to see too. Ms. Kaidyn was in a matching pink onesie with the same phrase, but accompanied by a baby jean skirt and a pink flower headband instead. And the flower was just about the size of her head.

"Happy birthday Blainey boy, my baby!" A voice rang.

It was Cheryl, Blaine's mom coming from the den to surprise them.

The birthday boy smiled, happy to see a parent for the first time in a few weeks. Blaine kissed his mom promptly and held her tight for a moment.

"Do you like the twin's outfits son?" She asked stepping back to look at her son.

Blaine smiled. "I do mom! Very cute."

What Cheryl of course didn't yet know, was that Kurt was OVERJOYED inside with the outfits 50 times more than Blaine was being the fashion savvy one.

The beret cap and headband on the twins heads were now causing Kurt to already spend about 100 dollars in his mind at least to get them in EVERY color. The twins just COULDN'T HAVE BEEN CUTER IN THEM and they HAD to have more.

Oh Kurt...

At Blaine's semi quietness, Cheryl worried if something was on his mind.

"I'm really sorry about your father Blaine. Everett just….." She sighed. It was no use. She knew her husband was relentless. "I just really hope I am still welcome here to see you all dear."

Blaine just embraced his mother quickly. "Of course mom. I'm sorry too. When I stormed out, I didn't mean anything harsh to you, I just…. You know."

Cheryl nodded slowly. "I do know son. I understand."

Blaine smiled. "You're ALWAYS welcome here mom. I just don't want the twins raised around that kind of bigotry."

Breakfast ensued through the morning, and all was cheerful and fun.

"This is soooo good!" Everyone expressed to the chefs. Savannah and Finn were proud.

"Well, I think Finn and I have spent enough time arguing in the kitchen this past summer, we mastered teamwork for breakfast."

Everyone laughed. The family time was so fruitful and joyous, Savannah even forgot her nerves for a while about losing her job with the accompaniment of family around. But it was short lived of course. The stress presented itself right back when Burt stopped by to wish Blaine a happy birthday and reminded Kurt that he had work at the shop that evening.

"Are you KIDDING ME? Blaine actually got his birthday off? He's off for the first time in who KNOWS how freaking long, and you are seriously telling me I have to work; AWAY from my family on a celebratory day?!"

Everyone just stared at Burt silently all thinking what Burt was about to say.

"Geezus Kurt, you are SO dramatic..."

Everyone laughed.

Well, not Kurt.

"You too Finn."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know."

After Burt assisted Savannah with the dishes and breakfast cleanup while the boys fed the twins to nap, he left the condo with a smile on Blaine's face having received his gift certificate of 4 tires whenever his car may need them.

"Have a great birthday kid. Kurt, I'll see you later tonight."

Kurt just gave a very false smile/scowling look at his dad.

Burt drove away and Kurt laid his head down on a boppy.

"This is so unfair." He pouted.

Blaine sat at his feet. "It's not so bad Kurt. We still have several hours of today left. We can go to the mall. Shopping? Let's make the day last."

The pouting boyfriend sighed and sat up. "You're right. I love you."

The boys kissed lightly and Savannah rolled her eyes, but noticed the boys both plop down both of their heads on the twins' favorite boppy pillow.

"Guys! Get your heads off the twins' boppy please. Your hair has crap in it."

Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes, but regardless, he moved the boppy and rearranged a couch pillow in its place. Then he resumed making out with Blaine.

Savannah shook her head and stuck her nose in a book, seated at the now clean table. Finn was at the microwave already eating a snack barely an hour after breakfast, and the twins were snoozing away.

It was a nice quiet rest of the morning.

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

"Beauty doesn't HAVE a price." Kurt argued.

Savannah disagreed, but couldn't say why. At least not today... But she had a good excuse to use anyway. "Kurt, we're going to need money. We need to save and not buy so much unnecessary stuff for them. Especially now. They've already grown out of almost every newborn outfit they have."

Kurt protested. "Relax Savannah it's only 40 dollars, and most of the stuff is 3-6 month. So it'll last a while."

Savannah had a feeling that no matter what she said, she wouldn't win this one.

"Kurt, it's important to save money anyway."

"Savannah, we have three incomes now remember? And come on, its Blaine's birthday. Don't we deserve to splurge just a little on stuff?"

So Savannah shut her mouth because it IS Blaine's birthday, and that's exactly why she needs to keep her mouth shut about her job. She just hoped that maybe Kurt would cool it with the spending.

….

Kurt did NOT cool it with the spending. He bought a zillion headbands for Kaidyn, and hats with flowers on them as big as her head, and he bought beret caps for Kayle, and Blaine got various bowties for Kayle and tons of fancy socks for Kaidyn. For Blaine's birthday, you'd think he'd buy stuff for himself, but nope. He only cared to pamper and spoil his babies with things they didn't need.

Savannah had to admit though, they would be the most adorable twins in Lima with all of the cuteness lying in those shopping bags. She only wished it didn't cost so much. The more they spent today, the worse she would feel about telling them tomorrow that she lost her job and they should take back everything they bought…

The day was starting to be stressful for Savannah.

Finn pitched in 20 bucks to get Blaine a half an hour long massage at one of those mall spots where Asian guys massage you. Kurt and Savannah took the twins to the family restroom to change them, and Finn got a pizza pretzel while he waited for everyone to finish up their things.

In the bathroom, Kurt got a baby wipe and wiped off the baby changing station and went to put Kayle down on it to be changed. He was sucking his fist and kicking his feet around in the air, happy to be out of his carseat.

"Kurt!" Savannah shouted before Kayle's back could hit the surface.

Kurt jumped. "What? I wiped it down."

Savannah took a deep breath and grabbed Kayle from Kurt and dug into the diaper bag for a changing pad to set down.

"Savannah, I wiped it clean with a baby wipe first."

Savannah put Mackaylen down onto the pad and started to undress him herself. "I know. But, I just want to make SURE he's protected from the germs and stuff….. Just one baby wipe….. You never know…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, but he didn't press the issue. She'd just started work back up and if the Minton's house was how Savvy was worried it would be after she was gone for so long, it was probably what was triggering her to be all CLEAN happy. He'd leave it alone.

Kaidyn was cooing happily in her car seat and he grabbed her out as Savannah finished changing Kayle's diaper and Kurt took Kaidyn to his spot to change as Savannah put Kayle back away.

Teamwork.

…

"Let's see a movie?! The new 'Hero Valley' film came out on Friday!" Finn exclaimed as the group was approaching the food court and theatre. "We should totally see it!"

"We have two small infant children with us Finn. We're not gonna be the annoyance of the whole theatre in case the twins start crying. Seriously dude." Kurt said with a major 'duh' tone in his voice.

"So!?" Finn said equally as sassy and he pointed to Savannah's boobs. "That's part of the beauty of breastfeeding right? You guys JUST changed them. She can feed them to sleep before the movie starts and then they'll sleep through the whole thing. And if they wake up, she can just put them on the boob. Bada bing, bada boom!"

Although Finns logic was brilliant, it was flawed too.

Kurt laughed before shaking his head. "Finn, that is a good plan actually, so I have to give you credit for that. But-"

"But the theatre is loud. I don't want to expose their ears to that level of noise so soon. They're too little." Blaine said.

"I agree. They're not ready for the movies…. Sorry babe… I hate to be your buzzkill…." Savannah frowned.

Finn just smiled at her with his best prideful and cute look. "You're not a buzzkill babe." And he kissed her before she pushed the stroller away and over to a Jamba Juice.

"Buzzkills…." He murmured at Kurt and Blaine.

The couple just looked at each other and shook their heads…

Finn was insane.

…

At the end of Blaine's birthday, or at least the end of its celebratory part, he was pretty exhausted. It worked out because he wanted to go home and nap and Kurt had to get into the shop to work. When Kurt left for work, Savannah also left with Finn and the twins so he could 'take her to work' too. Of course, he took her to his house instead and then went off to work himself. Carole was certainly excited to have some time with her grandbabies. Blaine was insistent that Savannah leave the twins with him, but the excessive bags under the poor dads eyes told her that she could take them to someone to babysit so he could relax for the rest of his birthday.

He didn't object much once Savannah told him to rest alone the first time.

He went up to his and Kurt's room, but it felt too lonely being in there by himself, so he went downstairs instead and lounged on the couch with some cable.

He couldn't even remember the last time he watched casual TV for more than 5 minutes.

He had a really great birthday overall. Finn bought him all of the food and snacks that he wanted all day at the mall as basically his gift besides the breakfast collab with Savannah.

Kurt bought Blaine a brand new iPod touch and docking station with extra loud speakers since he liked to blast music when he showered, but didn't currently have speakers loud enough to hear over the water.

Savannah got him a few bowties. Blaine's mom got him a couple 100 dollar gift cards to his favorite clothing stores which he left at home for the mall trip. Genius.

Along with his tire certificate from Burt, Carole got him a new messenger bag for work, and Janah and Harry dropped off an Xbox 360 for the condo, which Finn showed the most excitement about of course, but Blaine was really happy about. With Sherman possibly being his new boss, he may actually have some time coming soon to be a teenager and play a couple video games.

But for now, Blaine just rested on the couch watching some random TV show that he only paid attention to for 5 minutes before he dozed off to sleep.

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

Carole and Savannah were eating cheese and crackers in their living room having a serious girl talk. Savannah really did need someone to talk to right now.

"When are you planning on telling the boys?" Carole asked.

Savannah shrugged and readjusted herself as Kaidyn pulled off of her breast having finished eating. With Kaidyn over her shoulder to burp, Savannah just shook her head.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to try and find another job as soon as I can so I don't have to tell them."

Carole was adamant in that being a bad idea. "Savannah, you can't do that honey. You have to tell them. Especially if they went crazy on their spending today. They need to know now."

Savannah just shut her eyes and focused on patting Kaidyn's back. "I know….."

"Gnaaaaa!" Kayle cooed from the tummy time mat on the carpet in front of grandma. Carole just grinned from ear to ear and moved down to the floor to hang out closer to her grandbaby.

Kaidyn burped twice and Savannah put her down in a bouncer beside her brother.

"I guess I'll have to tell them tonight then….."

Carole told her that it had to be done. "I know it's not easy hun. And it's completely unfair, but if you really think about it, you are better off not working there. They were some HORRID people. And even worse parents."

Savannah definitely agreed there.

Later in the evening when Finn returned home from work, Savannah loaded the twins up in Burt's car and he drove her home. Finn wanted to do that job, but Carole wasn't having it thanks to Finn not making it home by curfew last night. Since Savannah was so upset about losing her job, he stayed with her hours passed the time he was supposed to be home.

"So, how have you been Sav? Hanging in there?"  
>Savannah just shrugged sadly, and Burt could tell that something was wrong.<p>

"What's up? I think I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

Savannah nodded.

"How was work today?"

Savannah sighed deeply. "Non-existent."

Burt raised a brow, but kept his eyes on the road. "What do you mean?"

A tear fell down her cheek before she spoke. "I got fired yesterday."

"What!?"

Nodding again, Sav wiped her face. "Yeah. I was a few minutes late because the twins had no care and Blaine was late picking me up because of his stupid boss and…." She was breaking down now at a stoplight.

Burt turned to face her with the momentary halt in driving. "They fired you for being a few minutes late?"

"No." Savannah shook her head with a sniffle. "They told me I didn't need to worry about childcare since I'm taking care of kids anyway, I could bring them to work with me and save time and money or whatever. When I said no, and I wouldn't be late again and sorry, they kept pushing me to bring them to work with me."

Burt nodded now understanding where this might've been going.

"I was polite and everything, but after I couldn't come up with any more excuses, I told them that, with all due respect, I would never bring my kids here because their house is too messy."

It was quiet in the car now for a bit.

"So why did they say they fired you?" Burt continued.

Savannah relayed the story to Burt for the third time which would NOT be the last time of course, and Burt gave her a VERY sincere hug goodnight when dropping her off at home.

"Everything is going to work out dear. Just tell them what's going on. It'll be okay."

The teen mom really wasn't sure that was true, but regardless, she got her babies from the car, and went inside to the condo ready to tell her tale once again.

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath before going into the house, a car seat in each hand. Kurt and Blaine were both in pajamas on the couch watching some reality show, cuddled up close. There were snacks on the table in front of them.

"Hey guys, I've gotta talk to you about something….." Savannah said with a small voice. She was unstrapping Kayle from his car seat to transfer him to a bouncer but Blaine reached for him, and Kurt went over to Kaidyn's car seat to grab her also.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at her now, with a twin in each of their arms. "Please tell me you're not pregnant again!?" Kurt murmured monotonously.

Savannah shook her head. That would be funny under any other circumstances, but not right now.

"What's up Sav?" Blaine asked then. He sat down as he said it, bringing his son into a cradle in his arms. Kurt followed suit, but kept Kaidyn over his shoulder.

Savannah took a deep breath and hated herself for having to tell them this but, it was time…..

"The Minton's fired me yesterday…."

"What?!" Kurt and Blaine gasped in unison.

"Guys, I'm- I'm so sorry…."

"What the hell happened?" Blaine asked, kind of shouting.

Savannah was so upset already, and Blaine's kind of harsh tone made fresh tears stream down her cheeks.

"Blaine, let her explain. It can't be her fault. Those people are CRAZY." Kurt defended.

Savannah gave Kurt a very thankful look, and then she told the boys everything and EXACTLY what happened.

"Oh wow….." Kurt was otherwise speechless.

By now, the shock had made both boys put the babies down so they could use their hands to remain shocked.

"They're freaking INSANE if they thought we would ever let our kids into their filth bucket. That's sick!" Kurt shouted, in the kitchen now to be as far from the babies with his shouting.

Blaine slumped down the wall and exhaled. "What the crap are we gonna do now?"

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**Blaine's POV**

Sunday morning, after Blaine's fun filled and relaxing Saturday birthday, he was very nervous about going into work. He was to report straight to Sherman Phelps' office where he had NO IDEA what was to happen.

Worse, Sherman said that his job was secure, but what if it wasn't? After Savannah's breaking news last night, it was an utter nightmare in itself. Blaine losing his job too would basically be as bad as his family's demise. What if I was right on Friday? What if everything I was telling Savannah on Friday was spot on? What if someone higher up than Sherman was unable to find a position for me? What if there is no way around my age? What if I have no job?

No. Sherman told me to stop worrying, my job is safe…. I need to relax. Stressing myself out is just stressing me out and I don't need that right now. I walked into the building and saw Sherman right away. He was holding a folder, a small box and an assistant walking at his tail was carrying a booklet and two coffee cups.

"Ah Blaine! Good you're here!" He exclaimed upon seeing me.

I did call him this morning to make sure he would be in the office when I got here. "Good morning sir."

Sherman turned behind him to his assistant. "Ah! Thank you Joey." And he grabbed a coffee out of his hands and handed it out to me. "I took the liberty of grabbing you a coffee, the hostess told me your regular, and I have breakfast for us waiting in my conference room, so follow me kid."

I took the coffee and when he turned around with an usher for me to follow him, I smiled like a retard. I really, really like Sherman.

And BREAKFAST? I'd suddenly never been hungrier. I was still nervous. Really nervous I mean. Why are we going to have this possible 'meeting' in the conference room? Would I be in front of other people as well? Or was it just me and Sherman? I had so many butterflies in my stomach, I suddenly felt like maybe I shouldn't eat.

The conference hall was actually pretty empty at the moment. There were a few employees, but they appeared to be chatting and they all lingered at an orange juice dispenser and a tray of muffins, donuts, bagels, and breads.

Why didn't I know this room had breakfast in the morning?

Then again, any time I am coming into this office, I am rushing, and it's rarely in the early morning.

When Sherman, Joey, and I walked into the room, the few people in there currently scurried off and left the office with quick, 'Good morning Sherman's' before exiting.

Is he THAT intimidating that he scares other people out of the room?

"Alright Blaine. Help yourself over there, and I suggest trying a poppy seed muffin because they are the best creation in the world." Sherman said with a gesture towards the food. "And then pick a seat and we can get started."

I nodded and headed over to the table. And I couldn't help but worry…., Get started on what? I still had no idea what was happening….

I grabbed a bagel some cream cheese, a poppy seed muffin as suggested and I actually grabbed a coffee cup and filled it with orange juice. Just with the two minutes walking to this conference room, my coffee is pretty much gone. Coffee had become a second water to me. I had a cup when I woke up this morning at 7, a cup driving over here at around 8:30, and now another cup at barely after 9.

Hey, leave me alone, I need it to function awake for a full day.

I waited for Sherman to also grab some food and pick a seat himself because for some reason, I feel like it's too much pressure for me to pick the wrong seat or something.

"I'm sitting here by the food since you're too nervous to pick a seat." Sherman said with a chuckle, and sitting down at the table nearest to the muffin plate. I laughed at my own expense.

I followed suit and sat across from Sherman and started to eat my breakfast. He was spot on; these are REALLY good muffins.

Sherman finished chewing, somewhat before he spoke. "So, first things first, how was your birthday Andy?"

I sipped my coffee. "It was really nice, Thank you so much for letting me have it off. I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem Blaine. I actually needed some time to figure out an official new position for you; get a bunch of details and such out of the way before I met with you."

I just nodded.

"So, I'm about to start you on a BUNCH of questions kid. You ready?"

I shrugged and said, "Sure."

I feel better now. New position? Cool.

…..

**All knowing Pov**

"Alright, so first, I'd like to get my curiosity's taken care of, and then we'll get to the real talking. But one thing I do with all of my employees, ESPECIALLY my assistants is get to know them better. Joey over there is like a nephew to me now."

Joey looked over to them from the fax machine he was at and smiled back, with a peace sign on his fingers.

Blaine smiled. He was still a little nervous, but that would fade soon. He hoped.

"So, I want to know you better and for you to get to know me as well. If anything you don't want to answer comes up, please don't. No discomfort allowed, deal?" Sherman offered.

Blaine nodded again and definitely felt more at ease. Sherman was making things easy.

Sherman gestured something over to Joey who was behind Blaine. "See you at 3:30 boss."

"Do well on that test! Anything less than a C and you're fired!" Sherman called.

"Ha!" The assistant exclaimed and left the conference room.

Blaine laughed inside. He was going to be in a PARADISE working for this man.

"So, first thing, I've gotta know. How old are your twins Blaine? I need to know how long it's been since you've slept all night."

Blaine smiled and answered right away. "They're about 6 weeks old. Born October 11th. But technically, I didn't sleep all night before they were born. Things were kind of crazy dealing with full time work, school and teen pregnancy."

Sherman nodded understanding. "I believe it. You've got more responsibilities than me, and I'm 51."

Blaine let his eyes fall kind of wide. Sherman looked over 40, but 51? Nah! "You look younger sir."

Sherman rolled his eyes, but smiled. "You just earned a dollar more than I was gonna pay you, kid."

Blaine full on laughed now.

"Okay, so next question. And this is one of those ones that you DON'T have to answer."

Blaine nodded slowly… He knew this would come up. He wants to know if he is gay.

Blaine got more nervous now. Would Sherman think any less of him if he knew? Would he change his mind about liking him altogether? Lima Ohio was a really bigotry filled town after all…..

_Might as well get this out in the open now_. Blaine thought. He didn't think that Sherman was that type of person anyway. If he was, Blaine must've been an EXTREMELY bad judge of character.

"Why were you working for Sebastian? Are your parents not supportive or…. Did you get kicked out of home or did your twin's mom get kicked out of home? What's your situation basically, is what I'm asking."

Oh! Blaine thought. It wasn't about his orientation at all. Okay.

But it was about to come up anyway because his dad's views about him being gay was a huge part of his story. His very LONG story. "Uh…. Do you want the cliff notes version, or detailed?" Blaine asked with a half-smile. It was a long story.

Sherman knew there was a lot to it mirroring Blaine's thoughts. "Why don't you combine the two."

"Ok." Blaine said, ready for the tale to be told. "So, I'm gay, actually." Blaine paused and chose to stare at his plate until Sherman reacted.

Sherman just sat back a bit in his seat and Blaine couldn't completely tell, but in his peripheral vision, he looked in deep thought, waiting for him to talk more.

Blaine met his eyes after about 30 seconds of getting no response.

"Okay, and?" Sherman said.

Blaine was jumping for joy inside.

Sherman didn't care.

"K." Blaine nodded, starting to compile his thoughts together.

"I figured as much. Sebastian was always eyeing you and in all honesty, he's not what you would call predatory."

Blaine was surprised. Sherman really had been looking out for him. Blaine never really came off as gay to anyone before. I mean, he wasn't exactly flammable…. But it was nice that Sherman was okay with it.

Sherman continued, "Also I heard a man call you babe on the phone. Like a puzzle, the pieces fell together. Plus, you seem like the romantic type. You didn't act romantic in the slightest with the young lady here with you the other day."

Blaine exhaled feeling immense amounts of pressure lifted from his shoulders. For some reason, this man whom he respected so much, knowing that he is gay and not having an issue with it made him feel so much more comfortable now, he could breathe easy.

"So, go on. What happened daddy-o?"

Blaine chuckled. He tended to tell this story quite a bit. Everyone wanted to know. Here goes.

"Well, this past New Year's Eve, some friends of Kurt's, Kurt's my boyfriend, had a huge blowout New Year's party. There was alcohol. There was truth and dare, there was spin the bottle, and I'm a straight drunk."

Sherman had a ridiculously huge smile. You could tell that he was holding back SOOOO MUCH laughter.

"Yeah, okay get it out of your system." Blaine commented back with an equally large smile.

Sherman cleared his throat trying to choke down the laughter. "So, did her dad kick you out of the house? I want detail, this is good stuff!"

Blaine was shaking his head because hey, Sherman REALLY meant 'get to know the boy' when he said it.

"Ok." Blaine answered simply. "And No, he didn't kick me out." He laughed. "He was really angry for sure but, when I first met him formally after he found out that Savannah was pregnant, it was when I'd come over to talk about it with her parents. He and her mom pretty much scared us to death with how much it costed to raise a baby and everything, but Savannah wanted to keep the baby, and I supported whatever her decision was. I think they warmed to me pretty fast considering how much they SHOULD have hated me. Besides, her dad had met me briefly before watching football at Kurt's house, so I think him knowing already that I was gay made it a lot easier for him to not kill me."

Blaine took a slow and shaky breath realizing how much he had just talked. _God blabbermouth shut up! He probably didn't mean he wanted THAT much detail! _Blaine chastised himself_._

Sherman was nodding along taking it all in. He was so glad to get Blaine talking. He wanted to know so much about the boy, and this was just the beginning of his babies' story.

"So what about your parent's?"

Blaine was a little surprised. So he did want all the detail. Okay.

"Uhm, well, since my dad isn't exactly okay with me being gay, he was pretty pissed. He went on and on about how I lied for years about being gay so that they wouldn't be concerned about me being out with girls. When I told him I was still gay, he said 'not gay enough to not knock somebody up.' I deserved it though honestly." Blaine shrugged.

"No you don't." Sherman stated plainly.

Blaine just met his eyes and looked back down at the table.

"No one deserves to feel unaccepted. It's as simple as that."

Blaine nodded slowly. "I guess…" He mumbled.

Blaine composed his thoughts a little and went on. "So, my mom cried. A lot. They are pretty religious too. Christian so, they weren't okay with Savannah getting an abortion or anything, but since we'd all been to her church, they knew Sav's family was religious too. So they knew that wouldn't be an option both ways. Of course my dad said I WOULD marry her whether I liked it or not. I told him it wasn't going to happen of course. Even my mom was adamant though that I take care of my responsibilities and 'be a man' as they put it. I said that of course I would step up and be there for her one hundred percent. It was my mess and I was responsible. But marrying her wasn't the way to do it."

Sherman was all smiles. "Can I adopt you?" He joked.

Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine, you have such a good head on your shoulders for a barely 17 year old. It's really amazing kid." Sherman said. "Okay, continue."

"17 going on 30." Blaine went on to tell Sherman everything that he wanted to know. When he didn't give enough detail, Sherman told him so. He asked TONS of questions and you could honestly say that Sherman knew Blaine like his own kid after a couple hours. And Blaine could say the same about his new boss. He knew a lot about him now too.

Sherman Phelps was happily married and had been for 30 years. He had a 20 year old daughter and a 24 year old daughter. His oldest daughter Kadence was married herself and living in Georgia where he is from, and his youngest daughter Kamryn lives here in Ohio with he and his wife. She's studying child development at Columbus State University. Blaine and Sherman both shared a laugh at the fact that both of their kids had a K name thing going on. Irony!

"There's names technically are Mackaidyn and Mackaylen, but we haven't yet called them that." He laughed afterwards as did Sherman.

After finishing up learning about his life with the babies and Savannah, it came time to talk about more Blaine centric things, as in HIMSELF as the only focus.

"How are your grades?"

Blaine was ashamed to even answer this. They had slipped TREMENDOUSLLY since the year started. Since last year ended honestly, they had started falling. It was probably his weakest moment to have to answer this question.

Sherman could tell that the answer was not what Blaine wanted to say.

"My grades suck, honestly. I used to get straight A's, but…. You know…"

Sherman nodded. He understood. And everything was Sebastian's fault…..

…..

"Tell me about Kurt."

Blaine's face lit up more than it had all morning so far. Kurt was his highest pride and joy next to his babies and Sherman could see it all over his face.

"He's my soulmate. We've been dating for… Almost a year, and he's perfect, really. He's the twins' second dad by choice. He signed a co-parenting contract at their birth and he loves them as much as I do which is just more than I could ever ask for. He is patient and kind and accepting. He's forgiving and funny, and a nice bonus is he is the most gorgeous man I have ever met."

Sherman laughed. He knew how that was. His wife was a knockout in the best possible way. And if the way Blaine looked right now just talking about him was any consolation, he loved the boy for sure.

"How does he feel about Savannah?"

Blaine smiled again. "They are best friends. Have been since before I met was dating Kurt actually. They lived down the street from each other, and she Is dating his brother actually."

Sherman started shaking his head a little with his mouth open. "You kids need your own TV network."

…..

It had reached about noon when the new team completely got to know each other enough to get down to business.

"All right Andy. So, if you're going to be my VIP assistant, than I think we need to be on a first name basis ALL THE TIME. Even though I know inside it may tear you apart to not call me Mr. Phelps. Get over it." Sherman ended with a laugh.

Blaine smiled and laughed. "K bro." He said.

Sherman shook his head with a laugh. "Very funny!

Blaine shrugged. "Sherman. Sherman. I'll get it."

"I know you will. So, I need to tell you all that is expected of you, and I need to know what is expected of me as well to mentor you and help you move up in this career if this is where you plan on staying, and I HIGHLY recommend that you stay, Blaine…."

Blaine knew that that was a MAJOR compliment. And he was REALLY good at this job. He always wanted to have a career in performing of course, but that had to put on the back burner anyway because it isn't practical. One day, he could pursue music, but he'd need stable money first, and that is where this comes in. A good job where he actually has potential to move higher and be paid more and more over time. It was what was best for him and best for his family. Especially now that Savannah didn't have a job.

He would stay here as long as they'd have him.

"VIP assistant sir?" Blaine asked needing to say something, because he hadn't realized he had gotten quiet for a while.

"Ah, yes! That's what I came up with in a day's work. Just roll with it." Sherman shrugged and winked. "I'll find a more suitable title later. But I have an assistant already, and he doesn't drive, and he isn't skilled in this field, and he is only here for another month or two depending on how his school transfer goes."

Blaine smiled and nodded some more.

"I'll tell you what the title entails and such, but a few things first. One, Sebastian has been fired, or rather DEMOTED, because unfortunately, I can't fire him without you getting docked down as well. But, nevertheless he is out of this office, out of this state, and permanently out of my face, so out of your life as well."

Blaine did a fist bump on the inside, but on the outside, he sufficed with a large smile.

"That's a relief to hear."

Sherman agreed. "Yeah, he was an ass. So that being said, I am working on getting you any back-pay that is owed to you if there is any. I was going through all of your records since being here, but there a lot of gaps. Plus, your time card is RIDICULOUS! I couldn't follow it completely. Tell me, when you worked any overtime, and did you get paid overtime for it? Because if so, it's not in the books."

"Oh, Yeah." Blaine answered. "I always got paid for the time if I worked extra. The hours were always on there. The time card. I mean."

Sherman continued. "But, I meant did you get paid double time like you were supposed to for working more than the hours you were supposed to be?"

Blaine raised a brow. What the heck was double time? "Double time sir?" He mimicked his thoughts.

"Mmhmm." Sherman started. "Any hours you work over your 8 hour day calls for overtime pay which is time and a half or double time depending on certain circumstances."

At first, Blaine was shocked….. And then, he was pissed… Sebastian told him that overtime was him being allowed to still get paid for working extra hours.

_I really hate Sebastian…._

…..

**Sherman's POV**

I really HATE Sebastian! I can't believe I had scum like Smythe working in my company for so long. Ugh…. Makes me feel incredibly guilty, but also, sooooo glad that he's gone. What a scumbag.

After finding out how much back pay and overtime that this kid WASN'T paid, I decided that there was absolutely no way around getting this particular situation legally solved. I would of course take matters into my own hands currently to get Blaine paid through the company what he is owed as soon as possible, within a few weeks if I have my way. But, Mattel never went into a debt, meaning that Sebastian simply didn't take the money from the company, he took it from Blaine. So, if I pay Blaine through the company whatever money Sebastian should have paid him, as soon as I get a lawyer involved, the money will be taken from Sebastian and put in the company funds budget directly from that scumbag piece of garbage EX ceo. Stealing in my company, I WILL NOT HAVE IT!

…..

"Being in this company does mean working hard, and I cannot pay you for not doing the heavy work warranted for a position, even though it'd be nice if I could. You certainly deserve a break in my opinion. But, since you just had vacation, I can't give you one yet. Even though, you can BARELY call that a vacation. I'll figure out something soon."

Going over several things like company rules, regulations and assistant training was the easy part because he had already been through it, though he had been through it while being told what to ignore, which was just completely WRONG.

Specifically pertaining to this new job, it was important that he knew MY stipulations and rules for him. I made this position to fit his needs as well as my assistant needs, so it is convenient and doable on both sides.

"When does school start and end for the day?" I asked.

"7:45 to 3:00." Blaine answered. "But technically, my last hour is an extra class that I was thinking about dropping anyway. I don't need it for my grad req's."

I nodded. "Okay so you'll be off of school at 2 then?" I confirmed, and the boy nodded. "Do you have any extra curricular's that are important for you for college applications or anything?" I added.

Blaine was thinking really hard, and I KNEW he wanted to say something.

"Speak up kid. College is a VERY important thing to have backing you. And to move up here, you need college credits. And quite a bit of them."

"Well, I don't really know anymore. I am in Glee Club, but I haven't been going since this school year started because I've been working and then the babies were born….. And now, I don't think that I can go to my college of choice anyway because it's for performing arts and I can't afford it, and I think my performing dream is just about over. Staying with this company is a smarter bet."

Though Blaine didn't look happy to admit that, he didn't look distraught either.

"Hey. Listen to me." He met my eyes right away. "Never, and I mean NEVER, give up on a dream."

Blaine was quiet but he nodded after a few seconds. "Okay…."

I didn't mean to intimidate him, but now, it's my job to look out for him. If he is talented, that talent can't be thrown away. And I am CERTAIN that having him working part time is what needs to happen, because learning about this boy today, his potential has been wasted for the past 7 months, and I'm not letting it happen anymore.

"Now, what days are Glee? Because we've got to work this out. And if that means, switching to part time, that's what will happen, whether you like it or not because you need to not be falling behind in school. I can't have that. And if Glee is something that's important to you, you should do it."

Blaine sighed. "Well, I need as many hours as I can get because of my parents not helping with my condo anymore like I told you, and now Savannah losing her job….. I'm just, I'm really overwhelmed, and I haven't had any time to just sit down and figure out how to make everything work."

"That's why we're doing this now." I told him to help calm his nerves.

Blaine was pulling his hair out a bit, the conversation hitting its frustrating peak which I knew it would at some point. Unfortunately, it was inevitable thanks to Sebastian screwing up his school schedule so much.

"I was able to sometimes go to the lunch time glee meeting which was enough for Mr. Schue, but I haven't been able to go to that one for a long time because Sebastian kept calling me in by 3rd period."

Ping! I got it then. "Okay, so I'm going to make a suggestion if I may."

Blaine nodded, "Please!"

"Ok. That WON'T be happening anymore. Under any circumstances. School gets out at 2, meaning you will NOT EVER be here ANY earlier than 2:30. Period."

Blaine nodded an okay and so I continued.

"So, with that being said, you are now able to go back to attending your lunch time glee. So if you could come into work at 2:30, that would be a good deal on MY end, and you'd be able to get off of work by 8:30 which would be good for you because you'd be getting 6 hours of work on a school day and still get to sleep and have a late dinner at home with your family. What do you think?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds awesome. I was working as early as 11:00 am or question mark to 9 or later most days with jerk face. I don't even remember what my last 4 teachers' looks like. The only thing is, I was paid a lot because I had a lot of hours….. I made almost two thousand two hundred a month. But taxes got taken out, so barely two thousand. And my rent is 1600."

I grabbed my pencil to start on some calculations because this didn't sound right at all. "How much does Kurt make?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Maybe a thousand. With 11.50 an hour, he makes a lot more than I did, but he works very part time. His dad is pretty strict about him finishing his senior year with honors, and he had to promise to stay on top of his school and still keep his part time job at the shop in order to sign the co-parenting contract."

I smiled. "Kurt's dad sounds like a smart and practical man though. That's what a teen you guy's age SHOULD be doing. But okay, lemme figure this out a minute…"

I started doing some basic math. I hate calculators. I like to see exactly HOW I get an answer so it took a few minutes.

And this didn't add up AT ALL! I f my calculations were correct, and they were, Sebastian was paying Blaine 8 dollars and change an hour?

In Blaine work contract, it said his hourly rate was 16.18 an hour. He was being paid HALF of that! "That dirty piece of shit…." I cursed.

"What is it sir?" I glanced up at him with a look. "Sherman!" He corrected.

"You were being paid exactly HALF the salary that Smythe wrote on your contract was being paid to you. How long were you working for him, let me see?"

"I started working with him in the beginning of April."

I shook my head slowly looking at all of these numbers, flipping page by page through his file.

"Wow…." I muttered, still reading every single piece of writing on this page.

"What is it, Sherman?" Blaine asked trying to look at the paper.

I pushed his folder toward him. As he looked at what I was looking at and the math I had written on a pad, he squinted his eyes in confusion. "What does all of this mean?"

I took a breath and slid his file back to my side. This time, I did put on my phones calculator to get a quicker number.

"Blaine, Sebastian owes you approximately seventeen thousand, six hundred and 25 dollars (17,625). Give or take. And that's ONLY taking in what your REGULAR 40 hours a week scheduled pay should've been. Not counting overtime!"

Blaine's mouth was wide open, but not in shock; in hurt. I could see it in his eyes. He felt duped. He felt useless. He felt used.

"You will be getting this money that was taken from you Blaine. I promise you that. This is 8 months of work and it was stolen from you, and that is NOT going to be tolerated. Give me a few weeks."

…..

Blaine had gotten a lot quieter after learning how much money he was supposed to have made all this time. He had expressed how stupid he felt for not realizing that he was being underpaid based on what he was SHOWN in the beginning that the position paid, but I assured him that he was NOT to blame. He had SO MUCH on his plate to be worrying about, it's a wonder he was ever functioning as well as he did working 10 hours a day, 6 days a week, and so on.

"Okay, so just a final go on about what we've figured out today."

It was almost 4 in the evening, and we had figured out ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING that needed to be done. And it was going to work out well.

"You must always stay in school. Once your work permit is signed by your school's registrar, I'll be able to get tracks and regular updates of your school stuff. And I don't want to see tardy's or absences any time. Keep your grades up as best you can. There is NOTHING besides family that is more important than school."

"You must have 12 business class units to be my CEO, which I refuse to NOT let happen, so you must go to college. Not now of course, but I will make DARN sure that you get started with it some time in the future."

Blaine laughed and smiled.

"Which day did you say was the most important Glee day?" I asked.

"Monday." Blaine answered.

"Right, so Sunday and Monday, you are off, or working strictly from home doing soft work, which we went over. What is soft work?"

Blaine picked up the new company Nextel phone he was given. "I keep my phone on and tablet nearby to give numbers to any associate who calls needing assistance. It counts for up to 4 hours of work each day."

"Very good. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, you come into the Westerville office to work right after school from 2:30 to 8:30.

"Friday starting at 2:30, you are on 'outside of work' duty for soft work, 8 full paid hours, BUT you need to be AT and READY FOR the 5:00 meeting to present your sales numbers for the week, meaning you have a few hours to make sure everything is ready to present. And as you know, the meeting is approximately an hour long. After the meeting, you head home, but you stay on duty until 10:30, then clock out online."

Blaine nodded.

"Saturday, you are off. No if's and's or But's. Sunday, you will under NO circumstances be called into the office. Monday, there is always the CHANCE that you are needed to come in."

Blaine nodded again in full understanding.

"Your pay will be what it is SUPPOSED to be, the 17 dollars an hour. We will meet once a month to reconvene and see how things are working out and so on. What do you think?" I asked.

Blaine looked about ready to cry, honestly.

"It sounds great. Really great. Thank you, Sherman. Thank you so much. I really don't know if I could EVER say that enough, and I swear I will NEVER let you down. You are really saving me, thank you so much. For everything." Blaine says.

I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't even mention it kid. You deserve a good job, good boss, and good pay. You are a good dad, a good kid, and a great person. I'm here for you. Someone ought to be. I'm glad to be the guy."

"No but really, you are helping me so much more than you know. I can't begin to thank you." Blaine continued.

I walked with him out of the conference room then before saying, "Hey, just call me your fairy godfather."

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

A/N: **So, I ended up doing something SUPER SPECIAL for you LOVELY readers of mine in my absence. I have REAL versions of the twins now. Ms. Kaidyn and Kayle. They are the story's new cover image and they can also be found on my Kayle and Kaidyn tumblr page! it is Iliveforcolfer11 dot. tumblr dot. commmmmmm! woot woot woot!**

**thats iliveforcolfer11 people! so sorry about the confusion about FACEBooK.**

**: ) I will have new pictures of them in ACTUAL outfits and such that Kurt and Blaine put on them in the story! They are LEGIT Klaine's real twins! Curly hair and all! Please, please check them out! They are very excited for everyone to see them! (I'm learning photo shop also to make pics of Klaine WITH them. Stay tuned!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IM BACK TO STAY PROMISE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks

**Chapter: 7- Thankful**

**A/N: Please enjoy the chapter. I was ALL over the place with this one, but it's just how it came to me. I hope you like it. **

**My new job that I started doesn't allow me to type much at work, this was combined 10 weeks' worth of writing to complete a chapter.**

***I talked to about 6 MEN before writing this chapter about their opinions on boobs and… stuff, in order to keep this chapter realistic and correctly accurate. I always do my research. It is according to 5 women who have had children, and 6 men's' personal lives, etc."**

**ENJOY!**

**Blaine's Pov**

The fall cold had set in major fast. You could tell that winter was on its way with a quickness. And Kurt had gone wild with the shopping. Like, really wild. If the twins stayed their current size forever, they would never have to wear the same outfit twice for the next two years. And daddy Kurt was loving every bit of it. He loved being the twins' daddy.

My new schedule had been effective now for a little over two weeks, and to say that is was heavenly was a HUGE understatement. I was able to spend time with my babies a lot more.

Soft work was definitely work still, and I was worried that it wouldn't be. I thought Sherman had made up the term 'soft work.' I assumed it might make me unworthy of being paid to just sit around and be home with my family. And you can't even blame me for thinking that because Sherman was so nice that way.

But I was wrong. In actuality, soft work was just working on the computer with people calling me every half an hour or so. And it really did require me to make myself available anytime there was a call. I had to concentrate and make sure I was giving the correct information and so on. People also called me asking for research, or other things along those lines. And of course, preparing for the Friday meeting was a few hours of really detail oriented and concentration work, so it was the one time that having babies out of whatever room I was in, was dire. They are truly the best distractions a dad could have. They're just so darn cute! And I've said it before and I will say it again. Having Sherman as a boss was amazing and I couldn't thank him enough times for helping me out. And for allowing me to work from home with my twins.

I find myself thanking Savannah a few times a week too for those twins, because the truth is, I could've ended up sleeping with ANYBODY the night of Rachel's party. I could've ended up sleeping with Santana or God forbid Rachel! Knock on wood because there is a Christmas party next month. The thought of that alone is enough to make me shudder in terror. No lie, Savannah is crazy in her own way, and she makes me a little crazy too at times, but she is the twin's mommy. And she is a good mom.

Quite possibly the best thing about Savvy though, is that she happens to have a little brother who is Kurt's spitting image, which makes the twins resemble Kurt as well as me which is amazing! What would I even do without Kurt in mine and the twins' lives? What if Savannah hadn't been okay with co-parenting? After all, it not like it the most usual thing….

So yeah. I am VERY thankful to have Savannah Lake.

November as a whole has been INSANE. There have been 2 birthdays, some major life changes with my dad backing out of the rent and losing his son, Kurt's dad winning congressman, me being somewhat promoted….. It's been an emotional roller coaster.

I think the hardest part about this month though hasn't been the emotional ups and downs. But keeping myself and Kurt in line about a week ago. Mind you, it's the last week of November. Some of my back pay from the first 3 months of my work came in. And it was A LOT of money. We all of course wanted to go shopping and splurge a little, but for a while, our work schedules kept us too busy. But, Black Friday was right around the corner, and we were about to blow it ALL.

Thankfully, we were at the Hudmel's the night before Thanksgiving, and when Burt overheard our plans, he basically kicked me and Kurt in the ass and cleared our heads.

"Boys! You all want to go to New York don't you?"

Which of course we all answered "Absolutely."

"Do you realize how much more the cost of living is in New York, Not to mention the overall prices of other things like gas, bills, and junk? You want to go to New York, you need a WHOLE lot of money saved to get there and live there. You think things got tough in Lima?! You have NO idea."

Since Kurt and I were dead set on living in New York after high school, it was all we needed to put that first check straight in a savings account.

And, there were a bunch more checks to come. According to Sherman, Sebastian owed me over 17,000 dollars. Which was a major _yikes _to me when I first heard it. Like there was NO WAY.

But I did the math myself from the first initial paper I had gotten from my father about the job description for assistant, and it added up. That paper said that I was supposed to be making 16 dollars and eighteen cents an hour, and I was making Ohio's minimum wage.

I was pissed! Not only was he taking advantage of me, but he kept me SO busy, that I didn't even realize it. I never really added up my checks and such at the end of the week because all I ever thought was 'put the money in a savings.' It didn't matter how much it was.

That prick….. He really screwed me over so much. Thank goodness for Sherman.

….

The twins were down for a nap. (Oh my lord they are both asleep at the same time, it's a MIRACLE!) Savannah, Finn, Burt, Carole, Kurt and I were all sitting at the Hummel Hudson dinner table loudly enjoying a pre-thanksgiving dinner, just enjoying families' company. There were of course mashed potatoes and gravy, sweet potatoes and marshmallows, which of course I loved, I have a sweet tooth, Kurt's favorite, the pumpkin pie, Savannahs 'one and only vice' on Thanksgiving as she called it, cranberry sauce, and there was macaroni salad. Everything was suuuuuuper delicious.

Carole and Kurt tag teaming their cooking was just…. Let's stick with good before I give myself a food-gasm and go and eat more food. I'm going to blow up if I have another bite. I hope I'm not still full tomorrow because according to Savannah, Thanksgiving day lunch tomorrow was going to make me fatter than I could ever imagine.

And it all proved to be correct, because Savannah's families thanksgiving had soooooo much more food than I had ever seen at a single Thanksgiving in my entire lifetime. They could've fed an entire third world country with the food that they had. But, it made sense since there were so many people. At least 40, and they were all crowding the Lake's house. Not counting myself, Kurt, Savannah and the twins. Everyone here were of so many different races that it makes a lot of sense that the family had so many different types of food. Mexican, Puerto Rican, soul food, Portuguese, and of course, the regular thanksgiving food same as we had at Burt and Carole's.

And it was all delicious!

Ahh… A great November it was proving to be. And for more than just me…

…

**Savannah's Pov**

Thanksgiving was packed! Jam packed! And that only made things easier for me today.  
>Everyone fawns over the twins. They were passed from hand to hand to hand. They were extremely popular with my whole family. The distant family that is.<br>Since my angel bratty twins love to be in environments with noise and commotion around them, they thrived at Thanksgiving. They were nothing but happy happy happy babies.  
>Except when they were put down for diaper changes. That is the only time they took some convincing to not cry.<br>"Gnaaa!" They fussed, kicking their feet and fuss fuss fussing while Blaine and I tried to get their new diapers on.  
>"Oh grumpy grumpy gills! I'm almost done Mr. Man!" I cooed at my Kayle. "Hold your horses' papa!" I smiled ridiculously at him until he stared straight at me halting his crying. "Yeah!" I finished with a high pitched squeal, finally getting the straps taped to the diaper.<br>Kaidyn's whining stopped as well when she stared at me same as her brother when I started distracting him.  
>We finished changing them and got off of the couches in the den to return them to the family room where everyone was gathered fawning over the babies one at a time.<br>When we faced the door though to walk out, my Abuelo was standing there in the doorway.  
>"Abuelo!?" I exclaimed.<br>I was surprised to see him here at all. Let alone watching me and Blaine with the babies. He'd disowned me.

"Mija, usted es una Madre incredeible."  
>What? Did he really just call me a great mom?<br>He said I was a disgrace for making myself a mom too young a few months ago... I hadn't seen my grandfather since then. And I didn't know what to say.  
>"Really?" I asked.<br>"Son nieta hermosos bebés. Has hecho un gran trabajo y son tan saludable y feliz. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti "_(They are beautiful babies' granddaughter. You've done a great job and they are so healthy and happy. I am very proud of you.)_  
>I couldn't believe it. My abuelo who I thought hated me is complimenting me...<br>I can't believe it.  
>"Gracias babpi. I try really hard and Blaine and Kurt are just the best partners to raise them with. They're great dads."<br>My Abuelo nodded and walked toward Blaine to shake his hand. "Puedo ver que tambien."(I can see that too.) And he smiled at Blaine's firm grasp. "Bienvenida a la familia, Blaine."  
>Blaine smiled and nodded. "Gratzi senor."<br>I wanted to cry just a little. My grandpa was back. And I was so happy. I put Kayle over my shoulder and hugged my grandfather tight as I could while holding a baby.

The whole thanksgiving event at my house, well, my mom and dad's house, was lovely. Lunch/dinner was absolutely delicious and filled with amazing family and glory. I never realized just how happy I am in with my life.  
>I have amazing baby twins.<br>I am co-parenting them with the two greatest and most decent family men on this planet who love their babies. And though some people out there will probably say that I am completely NUTS to be co-parenting with two guys, for one thing, it's not their business. And 2, my babies, my choice.

I have wonderful parents who love and accept me, and a big complete family who do the same.  
>I have the most incredible boyfriend in Finn and he is just kind and gentle, and loving and sexy, I'd never ask for anyone different.<br>He's also so sweet to me about my babies. He's not a pro or anything at handling them, for example, he's kind of messy and not as cautious, but he tries. And I think he's cute when he's all excited about uncle-hood.  
>I think I am falling for him, but I haven't told him that yet.<br>It's too soon. Just like it's too soon for us to have sex. I know that. And Finn knows that too. But that hasn't stopped us from wanting to do... other stuff... I want to go further with him. And he does too. I mean, last time we were alone together, he massaged my back, and even my... my butt a little, and he touched my down under. Not a lot, but he rubbed his hand on it a little. Just feeling it, not going in. But before then, I gave him a hand job in his room and he tried to touch me down there'. But I stopped him.  
>Not because I was scared, but because... I still had my stupid after baby born bleeding. And it sucked. I really wanted to.<br>But, now, that was finally gone. And now, nothing can stop me from taking another step with my handsome boyfriend.  
>I wish he was here with my family for thanksgiving today but we were at the Hudmels yesterday, on Thanksgiving eve. And today, Finn is with his moms' family in Cincinnati.<br>And I missed him. Like always. That's how I know I am falling for him. Because when he's not around, I miss him and think about him a lot.

My abuelo gravitated toward Kurt and Blaine whenever one of them, or even both of them, handled the twins without me right there with them.  
>It was cute. He just watched over them smiling the whole time.<br>I think it started out as watching to see if they were equipped enough to be the dad's and being careful enough with his grandkids, but right away, he was only watching because it was fun to watch because Kurt and Blaine were better parent's than me probably.  
>"These are not my toes!" Kurt exclaimed with Kayle feet in his hands.<br>I swear he smiled! I don't care who thinks its gas. GAS HURTS! I MEAN, COLICKY IS GASSY. So why would they smile if they're hurting?!  
>Kayle smiled.<br>"Oh my god, Kayle smiled!" Kurt exclaimed, mimicking my thought.  
>And I got to see it! KAYLE FIRST SMILE!<br>My big boy was the first to smile.  
>Everyone in the house came over to see him smile, but of course he just got nervous that so many people came and surrounded him now.<br>Kurt tried to get the baby to focus back on only him by talking and cooing at him. He went back to pulling his piggy toes one by one again.  
>Kayle was easily distracted, because he looked right back to daddy. And smiled again!<br>"Gheh heh!"  
>Was that a laugh? Did he giggle too?! He's only a month and a half old and he smiled and kind of giggled! I was a happy mama!<p>

**Blaine's POV**  
>Kayle smiled! And laughed! I can't believe it!<br>And I didn't miss it! I could've missed it if not for Sherman getting me out of Sebastian's clutches.

Just more reasons to be Thankful I guess. This was a true thanksgiving for sure. I had so much to be thankful for.  
>"Kurt, keep making him smile! I want to get a picture!" I told him, grabbing my phone from the couch behind me.<br>Kurt continued to coo and grab at Kayle's feet making him keep those first little adorable baby smiles on his face. I started snapping pictures to make sure I caught one of his smile clearly. I got about a hundred. Thank you Android for the continuous shot feature!

"Perfect." I said satisfied with the pictures. I picked the one with the clearest, biggest smile, and attached it to a text;  
>"Happy thanksgiving to the best boss ever! I know I said that already but wanted to send you this and thank you yet again for everything. I'd have likely missed one of my kid's first smiles if it hadn't been for you. So, thank you!" I sent it off to Sherman and went back to playing with my twinnies. Back to Kaidyn specifically since I was playing with her before Kayle smiled and threw me off track.<br>"Hi baby girl!" I exclaimed at her.  
>She kicked her legs in response. "My Ms. KAIDYN!" I exclaimed, and I started to smack my lips, copying what she was doing.<p>

My phone beside me buzzed and I grabbed it really quick, assuming it'd be a text back from Sherman.

Which it was, and he attached a pic to his as well. He had on a crown with three layers of letters saying, 'The Thanksgiving dad.'

He was posed in front of a beautifully set table that had wine and a traditional thanksgiving feast set on it, and he had a glass of wine in his hand. There were three women standing around him also with glasses in their hand. Two of the women looked younger, so they must've been his daughters he told me about, Kammy and Kandy, and his wife standing behind him kissing his cheek. She wore an almost matching hat but with one word replaced, the word being 'mom'.

The text read, "Quit thanking me already and go eat! Ur a beanpole! And your very welcome kid! Happy Turkey day Andy! Tell the family we send our love! And calories!'

My boss was awesome.  
>I showed everyone nearby the picture Sherman sent and then put the phone back beside me to goof off with my daughter.<p>

This perfect little girl who was always hungry searching and had a mouth ALWAYS searching for milk. No matter what form it was in. And she was angry at anyone who didn't feed her right away when she wanted it. Completely opposite from her brother. She didn't judge the milk like Kayle did, as he only liked breast milk, and only from mommy's boob. Bottles pissed him off.  
>I started to do what Kurt did when Kayle smiled. Funny faces and talking. "Nom nom nom nom!" And I smiled at her big, hoping maybe she would copy me. "Num num num num! Are you gonna smile too Ms. thing?! Are you gonna smile too?! Huh?" I was smiling so big, I'm SURE I looked like an idiot. But she didn't smile, just kicked and groaned. And more kicks. "Yeah! You gonna smile for your family to see? Huh Kaidyn?!"<br>"Ghe!"She cooed, but just loudly. She only kick kick kicked her feet. Fast and repetitive, with her eyes wide and you could tell that she was happy with the attention from daddy even though she wasn't smiling. They were happy eyes and happy kicks. She was almost there.  
>She wasn't there yet, but she's almost there. And that's all that mattered. And I can't wait for her to join her brother. I hope I don't miss it.<br>My little babies are growing... it's kind of unbelievable. It feels like they just got here, and now one is smiling, and the other is almost smiling. These babies are so precious and unbelievable.

Maybe I should start carrying a video camera 24/7 and recording_ everything_ that the twins ever do!

There's YouTube vloggers and stuff right? The ones that put their whole life on YouTube for people to see? Sam does it and talks about it all the time. His followers are CONSTANTLY commenting his videos asking for him to do new impressions. And he makes like 60 bucks a day. It's not much, but it's something.

I of course don't have enough time for that, but maybe Savannah can do that. She could make videos of the twins, well, our life with the twins, and monetize her account and make some money off of it. And awesomely, at the same time, she'd be making countless home movies for the family to always have.

I'm totally telling her this! She's been so stressed lately about not working to contribute, maybe that could be Savannah's job. She could be a stay at home mom and get paid for it.

**Puck's Pov**

Do you know how hard it is not to drink at a party where _everyone_ else is drinking?  
>It friggin <em>sucks<em> dude.  
>Oh I tell u... if my kid wasn't here, man I would be soooo wasted or Corona's and shots.<br>I mean, its Thanksgiving! We're supposed to double our weight with food and alcohol. But what am I doing? Sitting at the kiddy table with a bunch of elementary school kids.  
>And Beth of course.<br>And okay, bright side Puck. Think of the bright side. If I was home right now for TChanksgiving, my mom would be crying for not being able to give thanks with a husband while watching Jewish movies. I actually like the holiday and having tons of food with family. Plus, I'd choose to be here anyways to be with Beth for Thanksgiving. She's my family now.  
>So, she's worth sitting here for. That's what I have to keep reminding myself. I have self-control. Of course I do.<p>

I haven't had a drink in. ... well, about a month. Which I know that is not long but, it's long for me okay? Shelby told me and Quinn to clean up our acts if we wanted to see Beth. And we did. But we had to stay that way to be in her life. I mean, I have to.  
>And I am.<p>

Quinn has pretty much lost her forever thanks to her brilliant idea to try and get Shelby to look like an unfit mother when we babysat Beth a few months ago.  
>Let's just say, it wasn't pretty.<br>For one thing, Beth wouldn't go near Quinn without screaming because she didn't know her. Q took too long to clean up after Shelby offered for let us get to know Beth, so I was able to see our daughter for a whole month before Quinn did. So Beth got to spend time with me and get to know me for several weeks before her bio mom even met her.

I think I deserved that though. I never wanted to give her up in the first place. I really didn't. I tried to get Quinn to keep her a bunch of times but she had her mind made up. She was too selfish with her teen life to keep Beth. And since I wasn't prepared to be a teen dad by myself, adoption it stayed. Thank God for now though. I don't know what I'd do without Beth in my life since meeting her. She looks a ton like me. I didn't think so at first, but when she smiles, it's a little scary. It's like a female me.  
>Anyways, once Shelby found out about the crap Quinn planted in her condo, she was pissed. Not only because child protective services came to inspect her as a mother, but because the house was kind of a mess when they had come, she was running on only 5 hours of sleep that night before, and Beth had a cold, so she was crying for most of the visit. She is a fit mother and was deemed one by them, of course, but still. Shelby still trusted Quinn with babysitting her child, and Quinn mucked it up.<p>

After that, she wasn't comfortable with Quinn being around Beth anymore. Obviously. Shelby is a great mom and even though I wanted her back same as Quinn, but I wasn't on bored with her plan from the beginning. It was stupid. Get Shelby deemed a bad mom and then take our daughter away from the only mom she'd had for almost 2 years? It was all kinds of wrong. So I told Shelby about the stuff. And about the call to cps.  
>I felt a little bad but, I got over it. Quinn was still hanging with the skanks behind Shelby's back anyways. I wouldn't be comfortable with Quinn around Beth either knowing what the skanks do on the roof. So who knows what Q's into with them. And it's her loss, because Beth is amazing.<p>

…..  
>Shelby's family were definitely party people. And <em>man<em> I was missing out.  
>"Hew mohawk guy?! Aren't you a grown up? Why are you sitting at the kids table?" An annoying black haired kid said.<br>I rolled my eyes. Technically, I am 18, but I don't answer to snotty nosed 3rd graders.  
>"I'm here for my daughter Beth nosey pants. She likes when I hang out!" I argued.<br>The kid shrugged and resumed shoveling food in his pie-hole.  
>When I rolled my eyes and looked back to my own plate, soft and squishy food was flung at me and hit me in square in the eye.<p>

"Pudaydos daddy!" Beth yelled with her now empty spoon held in front of my face.

And every sticky fingered little kid at the table cracked up laughing.  
>I sighed. "Thank you Bethie but I have my own potatoes monkey."<br>Seeing that she'd just gotten potatoes in my eye, she looked a little worried looking at me with big eyes.  
>I wiped a smudge of the food out of my eye and put it in my napkin when she uttered, "Uh oh." I took a swipe off my cheek with my finger and licked it off. "Uh oh is right you monkey!" And I tickled her in her chair.<br>She giggled joyously and when Shelby came behind me with a wet towel, Beth smiled at her mommy, and went back to her turkey plate.  
>"Thanks." I said taking the towel and wiping my face. I stood from the kids table and faced Shelby. We made eye contact for a second but she looked away real quick. Of course.<p>

See? She knows my Puckerman stare at her is too electric to resist. It's in my DNA. She wants me.  
>And I know, I know! It can't happen because she's my teacher.<br>My sub.  
>Whatever I know. It still sucks. She was still a big loss…. Yet another one that got away...<p>

Why couldn't I freaking keep my women?!  
>Quinn, loon.<br>Rachel, prude.  
>Santana, lesbian.<br>Lauren, hard to get and then got away… Really really slowly... Come to think of it, since she broke up with me at the beginning of the year, I think she transferred.  
>Or maybe she graduated...<br>I have no idea what happened to her.  
>And last, Shelby, says I'm too young.<br>Even Ms. Jameson from Sycamore street... She says I'm not young _enough_ since I showed her a picture of Beth last month while cleaning her pool.  
>I can't win.<br>But I guess that just makes Beth the only girl in my life that matters. She needs all my attention right now. So…. I can stay down with that.  
>For now...<p>

So, my boy Finn's birthday is coming up. And besides a new pair of gym sneakers that I owe him since I trashed his by accident in basketball, I've got to get him the perfect gift. His party from what I've heard so far is going to be epic. Or at least as epic as a party with parents and without liquor can be.  
>He needs something really kick ass to reign in his big 18!<br>I mean, he got me 3 new games for the Xbox 360 for my birthday and that was killer.  
>But he has tons of games already and his mom is probably already getting him any new ones. Plus his parent's got him a car. That lucky bastard!<br>"Hey Puck!"  
>Speak of the devil.<br>"Finn Bro! How's it going."  
>Finn nodded. "Not too bad. I'm kind of excited about my birthday, actually."<br>See? He's excited about it, so his present HAS to be epic.  
>"I bet! And I know more than you do about it, so yeah. You should be excited. Just saying."<br>Finn smiled and play punched me.  
>"Tease."<br>I laughed and was shaking my head. "I am not a tease. Just keepin it real. Now if you want to talk about a tease, it's that girlfriend of yours. Wearing all of those low cut shirts around you, her tit's all perky and... out there!"  
>Finn chuckled once, but sat down on the bench in front of the lockers.<br>"I know, it's so freaking frustrating! They're freaking GORGEOUS and I can't touch them..."  
>I sat beside him and asked, "Why not?" but he stared at me like I was an idiot for a few seconds.<br>"What?!" I said. "I was all over those sacs of goodness after Quinn had Beth. It's like sweet eggnog bro. Trust me."  
>Finn had his eyebrows arched and he looked really confused.<br>Or maybe he was grossed out.  
>"Dude, every guy out there has thought about it, even you. And don't deny it either. Everyone wonders how it is to suck their girls' breast when they're breastfeeding."<br>Finn shrugged slowly. "It seems... wrong though."  
>But I could see in his face, he was still curious.<br>"But I can see it in your eyes bro. You want to. You want to know, and not only that, you want to taste." I wriggled my brows.  
>Finn rolled his eyes and stood, opening his locker with no comment.<br>"Finn, dude it's just milk." I shrugged.  
>Finn pulled his gym shirt over his head and closed his locker.<br>"But, it's baby milk Puck. Can't it be like, stealing or something?"  
>I full on laughed.<br>"What?!" Finn said this time. "I'm serious! What if she like, freaked out that I tried that? It's supposed to for her babies."  
>"Ah! See you DO want to do it!" I shouted.<br>"Shhhh!" Finn whispered. And didn't answer for a bit.  
>I gave him a stare.<br>"Okay fine... maybe I do, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Or mad..."  
>I rolled my eyes and shut my own locker shaking my head. "Psssshhh. Are you kidding. Just tell her that it's freaking sexy and it'll make her a blushing cherry. As for the milkssuckers, sharing is caring." I stopped chuckling when I noticed Finn staring me down.<br>"Are you looking at my girl Puckerman?"  
>I wanted to be a little offended, but I won't. I can't, I mean I did just call his girlfriend sexy multiple times.<br>And I got his last girlfriend pregnant and... made out with his next girlfriend after her...  
>Geez, I'm a crummy friend...<br>Yet another reason I need to make sure I get him a dynamite birthday gift.  
>"No Finn, I'm not looking at Savannah, swear. I'm just a guy, and I'm over at Kurt and Blaine's every once in a while and I know what she looks like. Take it as a compliment, not a move on her. I mean seriously, I even turn away or leave the room when she grabs a boppy because that usually means her boobs are about to come out."<br>"Her boobs what?!" Finn yelled.  
>"To feed a baby!" I defended, and Finn sunk down the locker wall. "Geez, you're so paranoid, you need to get laid!" I shook my head at him.<br>He sighed. Poor Finn.

I know how hard it is to date a girl who had a baby in high school. They get totally terrified of sex afterwards.  
>"Well," he sighed, "Since you mentioned getting laid, I was gonna ask if you could recommend a brand of condom?"<br>I looked at his eyes now.  
>Holy crap, he <em>is<em> gonna try and get laid. _Go Finn!_  
>"I can't help you there my friend. Never used them, and considering my track record and also Savannahs track record, I'd get some ASAP, because Ohio makes girls fertile."<br>I laughed and the two of us walked out to gym, still laughing at ourselves.

Finn's birthday party this weekend was going to be epic! He's gonna be pretty damn Thankful!

**Authors note!**

**Started new job! It's kind of shorter than usual guys, but well over 5,000 words, so I think it's good to post! And the next chapter is already written and has over 5,000 words as well! So, ENJOY IT when it comes, but review this chapter to get it! :P REVIEW!**

**Seriously this time! The more reviews, the faster I post it! Cus it IS written this time. :)**

**Shoutout to SOCIALBUTTERFLY who is ALWAYS there for me when I am too depressed or overwhelm to write! And Charleygyrl who I don't get to talk to anymore as often as I like, but I love her and shes A,AZING!**

**Please, check out her writing! Charleygyrl on fanfiction dot neeeet.**

**Also, shoutout to msgoodbar2257, a.k.a, the NUMBER 1 reviewer of ALL TIME!**

**Seriously, on scarves and coffee, look it up! She's INCREDIBLE!**

**Love u all! Sorry I took so long!**

**Hopefully, another second chance will be next after this next chapter! Hearts and kisses!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8- Giving

**Authors note: Hi all! Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter! I sincerely wish I could update this fast all the time, but unfortunately, duty calls and life being busy sucks ASSES! And I still am wondering**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SAVANNAH AND FINN HEAVY.**

**(I'm pretty sure it's ONLY Savannah and Finn. No Klaine for this one ya'll, but its still a good one! But if you want to skip it, it is ALL Finanna. With Klaine background or mentions.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, Hiatus's would be illegal.**

**SMUT WARNING! **

**If breasts, and breastmilk, ejaculate/Cum and girl parts squick you, you may not want to read. If you do, read with caution. I warned you, so no hate please. I WARNED you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Giving**

**Finn Pov**

**December 10th**  
>Heavy breaths... panting... I can't believe we are laying here.<br>"...Mm...oh..."  
>Yes... Savannah is whimpering next to me right now...<br>I have no idea how we got here... Savannah was giving me a hand job for my birthday, and then I ended up... fingering her?  
>I swear I don't know how it got there! I really don't know! I didn't plan on touching her….. I didn't even plan on <em>her<em> touching _me_! I thought she would just come over and play my new video games with me and then we'd go eat lunch somewhere before coming back home for cake and my night birthday party.

And we did play games!

For about a minute or… maybe 10. I mean, Mario is STILL on.

Of course it's stuck at the home screen.

And muted...  
>But still, we paused the game for a quick kiss, and next thing I knew, she wasn't just touching me anymore; her mouth was touching me. Then, I was touching her! Mind blowing!<br>"Oh!" She gasped as my finger got really deep inside her for a second.  
>I couldn't help but smile down at her.<br>She was so friggin GORGEOUS! Hot!  
>But wait. I should probably back up a little….<p>

I was so freaking close to coming with just her hand on me, when she put her freaking steaming hot mouth on it! And literally a few seconds before I could let it out... Her mouth on it held me back. Then, she just rested my head in her mouth for a minute, which was calming down my need to come. But, with just the fact that her mouth was on me had me threatening to spill into it every, single, second!

When my orgasm was temporarily stalled, she started to lick, and pull, and suck at my cock...  
>I couldn't believe she was sucking me... I just couldn't believe it! And she was GOOD at it! "Sh- sh- Shit!" I groaned.<br>God she felt incredible around me. I needed to stop her. Like _really_ need her to stop. I don't want to come in her mouth if she doesn't want me to, and I'm ready again. I don't think she's ready for that. We didn't talk about it. Though we did talk about going slow, and this right now was ANYTHING BUT going slow, but still… We're here now.  
>"Sa- S- S-Savannah.. I nee- I- I n- I Need to come...S-... babe-, stop..." I panted.<br>Savannah looked up at me, still with my cock in her mouth…. And I promise to anyone listening that I almost grabbed her and slammed her down into the bed under me and…. And…..  
>Did stuff!<p>

She's JUST Makes Me SO FREAKING horny...  
>And those eyes. Especially those eyes, and even more especially when they are looking at me like that. And they are what put me over the edge. I was coming.<br>When the start of my cum came out, it hit her throat a little and Savannah pulled her lips off of me slowly, lingering a little bit at the head.  
>God, she<em> is<em> a tease.  
>So like I said, I don't know how it started. After I came, I left it alone because stickiness? Who gives a crap, and I grabbed my girlfriend by the waist to lift her and switch positions with her. Just like I did in my head a second ago.<p>

I had to touch her. I had to.  
>Once she was underneath me, I grabbed the waistband of her pants,... or, what are these called… Leggings or something? Who cares! Whatever they are, I'm yanking them down as fast as I can.<br>I didn't even ask, I just stripped her bottom down bare and brought my fingers to her entrance.  
>She didn't stop me.<br>And she was sooooo tight! The way her inner V squeezed my fingers was….. Wow.  
>If I hadn't just come already, I- I Don't know if I'd have been able to stop myself from asking her to have sex. I mean, I didn't ask to finger her right now, but she's not objecting…. So maybe I'd have just thrust myself into her…..<p>

Just being honest... Her pussy feels incredible... so warm and welcoming, tight and tasty...  
>Well, I assume it's tasty. We haven't gotten that far but, you know what I mean. Her boobs are tasty, and I know her down under will be too. How could it not be? She's Savannah Lake; I have YET to find a flaw in her.<br>And I want to have sex with her so bad. I don't think I have ever wanted to have sex with someone more, actually. And I feel a little bad for thinking this, and I'm NOT complaining at all because she feels overly incredible, but I don't understand why she is so tight. She isn't a virgin, she had two babies only 2 months ago. So, how is she this tight? She's like, wow! I mean I had only ever had sex with Santana who was, let's admit it, not the tightest, and then Quinn who was pretty tight because she had only slept with one guy. As far as I knew of any way, but I'm not gonna go there, I don't care. Anyways, Sav is very tight. I assume tight like a virgin... but how is that?

I continued to finger her, only one of them until she started to tighten, but loosen at the same time…. That didn't make any sense, but…..  
>Slowly, I added a 2nd finger to her heat &amp; she clenched around them right away and tried to close her legs.<br>It just made me swell with confidence for some reason and made me take my other hand and rub her clit with my thumb, while I fingered her with my other hand. Starting off slow, and speeding up after about a minute was making her a moaning mess and it only lasted a few seconds before she started to arch and flail beneath me.  
>"Ah! Ah! Oh! Finn! Finn stop!" she squealed. Although it was kind of a cross between that and short moans.<p>

And I can't even tell you how much I did NOT want to stop. Savannah was not seeming to be able to function really as her body was shaking, her back and ass arching desperately off the bed, which honestly just pushed my fingers inside her further, helping her to… What we both knew was coming. She continued to get tighter, which I didn't think could even happen with how tight she already was as I kept pumping her.  
>"Oh my god!" She whimpered.<br>With the ecstasy I heard in her voice, I smiled….. It was happening.  
>Her first orgasm...<br>I didn't want to look anywhere but her face because I swear, her eyes slightly tight shut, her mouth open moaning in pleasure, and when I leaned forward and got really close, I could see her bottom lip shake. It was making me hard again.  
>There was nothing hotter than that!<p>

But I wanted to see the juices flow out around my fingers too. That was hot.  
>I decided to look at the latter. And it was official. I <em>was<em> hard again. I'd looked down at my fingers and gave a few fast and firm, deep and hard thrusts with my fingers when I was suddenly splashed in the face.  
>"Oh, AH!" Savannah moaned.<br>I was startled, but I didn't dare still my hand, and pumped into her keeping my rhythm. And 3 more streams of water hit me in the chest and face. One for every press I made inside of her... And she closed her legs again, this time successfully stopping my hands from moving anymore.

And I know it wasn't water….. It was….. Juices….  
>Holy hell, I was able to hit her G-spot…<br>Savannah sat up as much as she could, panting, with a panicked look on her face.  
>I didn't think I could move I was so stunned, but I pulled my fingers out of her V and stayed staring at it. I mean, I couldn't stop!<br>It was soaked wet and it wasn't the only thing. My lower face, neck and chest was wet too... with her...  
>Her...<br>Savannah came...  
>I made Savannah orgasm... Oh. My. Godsh.<p>

And I didn't want to stop. I wanted to do more. So much more. And I don't think I was alone because right when my fingers were out of her walls, she brought her own fingers to her clit and began to rub it slowly. Her eyes were closed and to tell you the truth, I don't think she knew she was doing it.

I wanted to have sex…. To be inside of her, the thought was driving me _wild!_  
>I only took my eyes off of her wet vagina for a second to look at her face and then back down again to see white and shiny cream slowly dripping out of her, and I remembered the last time that I had tasted a girl...<p>

It was with Santana, and she liked it a lot. (I should've known since that's mostly what lesbians do... ) But I liked it too. It was clean and didn't taste bad or anything. Just bitter. Like nothing really. Besides, the girls' reaction to it is what us guys do it for anyways, right?  
>Quinn was always uncomfortable with it, so I never tried with her and now, SAVANNAH. With her cream dripping out and taunting me, I wanted her. Bad...<br>"Ah… Oh god…..." Savannah moaned, and her fingers stilled and she opened her eyes slowly. "Finn..." she sighed, but it sounded like a bit of question.

I was frozen. Please ask me to make love to you… Because I think I love her. Seriously.  
>She was perfect.<br>Pretty face.  
>Pretty body.<br>Pretty hair.  
>Pretty personality.<br>And a pretty vagina...  
>I'm in trouble...<br>I snapped out of it though hearing her say my name again and met her eyes.  
>She only blinked at me with big and shiny green, so I crawled slowly up beside her on the bed and as she scooted over some to give me a side, I let my hand caress her inner thigh on my way up to be face to face with her. She turned her body all the way toward me as she glanced me over, now seeing my face and chest damp.<br>"Finn, you're all wet, I-" she cut herself off when I put a finger to her lip.  
>"You're perfect." I finished for her. Even though I know she wasn't going to say that. She was going to express how embarrassed she was about her juices all over my face.<br>I wanted to taste her so badly.  
>She blushed deep red and looked down at herself. I wonder if she even knew that she squirted, or that she could. Had she ever done it before? She seemed surprised that my face was all wet.<br>But I wasn't the only wet one. I noticed her shirt at the same time that she gasped, noticing the same thing.  
>And I suddenly couldn't breathe.<br>"No!" She panicked.  
>Both of her nipples were hard and poking through her shirt where she had 3 inch wet spots directly on both of them.<br>She was leaking milk.  
>My throat was tight and my eyes glued to her as she wriggled out of my hold on her and tried to get up.<br>"What's no? What's the matter?" I asked equally panicked. Why did she get up?  
>She looked like she could cry.<br>"I haven't been with the babies all day. My stupid boobs! It's so embarrassing!" And she was covering her boobs over her shirt.  
>I got up right away, even though it felt super weird with my belted pants halfway down. I just pulled them up and left them unbuckled for now.<br>"Hey, no. Don't be embarrassed Savvy. I actually think it's..." I stopped and cupped her cheek with one hand and started guiding my other hand to her chest. She gasped when the tip of my fingers reached her breast.  
>"Relax babe... don't be embarrassed..." I kissed her. "Everything about you Savannah, turns me on..." I kissed her lips again. "Everything."<p>

I kissed her neck, and took the hand I had at her face and put it on her lower back, pulling her back to the bed. We are not done yet. She let herself lay beside me again and sighed sensually into my kiss.  
>I continued down her chest and when I reached the start of her breast, I think I may have drooled. Not because I wanted to drink from her, but because I remembered how she tasted when I did this last time when she was pregnant. Sweet and tasty.<p>

Now…. I can't imagine anymore. I want to taste too.  
>I went very slowly, because I know that she's feeling embarrassed, and if she stopped me, I would stop right away, and she knows that. But until then, I'm going to try this.<br>I lifted up her shirt and unhooked her bra, 2 circle pad things falling out and then the bra followed hitting the floor.  
>And there they were, her creamy, peachy, almost Carmel - colored girl boobs. They were heavenly. Perky and supple and…. Good lord.<br>I kissed her bare nipple and looked up into her dangerously dark and sexy green eyes. "Is this okay?" I asked.  
>She nodded.<br>I caressed her left breast in my hand, and took her right nipple into my mouth. First I just let my tongue graze over it a few times, wetting her nub with my tongue, and then started sucking. I sucked slowly, but that wouldn't last because it felt amazing to suck. Not to mention, right away, droplets of moisture started to come into my mouth.  
>Her milk.<br>And holy wow...  
>Puck was right... it was sweet... and flavorful... and... sexy...<br>I took all of my cues from her. So when she started moaning with pleasure, I sucked harder.  
>That was what did it. I mean REALLY did it. Her nipple became a feeding machine and her milk started flowing down into my mouth like it was a straw. I suddenly grabbed her tit in my hand; the one I was sucking.<br>I squeezed it, kinda gently, but still, I had to hold it. It was heavy and full.  
>And I couldn't stop.<p>

When she moaned a little louder, my hard on took control. My brain was mud, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to be inside of Savanah's heat. With my recently free hand, I pulled my jeans down as far as they would go without having to take my mouth off of Savannah. They were pretty much off when she whimpered at me. And with that, I got confident and grabbed her waist pulling it flesh up against my bare cock.

We must've been a perfect fit because I was lined up perfectly with her V, my head eye level with her breasts. I could have pushed into her in one try. Especially with how wet she was and how hard I am.  
>I switched breasts when the milk got too much, and then reached for the other. I kissed it once and put it straight in my mouth.<p>

It went back to a slow stream now, and it allowed me to concentrate back on our sex. Our parts I mean. I lined myself with her and touched her with the tip of my head. One push… That was all it would take. I hesitated though when Savannah started panting at the touch of me to her labia.

We shouldn't. We really shouldn't. I redirected attention to my mouth that still slowly sucked Savannah's breast. As I non-consciously pushed myself forward, my cock intruding just at the tip of her V, and my mouth savoring the sweet milk and-  
><em>Pound pound pound!<em>

"Finn!"  
><em>Crap! My dad!<em>  
>I tore myself away from Savannah boobs and away from (well, really out of) Sav's 'you know where', and jumped off the bed in a panic.<br>"Finn! Why is this door locked?!"  
>Shit!<br>Right away I had think on my feet. Seeing the TV screen by the door my dad banged on, I had my excuse!  
>"Coming dad, I'm in a match!" I yelled, while gesturing to Savannah to get under the covers on the bed. I closed my eyes tight and when I opened to see her, she nodded and pretended to be asleep in my bed, beneath the covers and convincingly sound.<br>I pulled my jeans up and buttoned them ASAP before I pulled the covers over Savannahs leggings and panties to hide them, and opened my door.  
>"THIS door was supposed to be left all the way open, NOT closed and locked!"<br>Burt growled.  
>Savannah pretended to stir on the bed, but remained, asleep.<br>Well, fake asleep. She's good!  
>Burt walked in, super suspicious, with good reason I guess. Shit! I cursed myself... I'm an idiot!<br>I totally forgot my dad was downstairs.  
>Burt took a breath, in and out.<br>"What's going on in here?" He asked, and it sounded more like a statement than a question. Like he KNEW something was going on, and he wouldn't except what I said if it wasn't what he felt like he knew really happened.  
>If that made any sense?<br>"….Nothing..." I answered, trying to seem confused, "We were playing some Mario kart and Savvy took a round off cus she wanted to watch me do time trials. She fell asleep, so I covered her up."  
>Wow. That came out smoother than I thought it would.<br>I gave props to myself. 'Nice lie Finn.'  
>Burt looked me over. He didn't trust me one bit…..<p>

"Okay, both of you need to get downstairs. Now." he said, and his tone was cold. "5 minutes, tops!"

Crap…. I am in so much trouble…

When my dad left my room, I tried to argue excuses, but no luck. Damn! So he DIDN'T buy it. I sighed, closed the door back shut, and sighed, turning to Savannah.

She looked really shocked and had her mouth dropped open looking down at her lower body.

"What's the matter?" I asked, walking over to her.

Savannah met my eyes. "Finn, we almost had sex…" She said.

I thought about that for a minute.

Holy crap, we did.

"Finn, your penis was just inside me. Only a little bit, but still, it was…."

I blinked. That was true too.

What were we thinking?

So see? I told you….. I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL IT HAPPENED!

**Burt's Pov**

You're a terrible liar, I wanted to say to him. I don't think there has ever been such garbage come out of his mouth before. I wanted to call him out because he probably thinks he was convincing. But I didn't for now. That's not what's important.  
>What's important, is that it smelled like sex in here.<p>

And I know what sex smells like, and they were having sex in this room.

That girl is NOT sleeping. If I know teenagers, she just hopped under the covers when I knocked, and she is butt naked under those blankets.  
>Finn looks completely disheveled, his face looks damp and sticky and his bottom lip is puffy... Not to mention, his belt is undone, and zipper down.<br>Why are teenagers so stupid?!

And even more, why do they think that parents are stupid?

"Okay, both of you need to get downstairs. Now." I said, and turned around to go back downstairs. "5 minutes, tops!"

But Finn called out to me. "Dad. Savannah is sleeping." He whisper shouted.  
>I didn't alter my course, but said "We both know that girl is very much awake Finn. So again, you have 5 minutes to wash up and get downstairs."<br>"But dad!" Finn called.

"4 and a half!"

Downstairs, Kurt and Blaine must've just arrived because they were setting our long party table with the chip bowls and drinks and junk. Of course they were each holding a twin. Carole was at the stove pulling out trays of spaghetti and stuff to set up, and Sam was at the stereo setting the music.  
>I went to Kurt and grabbed my grandson from him to have, A: a distraction until dumb and dumber get downstairs, and B: Because Kurt needed two hands to finish setting up the balloons.<p>

When I heard them coming, I gave Kayle back to Kurt and pointed Finnana to the den.  
>Savannah and Finn both looking guilty, walked in there at an even pace.<br>We were far enough away from the family and dining areas for me to be heard, but I didn't yell just in case. But I did have what I knew was an angry tone.  
>"Are you stupid?" I said to Finn.<br>Finn just took a breath and tried to argue, "Dad, we didn't do anything. Honest!"

Not honest. And I could see right through him. Savannah's face was solemn and completely guilty. Not to mention, her breasts were leaking. Badly.  
>I am a man too, and I have been there. I remember. Year round eggnog.<br>But I was an adult! And he is not!  
>"Finn, I swear to God, if you and Savannah are having sex, I will ground you till the end of time! And to the ends of the earth!" I growled.<br>Surprisingly, Savannah spoke up this time, "Burt, I'm sorry we had the door closed. We weren't having sex though, really."  
>She looked innocent, which was more reason for my anger at both of them. She is more clueless about sex than Finn!<br>And therefore, VERY susceptible to get pregnant again.  
>Again. Oh geez kill me now with just the thought of that.<br>"Oral sex IS _still_ sex! And more importantly, it LEADS to having full on intercourse!"  
>I was yelling now.<br>Oops.  
>Neither teen said anything. Because they know this. And they know they deserve to be in trouble.<br>Savannah nodded, "Yea, I know..."

Yeah. You know but you are still doing it….  
>"Finn, you are grounded for having your door closed and lying. And Savannah, your father will be hearing about this."<br>Sav's jaw dropped. "No! Mr. Hummel, please don't! He won't trust me to be at the condo anymore. Please!" She begged.  
>"<em>I<em> don't trust either of you at the condo together!" I said. "And after today, it's clear that it will never be easy to keep adult eyes on you two because you're always sneaking around!"  
>Both teens were quiet.<br>"Now listen to me. I am 41 years old. I have 2 grandchildren already and I am too damn young to have anymore."  
>Finn smiled just the tiniest one.<br>"But more important than that, both of you are STUPID for trying to make 'em."  
>And of course they both protested. "We're not trying to-"<br>"Yes you are!" I cut them both off. "Oral sex leads to what you kids call the 'real' sex! Period! And it doesn't take long to knock someone up! You want more kids Savannah, you guys keep it up."

Savannah looked to the ground and nodded sadly. She knew I was right and it hit her.  
>Thank God.<br>I accomplished getting in her head, so now onto Finn. "Go Savannah. Go feed the ones all that is actually for." I told her gesturing to her wet shirt. She walked off quickly without looking back at Finn. And he tried to follow her, but I put my hand to his chest to keep him.

"You wait young man, I'm not done with you yet."

Finn sighed with miffed energy and glared what I knew was his best 'teen' look

"I'm only going to tell you this once Finn. And you'd damn well better be listening, because, son, I'm being real with you here."  
>Finn stayed quiet, and still looked a little miffed and like he wasn't planning to take me seriously.<br>"I know it's your birthday, but it's not your party yet, so I'm saying this to you now.  
>"I was a teenager once okay, I know all about sex and how hard it is to not do it all right?" I said, looking him dead in the eye.<br>He didn't say anything, just kept his stare.  
>"Don't, have sex with Savannah. And that's a warning you hear me? Because if you get her pregnant Finn, I swear to God..." I paused. I had nothing to finish that threat with, but I had more reasons.<br>"And I will not save you from her parents coming to kick your ass. So keep it in your pants, or you'll be making your own bed and then laying in the mess!"  
>Finn's glare face softened after a few seconds when his brain really grasped what I was telling him and that he really, really needed to hear it. He nodded.<br>"Okay dad. I'm sorry. No sex." He responded. "Promise."

For now, I was satisfied with that much from him. A promise. And he'd better keep it too.  
>"And Finn, if you do break that promise and you guys start having sex, don't be an idiot you hear me?!"<br>Finn nodded.  
>"I'm serious. You are far from stupid, so you need to act on it. Carole and I didn't put a box of condoms in your drawer just to take up space." Finn looked upstairs, probably thinking of the night stand in question.<br>"I don't want you having sex at all. You do not need a baby Finn. You are both too damn young, Especially Savannah who is barely 16 and _already_ has a baby. So she doesn't need another one either."  
>"I know." Finn sighed, as he'd heard that a million times. "I've heard it a million times." He read my mind.<br>"Well obviously you haven't heard it enough. Maybe you need to hear it a million and one more because you're not listening, Son. It is so easy to get a teenaged girl pregnant! Especially one like her, whose body is still changing and who's already had a child before. You need to be extra careful. So don't do it at all!"  
>Thinking about it actually... It's Finns 18th birthday...<br>"Holy crap. Finn, I just realized, you're an adult."  
>Finns eyes scrunched. "I know." He smiled. "So?"<br>"Savannah is 16. So if you have sex with her, any kind of sex, it's illegal."  
>Finn's mouth dropped.<br>Didn't see that one coming.  
>I need a beer.<br>I left my son alone in the den to think on that for a minute and went out to kiss Carole.  
>I need Carole.<br>One of my son's has his own baby twins already, and now my other son is unknowingly trying to get a kid of his own.

What is wrong with the friggin teenage BOYS in this family?

**All knowing Point of view**

Savannah left when Burt dismissed her from his yelling at her and Finn. And honestly, she deserved it. They both did. Finn had his penis right at her vagina. Inside it!  
>Well, almost inside it!<br>Kind of.  
>Okay, the tip of it, was inside! Barely the tip. Maybe the whole head but that's as far as it went. But still…<br>What were they doing?  
>She almost had sex with Finn, and she felt so stupid.<br>They'd only been officially dating for 2 months. I mean, they been together around more than 6 months if you count it from the first time they went out and kissed. Which was the prom in Mid May. But regardless; She wasn't ready for that. For sex. And she knew she wasn't.  
>And she didn't even know how it got that far.<br>She crossed her arms across her chest when she reached the staircase, now in the line of sight of Blaine and Kurt each holding a baby. Because she was leaking through her shirt. BAD.  
>She needed a new shirt for Finn's party starting soon, and also, she needed to feed the twins because her milk was really loose and flowing out a little. She desperately needed to feed her twins.<br>"Kurt. Could I have your help with something please?" She called, her shoulders crossed over her chest.

Kurt walked over to her with Kayle in his arms happily sucking his fist.  
>"Bring Kaidyn too please. I should feed them before bringing them to my parents to babysit.<br>Kurt turned around to grab their daughter from daddy Blaine and now with both twins, he followed savvy upstairs. She retrieved her bra and breast pads from Finns floor first before walking over to Kurt's room.  
>When she reached his locked door, she asked, "Can I borrow a shirt?"<br>Kurt handed Kaidyn over to Savannah so he had a free hand to unlock his door, while he raised a brow wondering why she wanted a shirt.  
>Then he noticed she was covering herself.<p>

She sighed, seeing the curiosity on his face and dropped her arms to reveal her reason. The wet embarrassment spots in her shirt.  
>"Aoh." Kurt said nodding and walking into the room, and then he handed her Kayle as well, and proceeded to his closet. Savvy put Kayle down in a bouncer at the foot of Kurt's bed becauseif Kaidyn smelled her but wasn't the one eating, she'd scream. She pulled her shirt off, and brought Kaidyn right away, face to face with her meal where she promptly started suckling away, happy with being fed, and not even having to cry for it. She LOVED when that happened.<br>Kurt turned back and his best friend and saw was shirtless, which was totally weird actually. She ALWAYS covered up when she breastfed... but then again, she never usually leaked either, so her shirt was probably uncomfortable.  
>Kurt shrugged. He didn't really have any aversion to her boobs anymore. It caught him off guard was all.<br>He tossed a shirt beside her, one of his old "fashion has no gender" sweaters back from his freshman year.

Kaidyn was fervently sucking like she haven't eaten in 3 days, with her eyes wide and her hand squeezing mommy's boob as she sucked, so talently latched. She was a pro.  
>But Savannah knew why her daughter was so wide eyed and excited.<br>Because Savannahs breasts were full. Very full. And much more full than she was used to.

She unlatched for a short second and started to cough a little, but not a lot, and she reattached immediately after.  
>She was done eating in only 4 minutes and unattached twice to cough. And not even 5 minutes of eating happened before she pulled off and started fussing waiting to burp.<br>"That was quick..." Kurt asked, taking Kaidyn from Savannah and plopping her over his shoulder."  
>Savannah nodded grabbing Kayle next. And positioning him for a feed.<p>

Finn sucking her breast must've quickened her let down. She'd read about that…..  
>"Yeah. My let down has REALLY improved, it's getting them full really fast. She used as her excuse.<br>Kurt shrugged.  
>Kayle also, like his sister found Savannah's bare breast, and started to suckle. And he had the same expression that his sister'd had. Wide eyes, shocked with how fast the flow was, and upon it coming out, he was desperately grabbing onto her boob and squeezing, and of course, making baby sounds, because Kayle always babbled when he drank his milk."<br>And Kayle also, he finished quickly. he was done in less time than Kaidyn only for 3 minutes he fed and he choked 4 times. It was a little unbelievable... was Finn sucking that hard? She thought. They usually nursed for 10 minutes at least…..

Wow….

….  
>Kurt sat on the couch in his parent's family room marveling in the party music around him, his brother and his friends having a good time and partying it up.<br>He was interested in the party too. Somewhat, but his mind was heavy on the twins. As was Blaine's.  
>They had had such a great day with them today. No colic, no fussiness. Just joy, Perfection, amazingness, and Adorable-ness. I mean, they just didn't get cuter than the Anderson-Lake-Hummel twins. It was just the truth. The way it was. Once they turned two months old, they started to look even more baby like and less newborn wrinkly. They started to do more as babies too like kick and coo, and babble and the best thing, was SMILE. They were dangerous when they smiled. That was where all three parents agreed. Kurt just wanted to hold them all the time. Blaine just wanted to look at them all the time. Savannah just wanted to be near them all the time. All three parents were adamant about their wellbeing and health. but Savannah was more so in some ways that the dad's weren't.<br>Like, cleanliness. Lately she had been getting a little OCD actually about who touched them and what they wore and how often, and everyone's hand washing, and the babies need baths every single day, no exceptions. It's just been insane.  
>"Savannah relax, okay, I'm sure your parents are aware that the babies need baths all right. Relax and enjoy the party. The babies are fine." Blaine told her.<br>But she just huffed and walked outside for a minute to call her parents and check in with the babies down the street.  
>Her dad picked up the phone. "They're in the tub now. Blaine told me to make sure they get a bath before bed."<br>Savannah sighed with relief, "Thanks dad."  
>"No problem, and- oh, your mom wants to talk to you." Harry answered and gave the phone to his wife.<br>'Oh great…' She thought.  
>"Hey! We both talked to Burt, and your ass is to be home no later than 1:30 MissyAnn! You are staying home with us tonight and we are having a VERY long talk!"<br>Savannah just exhaled. "OK. I'll be home." And she hung up to return to the party.  
>Well, that conversation was gonna suck.<p>

It was Finn's night. _His _birthday party, but he was only thinking about Savannah. And dancing with her, him in back, her in front, with her ass pinned up against his groin. Kissing her neck. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. Even though he should.

His dad was right.

Completely right. He was an IDIOT today. He had condoms. And he knew he had condoms, but one stupid moment where he let his dick do the talking, he could've made a HUGE mistake.

He thought and took to heart everything that his dad said. He was heading into what could be serious danger with his girlfriend. He almost _got _to a danger point with her. Savannah had to tell him _after _the fact; He put himself _inside_ of her. Only a little bit, but still. They'd almost had sex.  
>But in the moment, he couldn't even kind of, somewhat, possibly, even think about stopping doing what they had done today.<br>Savannah was too freaking gorgeous. Too sexy. Too... Too delicious….  
>He wanted to taste her down under next…<p>

And now that the thought came in, it was swarming his entire brain!

"No Finn!" Burt screamed in his head.

And he was glad for it because he was surrounded by people.

And, eating Savannah out; that was TRUE oral sex. And he knew Burt was right. Oral sex was just a gateway to the real stuff. And they were already heading into dangerous territory, and he didn't know if they would be able to stop.

But, they could be _very _careful when they got to having that kind of sex. And they would.  
>She could go on birth control. And like Burt said, Finn has those condoms and he would use them.<br>There was no way Finn would be able to keep his hands off of Savannah. Or his mouth... and now that he had had a taste, it was only the beginning.

Savannah was having fun. And she couldn't even bear how turned on she was. Finns' hard on had been pressed into her ass for the majority of the night, and it was unbearably sexy.

Since Finn's party had started and the pressure Savannah felt being alone with Finn faded, she was able to relax and enjoy just being the birthday boys' girlfriend. And that was great, because she still got a little taste of what 'in Private Finn' was like. Finn already, after their upstairs escapades, had been acting so different. He was acting... sexy. Very sexy. He would intentionally walk behind her whenever she bent over slightly, and press himself onto her and she could feel his groin on her butt.

Before, he'd do sweet things like embrace her from behind when was making a bottle, or doing laundry, or even changing a diaper, and kiss her neck. And just with doing that, he was driving her stir crazy... His sexy was just so powerful and she found herself growing weak around him. She just wanted him so bad!

And now that they had reached a HUGE sexual step together, it had gotten worse.

She just wanted him to never have his hands away from her skin.  
>Her boobs were really sore, and she knew they were leaking a little more than usual because of Finn's mouth on them earlier. It REALLY changed her let-down. After their lecture from Burt, Kayle and Kaidyn only nursed for like 3 minutes, because her let down was so fast.<br>Thank goodness for her nursing bra and breast pads.  
>But she had no clue that she and Finn would get so sexual up in his room.<br>It was ALOT! More than she'd ever done. More than she thought she was comfortable with. In fact, she told Finn that after the babies were born, her breasts would be off limits.  
>That clearly wouldn't be the case anymore.<br>Finn sucking on her breast was...  
>Just, wow…<br>It was NOTHING like nursing. The twins' small mouths eating even feels completely different. She feels like a mom, with her babies getting their nutrients and strength from their mother.  
>But when Finn did it, it was like...<br>Sexy.  
>It felt more like... Like he squirted chocolate syrup on her nipples and them sucked it roughly off.<br>And he loved it so much. The suckling sound Finn made when he drank her milk... it should've been weird. But all she could think was how good her nipples felt, and how Finn's eyes were dark dark brown with so much lust, she was privy to falling over. It was amazing.

…

Finns 18th birthday party ended with a bang. He got a new 2013 Black Jetta Hybrid car just for himself. Burt didn't think he really deserved it of course, but he was just being a grumpy dad because of his stepsons earlier in the day escapades. He was a good kid, and he had been keeping his grades up pretty damn well this year considering how busy he'd been with working at the tire shop part time, and playing football. And Burt gave him plenty of credit for that. Finn was a good kid.

He deserved the car.

But, the car was a huge deal in itself. This car was SURE to bring a few things that he and Carole were far less than prepared for…. And Finn and Savannah had better not be planning any funny business in that car.

Because it won't end well.

But Burt told himself, 'wishful thinking.'

Responsible teenagers? Not so sure if those actually exist anymore.

This will end badly….

**A/N: FINALLY! Please review! That's all can say! Is that I BEG YOU for a review.**

**And the next chapter will be back to the Klaine as well as Finana, with some Puckerman adventures thrown in! Next up, the chapter is titled "69" : )**

**… No I'm not telling!**

** Use your imaginations… =P**

**Love you all so much. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9- 69 Reasons (part one)

**Chapter 9: "69"** **Reasons (Part one)**

_Sorry for the MIA._

_I moved, got a puppy, been unemployed for months. Been depressed, been busy, that is all._

_I've also lost A LOT of faith in my writing because 2 of my stories haven't been updated in over a year now….. I am OVERLY ashamed….._

_Anyway, This chapter has a very different kind of format. It's a Countdown that starts at 69_  
><em>And counts down. It switches Povs every group of numbers. The numbers are random. I hope you can follow. None of the numbers are in any order of importance or anything. That's just how they came out. You as the readers are to assume that every character has their 69 reasons. You are just getting some of everyones list.<em>  
><em>Hope you enjoy.<em>

Chapter 9: **"69"** **Reasons**

**Blaine's Pov**

So, the silliest gift that Finn got for his birthday last week, was a daily positivity calendar. I didn't call it silly. I just thought that it was a very random gift if you asked me, but hey, it made for a fun little exercise for everyone. Puck was definitely the on who started the debate over it. He called it the lamest gift Finn had gotten, so he made a game of it. We all had to come up with the top 69 most positive things in our lives and be thankful for them and then bury them in a time capsule. And honestly, everyone loved the idea. Even Burt and Carole wanted in on it. So we were all glad that Puck had to make it more interesting. Of course Burt and Carole were a little annoyed that Puck had to make it teenager and silly by making it "69" reasons, but….

Anyways, let the countdown begin. Starting at 69…..

Number 69: It is December 18th, and 69 days ago today, my life 100% changed. For the better I say. My twin babies were born, happy and healthy.

Number 68: The baby twins are 69 days old today, and they are thriving, doing more and more each day, and they both are growing like WEEDS!

Number 67: My kids as a whole I am incredibly thankful for, but I'll do Kaidyn first simply because she's a girl, and I was always taught ladies first. But, I would NEVER play favorites with my babies. Ever!  
>So Ms. Kaidyn. She is the most incredible baby girl in the world. That is how simple it is. Of course every parent would argue that for their own child, but I know the truth. Mine are the absolute best. Period. My daughter trumps your daughter. Always and every time.<br>She is beautiful and healthy, sturdy and happy. She's active and fun, and already smart and knows what gets each of her three parents wrapped around her little finger. With her bright green eyes that can light up any room, and her silly little tongue that comes out whenever someone picks her up.  
>Her curls are already so long and flawless; curly little 3 inch ringlets. Which is INSANE at her age.<br>She's already high maintenance and stylish like her daddy Kurt. I swear every time she's in a plain white onesie, she's either unhappy, or spits up on it so she is changed into something else. And God forbid she spits up on a onesie and the onesie gets changed, but the pants that remained don't match.  
>She knows!<br>I swear she knows!  
>She is ONLY a brat and a pain when we parents fail to make sure that she has her 3 B's.<p>

Her Brother, a boob, and a bottle.

She will scream bloody murder if her milk isn't in her system IMMEDIATELY! If she woke up at 3:02 and she doesn't have one of her 3 b's by 3:03, she is pissed. She often likes a boob, or bottle at the same time as that she is lying next to her brother, or will cry until her brother is being held while she eats.  
>He doesn't even have to be conscious. She just wants him there. She loves her twin and it definitely shows. She's an amazing little girl my daughter.<p>

Number 66: And of course, then there's my son Kayle. Not only does he love his sister, but he is the most adorably handsome piece of baby pie out there. He's so photogenic and CUTE! With his green eyes darker than his sisters, he steals the room every single time he's awake.  
>Stellar eyes and a stellar smile to match! This boy has crowds surrounding him every second when his sister is asleep and she's not there to help the both of them rack up the attention. He smiles to gather the crowd, and then soaks up the attention like body lotion. He's clever too. He just loves to spit up on me right when I'm leaving for school so that I have to stay just a few more minutes to change. And he's brilliant! Just over two months old, and he makes his own plots and plans to be and stay clean. His diaper that is. He poops during a diaper change at least once a week. He always saves his spittle's for when he's in the bath, (or me leaving of course) and he doesn't drool a single ounce when he feeds.<br>He likes to be clean I tell you.  
>The adorable curls on his head are getting curlier every day it seems and he's giving his sister a run for her money which is saying something because her hair can fit into a teeny ponytail. (Not easily though. We would have to pull it to try, and we're not going to try). Both of them have tons of hair that needs to be baby brushed twice a day.<br>Precious my little twins are. Kayle farts a lot. They don't smell thanks to breast-milk, but he still does do it a lot. He's a little charmer, perfect and sweet my little curly headed boy. My son.

Number 65: Kurt Hummel. My boyfriend. My rock. My everything. MY ANCHOR. The most beautiful, sexy, kind and amazing, intelligent and sassy fashion savvy man on this green earth. I love him so much with everything and all that I am. There could be no one out there who would ever compare to him. No time with him can ever be long enough and no other man can ever measure up to the amount of love I have for him. He is the perfect partner to have helping to father our babies. And yes they are our babies, always! No matter what anyone says, thinks or believes. I couldn't ask for a better relationship than the one I have with Kurt.  
>He is sexy, and has these dominant tendencies that I don't understand why I love so much... but I do; because the way he takes control when we're in the bedroom drives me wild. Being in his arms at night makes me feel safer &amp; warmer than ever. He is supportive of me, of my every decision even if he doesn't 100% agree. He is by my side through stress and obstacles and fun. He cooks like a master chef and his style is impeccable which is going to make him famous one day. For certain. Guaranteed.<br>He is the man that I love and hope to marry one day.

Number 64: My babies' mother, Savannah Lake is probably the most unique, strongest willed, stubborn, defensive, picky, overprotective, cautious and at times whiny, teenage girl I have ever met. But she's also beautiful, and sensitive and smart and witty. She's sarcastic and goofy, and she's the best mom I could ever ask to have for my kids. I love her, and despite my being gay, if I wasn't, there's a chance that she'd have been my Kurt.  
>But good thing I AM gay because she and Finn are amazing together and it would be simply weird any other way. Which brings me to 63.<p>

Number 63: Kurt's Brother Finn.  
>If I had to make the ideal picture of what I'd like in a one day to be brother in law, it'd be exactly Kurt's brother Finn Hudson. Nothing but a major doofus. Funny, and a complete nerd, but sporty too. A sweet and very gentle giant, a great broseph for video games and sports. Tough and always has everyone's back. But would never intentionally hurt a fly.<br>He's a great friend. A really great friend. I just wish he wouldn't eat all of the microwavable food in the house sometimes….

Number 62: My boss Sherman Phelps. He is a Godsend for sure. Every work day with him as my boss, I become more and more thankful that he exists.

Number 61: I love the holidays! Festive music all around every office, mall, street corner and department store. The holidays put everyone in a great mood. And shut up! This isn't a waste of a number! I really do love the Holiday season.

Number 60: My mom, Cheryl. She may not be perfect, but no one's mom is.  
>Well, except Finn's mom; and Kurt's stepmom. But still, my mom tries extremely hard to be a great mom and she succeeds. She is supportive and kind. She may not always come off that way because of the jerk she's married to, but she cares and I can easily tell. Not to mention, she's helpful to me and my family while being an amazing grandmother. The twins ADORE their Nona. She switched to working part time starting in mid-December so that she could be available for babysitting starting with the holidays and into the New Year.<br>Plus of course her insistence on baby massage is much appreciated. The twins LOVE it. She takes them once a week to get baby massages at 'ComfortBaby' in Westerville. It's stupidly expensive, and Sav, Kurt and I say unnecessary but she's adamant, and now that she knows how smiley the twins get when they know where they are, she'll never stop. So spoiled, massaged infants they will be staying.

Number 59: My dad….. I guess… Without him I wouldn't be here. And without my father, I wouldn't know exactly what kind of father NOT to be. And that's all I really have to say about him. So, Thanks Everett.

Number 58: Role of the grandparent as a whole. Whoever invented the term "grandparent"… I hope they got a medal.  
>My parents are "Nona" and, my dad was to be called 'Baba' or 'Nono' if he was in the twins' lives but, since he's not….. Kurt's parents are 'Nana' and 'Papa'. And Savannah's parents are 'Mimi and 'Bino'. Mimi always helps us with laundry. Nona always helps us clean house. Nana is a wonderful babysitter and is often happily available. Bino simply spoils and loves the twins with all that he has, and Papa is a perfect source of positivity and fun for the twins. Also, if there weren't so many different titles to give the role of grandparents, I'd be a very confused dad with even more confused kids wondering why they have three sets of grandparents.<p>

Number 57: Kurt's penis.

Do I really have to elaborate on this one? It's perfect. Long, but not too long. Wide, but not too wide. Perfectly satisfying… The way it fills me… Pounds into me…. Drives me completely wild….

I love it.

Number 56: Music.  
>There's probably no other inanimate thing out there that is more important to me than music. Music is amazing. Music keeps my Babies asleep when it seems like NOTHING else will. Music makes me happy when I'm feeling low. Music is what gave me my talent and what makes me special…. Music is what brought me to my soulmate. Music is everything.<p>

Number 55: Glee. Glee opened me up to joy. Glee is how I met Kurt. Glee is how Kurt met Savannah, so in retrospect, Glee is how our twins were made.

Number 54: I am very thankful for school Counselors…..

_I can't even begin to put into words how hard it is to keep up in this class. I'm usually VERY good in English. Excellently good even. But this senior year with all of its essays, research reports, and me missing a combined time of 3 and a half weeks, I'm so behind. On pretty much everything.  
>And I'm under a lot of pressure. Before, it was school, my job and my babiesfamily that were stressing me out. Now that work is no longer a difficult to handle issue, and my family is somewhat stable, the only stressor left is school.  
>And it's a big one. I can't seem to catch up. Even with more time at home to do my schoolwork. I'm several chapters behind in Chemistry. I am an essay, a research report and book report behind in English, and I'm a whole 4 chapters behind in Trig. I have a full self-portrait to get drafted out and painted for art class, and I am COMPLETELY unprepared and out of shape to take the mid-year fitness evaluation after winter break. Thankfully I have Mr. Schue for History, otherwise I'd be way behind on EVERYTHING!<br>School SUCKS!  
>I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if I had TIME to make up the missed work, but I can't, because I am trying to stay on track with the current class and homework to avoid getting any further behind. I keep telling myself that once I finish my current assignment, I'll work on the one I still owe, but I never get that far. A baby cries, or spits up, or poops, or does something cute! Or I'm needed to do quick research for work and I'm distracted, or the all time hardest distraction, Kurt bends over just the right way…..<br>Okay that last shouldn't be considered a valid excuse but, have you SEEN Kurt Hummel's ass?_

_I just need a break from the incoming work so I can get to do the missing work._

_For the next 40 minutes of class, we were supposed to be quietly reading the senior midterm study guide as well as the book to finish before break, but I was frantically scribbling down notes for points that I need to cover in my research report and book report on Cyrano Debergerac. Which, was probably against the rules to do my book and research report on the same thing, but I don't have time to find a separate research topic. I don't even have time to find matching socks in the morning. I was halfway done with covering the basic introduction finally.  
>At least I was until, "Blaine, come see me please."<em>

_Ah crap! What'd I do this time...  
>I walked to the teachers' desk and swiftly and politely responded. "Yes Mr. Clippenger."<br>"Gather your things, and head on over to the counseling center. You need to meet with Mr. Lyle. He's expecting you."  
>Great. I thought.<br>Mr. Lyle. Pretty much the school shrink. He's basically closer to a therapist than Ms. Pillsbury, not OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE, he doesn't have college plans and info like she does and he is the guy kids who are having problems at home go to.  
>And I have to go meet with him...<br>Awesome…..This should be fun….. Not!  
>I got all of my stuff and on my way to the counseling center, I found myself kind of laughing.<br>My story is going to sound 40 times past ridiculous to this guy.  
>I gathered my life story into my frontal brain, ready to spill it all for the shrink and just chuckled one last time before coming in through the door.<br>"Mr. Lyle? My teacher told me to come to see you.  
>Mr. Lyle stood. He had bright eyes, brown with long lashes, and very little hair covering his head. Like he was once shaved, but had a few weeks of growth. He looked like the type that played some kind of ball in school, and had a bunch of girls fawning over him all the time.<em>

_"Anderson right? Blaine Anderson?" He asked, his voice much less deep than I was expecting. He didn't sound like a girl or anything, but he didn't have a very deep voice.  
>"Yeah." I said and came in to sit down following his gesture to a seat inside.<br>"It's good to meet you Blaine. I'm Lyle Croths, the personal counselor at Mckinley, and I called you in today because myself, and many of your teachers are quite concerned about you as of late."_

_Of course they are. I'm never on time, my studies suck ass, I'm behind a million assignments and I'm snappy and judgmental whenever I'm called out about any of it.  
>I was just nodding. It was true.<br>"Well, there is a complete confidentiality code in this room and unless you have a plan to hurt yourself or others, nothing in this room will be repeated to anyone but you and my supervisor of course to make sure I'm doing my job. And my supervisor is not in any way affiliated with McKinley highs' students. You understand?" Lyle said.  
>And it was nice. Nice to know I had a safe place to vent my stress. This might be good for me.<br>"Okay, so Blaine, why don't you tell me what is going on in your life right now."  
>Oh boy. Well, where to begin...?<br>"Well. I'm 17. I'm gay. My boyfriend of 11 months, Kurt is the son of Ohio's congressman Burt Hummel. I have 2 infant baby twins at home in my condo with their mom Savannah, a junior I knocked up on New Years' while drunk for the first time. I'm a senior, due to skipping junior year via test, and I work full time as VIP assistant to the chairman of Toys R Us Inc. worldwide after school every day. My father disowned me after I allowed my gay boyfriend to sign a co-parenting contract of his grandkids, so I cut him out of my life losing him his grandkids. I was duped into working for more than the last 6 months for less than the proper pay for the job I was doing and totally fell for it and am now waiting on back pay for it so that I can afford to move my family to New York city at the end of this year for college, and at this moment, I should be catching up on the probable 50 assignments I am missing, but I'm in here telling a random guy my life story."  
>Lyle's eyes were frozen. Not wide or anything, just intrigued and probably a little amused. He couldn't have expected any of that to have come out of my mouth.<br>He actually laughed a second until I simply smiled and shrugged back._

_"Wait seriously? Like, for real, that's your life?"__  
>I raised my eyebrow and reached into my backpack to pull out my phone and show him the fall family portraits we took last month.<br>And of course he was completely awestruck.  
>"Wow. You are serious? Like this isn't your sister and niece and nephew or something." Lyle reiterated.<br>I full on laughed now.__  
>"No, no, they're yours. Look at that hair, it looks like it was plucked from your head to theirs. They look so much like you, wow."<br>I just nodded. They did resemble me. And Savannah of course, and even a lot of the time, Kurt… Which is awesome.  
>Lyle handed my phone back.<br>"So how old are they?"  
>"2 months and a week. Conceived at a New Years' party almost a year ago, which is really mind blowing, actually."<em>

Mr. Lyle just stared at me for a while after my speech of my life and problems. But it was nice to talk to him for 40 minutes and kind of reevaluate my life once we got to talking together. So without school counselors, I don't think that I'd have been able to look back on my accomplishments and smile about them. I have accomplished more than just creating two beautiful babies. I'm talented, and I dream, and I am great at my job. I am ambitious, I'd like to think I am attractive, I am a good father, driven, educated and creative. I just needed to remember all of it.

Number 53: Sex. God am I ever thankful for sex. Sex is like, the epitome of all things good. Sex is bliss, pleasure, torture, love... Oh sex is nice. Why, just this morning, Kurt and I had the most mind blowing sex….. There are still shudders running through my body remembering it….

_"The name of the game was "Thankful 69." Don't you think that we should start it with some pleasantly glorious sex of the 69 nature?"_

_Kurt was a genius...That much was obvious._

_"You're so right..." I moaned, kissing into his neck, full of heat and lust, already turned on from waking up to Kurt nibbling on my waist beneath the covers._

_"And besides... We're due for this anyway... We have been holding off of doing this position because we wanted to be fully naked to experience it…. And now we can" Kurt reminded._

_I nodded. "Keeping the romance..."_

And keep the romance it DEFINITELY did... The sex was freaking perfection...

_Kurt and I laid, side by side on our bed, my feet at the headboard, cock lined up with Kurt's waiting mouth, as his was to mine._

_Wasting no time at all, wanting nothing more than to taste my man, I __wrapp__ed_ _my__ tongue __around his head, and sucked with vigor._ _My tongue tracing__ along the veins__ underneath, where he was always the most sensitive__.__ We'd been dating for many MONTHS now and still and were learning more and more about each other with every new sexual experience, but this... How we could wait so long to do this..._

_It was a huge regret of mine... It was pure pleasure, as sex with Kurt always is, but oh god. M__onths of learning each other's __anatomy, what makes each of us crazy was perfect prep for our right now…._

_I knew every single spot that made Kurt squirm._

_And he knew every trick to make me tremble._

_Kurt had entered my length into his mouth as I let my own throat sink down on him... God... Every inch of me tingled every time his throat met the head of my cock…. Every time went near it, he drove me to torture..._

_Kurt was taking his time, sucking very slow, but very firm.._

_W__e both had absolutely every tool in the book to turn each other into fully__ moaning mess__es__._

_W__ith each thrust__ into_ _Kurt's mouth, I came closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, ready to explode any moment, and Kurt just continued to suck me harder and harder each second, but keeping a slow and steady pace..._

_I on the other hand sucked Kurt's cock with fast and with fervor, wanting him to finish before I did so that his arousal would make mine that much stronger, and just as Kurt's shaft trembled and tensed in my mouth, I was already there. Unable to control myself, I bucked my hips harder in to Kurt's mouth, forgetting about taking my time and wanting Kurt to finish first, because I just couldn't help it anymore... What the hell is the sense in__ prolonging the inevitable __crippling orga__sm __creeping upon me when it feels so goddamn amazing?_

_I came into Kurt's waiting mouth, and he kept sucking and pulling, letting my flavor drip out the sides of his mouth and lick gently at the tip cleaning every drop that he could._

_As I went limp, and sensitive, Kurt let his mouth release my cock and rested it beside his cheek. He relaxed and was back to focus on his anatomy in my mouth still and began to buck his own hips into my me slow, but hard, and before I could gag on him as I was about to do, wanting to feel his whole self contract at my throat, he shot his cream right down..._

_It was bliss, our 69…_

Yeah….. We really loved 69...

Number 52: My car. I have a 2011 Prius, and without it, I'd be a complete mess, I wouldn't be able to drive anywhere, drive my babies anywhere or drive Finn anywhere! Though I could live without that last one. Finn wouldn't be too happy about it. Regardless, I'm really thankful for my car. Getting me from a to b, is great on gas mileage, and has a killer stereo system inside? There's no car better.

Except Finn's new Jetta…. That bad boy is very sweet I'll tell you…..

Number 51: Huggies and wipes! No not Luvs, No not Pampers, but Huggies. Pampers leak, Luvs irritate, and Kurt wouldn't let our kids be caught dead in generics. Huggies are a godsend! They don't irritate our babies skin, they are very absorbent when they need to be, and look cute and my babies' little tushies. Plus, they are pretty darn affordable in comparison to Pampers. I honestly wanted to use pampers. Something about donating to cancer with every box sold, but unfortunately, they just don't cut it for my twins. So Huggies are the diapers of choice.

So, why'd they make the thankful list? Well, any parent out there should understand. Can you imagine a world without diapers? And what if there were diapers, but not wipes? Poop gets EVERYWHERE! Seriously. They are a definite thing to be thankful for!

Number 50: This one if going to sound REALLY REALLY weird… So, please don't judge me…But breasts. Now, hear me out. Without breasts, our twins would have smelly poop, so I thank breastfeeding. Without boobs, Kayle would scream a whole lot more than he does now, so I thank boobs. Without boobs, women could possibly be attractive to gay men at the seeing eye, and I may not have belonged to Kurt, so I thank boobs. And without Savannah's boobs, our tins wouldn't be nearly as healthy as they are from breastfeeding. So therefore, hooray for Sav's boobs.

**Finn's POV**

Number 49: Boobs! God's best creation on the whole world had to be boobs. There is nothing more awesome than Savannah's boobs. Seriously. They have the sweetest tasting milk come out of them, and its' better than candy. They're awesomely plump and full and creamy colored, like hot chocolate but with a lot of milk in it so it's barely tan.

Number 48: Savannah Lake. She's the best girlfriend in the entire world and that's not an exaggeration, an opinion or anything else that you might think is irrelevant. She is perfect for me. She is smart, and gorgeous and a great mom and a great friend. She has an amazing body that makes me want to attack her every minute with kisses. She's got those freaking mesmerizing green eyes that come from so far out of this world I feel like they can't even be real sometimes, and she is my girlfriend. She's so hardworking and fun, and funny, and has the greatest mouth. She has the two cutest babies in the world, and she makes me want to be a better guy. She's my girlfriend.

Number 47: My car! It's a Black 2012 Volkswagon Jetta. It's roomy, and smells nice! And it fits Savannahs babies, and it fits hella groceries! She's got amazing room to make out in. And yes, she's a she. There's even enough room to have sex in her! I haven't had sex with Savannah yet if that's what you're thinking though. She's just straddled me and I've laid in between her legs missionary, so we know we have enough room. It's a nice roomy car. Awesome. She's awesome. I named her Jenny.

Number 46: My mom. The rules said these weren't in any special order right? Because mom's the most important, but I put boobs first. They're out of order.

Anyways, my mom is so badass, she raised me to be one hell of a man all by herself for 18 years. My dad died before I was born, so I had to learn how to be a man without a man in the house. My mom was able to teach me how to be a man and be respectful to women at the same time. If anyone is the best mom in the world, it's my mom. She's awesome. She does my laundry, cooks my meals, and comes to every single one of my football games. She's at every glee performance, kisses me before every date, and makes sure that my car is taken care of so I don't die on her while driving. (Though, it's Burt that does the actual work, mom tells him to) But mom is the best. She even clapped and tolerated the completely idiotic song that Puck, Sam and I sang to her on her birthday last week…

_Mom here's a song that's just for you_

_A card that says thanks for all that you do_

_You know you're so special in so many ways_

_And now that you're here we'd just like to say, say, say….._

_Thank you for all of the love you give me!_

_It stays inside and forever lives with me,_

_And thank you mom for the little things that you do…_

_You wipe our nose and bleach all of our white clothes._

_Thank you for all of the hugs and kisses!_

_You're better than a fairy granting wishes,_

_Like making soup just appear, and oatmeal cookies too,_

_You have the power to make us take a shower,_

_So don't forget your mom on a special day!_

_Pick her up some flowers, put your toys away,_

_Make her a card, or knit her a scarf,_

_She wipes up our tears and cleans up our barf, cleans up our barf!…_

_Thank you for all of the love you give me!_

_It stays inside and forever lives with me_

_And thanks again for the little things that you do_

_You sew our buttons and toast us English muffins!_

_Know just what to say to make nightmares go away,_

_A personal physician who picks up a prescription._

_You love us when we're wrong, that's why we sing the 'We love you mom song!'_

Any mom that can hear that ridiculous song and cry at the end rather than just laugh, can only be anything but the best mom ever.

Number 45: My brother Kurt is the true definition of a man. Whoever says that being gay makes a man less of a man needs to fall off of a cliff now. Kurt is the best brother anyone could ask for. Nuff said. But I'll say more anyway. He is 100 percent a dad. By choice. He's only 17 and he chose to be a dad. His boyfriend made a big mistake in his life, but the fact that Kurt chose to accept the life change with him is completely insane. It's like…. The same as if I had stayed with Quinn after figuring out that the baby was Pucks. And I wouldn't have done that. I mean, I know Kurt and Blaine weren't dating at Rachel's party so he didn't cheat like Quinn did, but still. He can't have been thrilled about it, and still, what is he doing? Being a bigger man. I admire that so much. A true man. And he's my brother. If I ever need help with keeping my relationship stable and fun, I look to my brother Kurt.

Number 44: My best friend Puck. He's the greatest friend I could ask for. He's always got my back. He's been with me for so many years that no matter how much we may fight or disagree, he'll always be my boy. He's got my brother Kurt's back without even having to be asked. He's always ready waiting in the wings for whatever I need him for; on the football field, if I'm late to class, if I need condoms or sex advice, though he doesn't always have the best advice, it's still nice to have. Puck is like a brother to me. Even though he has knocked up my girlfriend. And make out with my next girlfriend. And seen my current girlfriends' boobs. But, when you're Puck and I, you are friends for life. That's kind of the way things are.

Number 43: I'm thankful for Blaine! You know why? Because I just found out that he chose to take the twins to 'Christmas in the park today with Kurt', leaving Savannah free to come over! And she just walked in the door, and now, we are about to proceed to do….. Things! No more time for this time capsule thankful whatever things! Savannah is stripping! Oh good lord…

**Puck's Pov**

Number 42: Beth. She's perfect. She's like the one thing in my life that is completely perfect. Do you know how damn hard it is to do something perfectly? She's sweet, and soft and her smile lights up every room. Her little voice came from the heavens, and her hands touch my heart every time they are held in mine. Every freaking time. How can someone be so damn cute? I mean, I know I made her and that has to have everything to do with it. And then there's loony Quinn, who even though she's nuts and completely insane for letting this little girl not know her, she's a knockout so that makes Beth gorgeous. Which reminds me that I need a gun. Seriously. Because with my good looks and charm, with Quinn's hotness, Beth is going to be a major magnet for every human being out there, and I'm going to have to be ready to shoot some dicks off. My Beth doesn't need some moron horny tools all over her in high school. I have to keep her away from losers like me. Game on. Operation protect baby girl from penis, is in effect!

Number 41: I want to thank moms. Not just my mom, cus she's not the greatest I'll admit, I mean she has never once showed up at a game of mine, or a glee thing, or whatever and she pretty much sits home all day and watches rom coms with a glass of wine, but she did push me out of her hoo-hah, so I can't complain. I like livin, and that's something. But I thank moms everywhere, because seriously? I leave my laundry at Finn's house all the time! And it gets washed. Carole knows it's mine. But she washes it anyways cus she's awesome. And even Savannah. She washes my junk if I leave it over. She even washes Beths!

"Hey Puck? You know I don't do the laundry here right? My mom does, and my Blaine's mom does." Savannah chimed reading over my shoulder with a baby wrap on; one baby attached to a boob, and the other just holding a boob for dear life, but fast asleep….. And I'm not looking at her boobs. They're just there.

And okay, I guess I thank Blaine and Savannah's moms then. They wash things. It's a mom thing. So I thank moms.

Number 40: Last, I thank football. There's nothing like getting your clock cleaned in football. Such a rush.

**Savannah Pov**

Number 39: I am thankful first and foremost for my babies.

Number 38: I am thankful for my parents.

Number 37: Blaine and Kurt are definitely one of the biggest people I have to be thankful for. They're amazing dads to my babies.

Number 36: My boyfriend Finn. God, next to my babies, he is probably the most amazing part of being alive. Finn Hudson is sexy, and kinda smart, and hot and kind. He's funny, and talented, and has an AMAZING tongue….. Like, like you wouldn't believe…..

_Blaine decided that he wanted to go and see Christmas in the park tonight with Kurt and the babies while we had a nice day that wasn't too cold. So, much to my excitement, I let him go happily. So while Kurt and Blaine are drinking their cutesy hot chocolate and being blinded by Christmas lights, Finn and I are having some mind blowing oral sex. For the first time. Well, at least I am for the first time. I have NEVER had Finn's mouth down there before._

_I hesitated just the slightest bit as he pulled my panties down. I mean, this was it... This was me losing my oral virginity. Once we did this, we can't go back._

_Noticing my halt, h__e stopped pulling __my underwear down__ and __began to__ r__un__ his hands down my legs__ instead, successfully reminding me that I wanted this... I mean, I really wanted this__. __Finns hands touching me was__ soothing __and sexy and amazing._ _My worries calmed, and m__y mind __cleared of all doubt__, __as I let my body give into how turned on I felt.__ With a __shaky__ breath,__ I nodded to Finn that he could continue._ _T__his time__, I lifted my own pelvis off of the bed so that he could pull my panties down with ease._

_"You're so wet..." Finn whispered, and then he ran his thumb down the slit slowly. "And warm…."_

_H__e spread__ my legs apart and __scooted closer to me, so now his mouth was directly in reach of my center._ _Finn inhaled slowly and let his eyes close. Was he smelling? Do I smell bad?_

_"Ah, Savannah. You smell incredible..." He said, reading my thoughts. __His hands __continued to caress my body__, running from my calves all the way up to my hips __then to the sides of my breasts and__ back down__ again__._

_Finn's__ breath against my sex was so __hot__. __I am sure that I kept on clenching and unclenching myself because it felt so good... I don't remember too well what sex feels like, but I feel like I wanted something to be inside of me. Bad!_

_He_ _began to leave small__ kisses __on my exposure, but never went in. I could barely feel him there, that's how torturous it was. I__ started to squirm a little bit, trying to get his mouth __into__ my heat. When he suddenly kissed, flesh against me, I __jumped__. __I wasn't ready for it, but i liked it so much!_

_"Are you okay?" he asked, backing off in case I was hurt._

_I nodded and answered so fast. "Yes! Please, do it again."_

_Starting from the bottom and working up to the top, he kissed every bit of m__y opening, taking his time before going in and successfully making me completely mad!_

_It should have been chilly in this room from the December air outside, but all I could feel was the__ raging flame of desire__ surging through my whole body__. I was so wet,__ wetter with every_ _second as __I could feel __it__ running down my __thigh._ _Finally, when it seemed like he'd been teasing me forever, he let his tongue run over my bare__ flesh__ and __I __shuddered._ _When he reached my clit, I could swear that I was flying. Like I was orgasming right then and there. _

_My reaction made him confident, and I know this because h__e wrapped his arms around my legs__ and I held his head there. As he held me flesh__ against him, he __fervently__ lick__ed__ and suck__ed_ _me through__. The feel of his tongue running up and down my l__abia__ was __almost too much._

_How can anything possibly feel this good?_

_I started to moan a little, but remembering that Carole had the night shift and was only a few rooms down the hall sleeping, I had to watch my volume. But after he licked me for a bit, I started to feel more and that made it so much harder to keep quiet..._

_Finn started to__ thrust__ his tongue in and out_ _of__ my folds__ and this time, I am positive that it__ made me desire something __more. B__igger__._

_And I know right then, that Burt was right. 100% right. Oral sex really IS the gateway to real, full on SEX sex._ _I know why__ oral sex __is called__ foreplay. __It makes you want more. Revs up your engine and gets your blood flowing so that you can't help but want to have more inside. A lot more. _

_I was in heaven.__ I wanted to be filled so badly, but_ _right now, Finn's_ _mouth licking and sucking__ at my clit__, it was ecstasy._

_Not able to really control my mouth anymore, I moaned a little louder. At least, I'd like to hope it was only a LITTLE bit louder. __I __noticed that I started __buc__king__ my hips against his face, __panting for more__ as the __sensation__ rolled though me in __giant __waves.__ I started to tremble and I think my I was even shaking when he began__ flick__ing__ his tongue faster and faster over my clit, and__ that was it...__ I couldn't hold back any__more. This was it. My orgasm coming, and coming hard__._

_I__ c__r__ied out "Finn! Oh God!"__ and __I __thrust forward against his face__, holding myself to his mouth__, __my__ orgasm erupt__ing out from my walls, into his waiting lips__. He __continued to suck __me __clean __as__ my juices flowed to the last drop._

_When __I __think I had __finished__ dripping,_ _h__e moved his attention to my __clit__,__ resuming to__ lick slowly and gently __so I could_ _unwind from my __orgasm.__ Catching__ my breath__took a while, but when I could talk again, I panted... "Finn... I want you inside me... Can we have sex?..."_

That last part is another story, for another day, but….yeah. I'm thankful for Finn.

~~~~~***~~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~KBFS~~~~*****~~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

**A/N: Hope you loved it! Please review! I'd very much appreciate it!**

**And the next chapter is in the works!**

**Burt and carole, Harry and Janah are up next. Kurts POV and reasons is halfway done, and Sherman has some reasons as well! : ) Stay tuned and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: 69 reasons (part two)

**Chapter 10: "69" reasons (part two)**

**A/N: I didn't get many reviews. It sucked. Thanks so much to everyone who did review though. Love you guys! **

**Here's part two. ****And it's a nice long 20 page chapter for you all for the long wait. **

**Savannah's Pov**

Okay, maybe I was a little caught off guard with my own words in this moment…..I mean, that wasn't what I meant to say right?

I mean just last week, Finn and I were talking about being responsible, and getting me birth control and using condoms for double the protection, and only taking the next step by doing oral….. The only problem is….. I didn't know that us having oral was gonna make me want to have real sex so badly.

Number 35: But I am overly thankful for oral sex. For a lot of reasons….. Despite how everything turned out, and despite regretting the whole situation later, it still was amazing.

**Finn's POV**

_I was a little stunned. Did Savannah just say she wanted to have sex?  
>I stared for a few seconds at my hot naked girlfriend biting her lip, her chest moving in and out with her heavy breaths. Holy crap Savannah just said she wanted to have sex.<br>But... we were just talking recently about how we were going to wait a while.  
>Burt would kill us if he found out, and my mom was home... She's sleeping, but still.<br>We can't...  
>We shouldn't...<br>I want to though. And I want Savannah to have whatever the hell she ever wants, my god she is perfect... but.  
>I don't know if it is just her orgasm talking... but I don't think she's really ready for sex... I don't know if I should.<br>But I didn't deny her out loud... I didn't want to tell her no. God that was the last thing I wanted to do.  
>I wanted sex too...<br>So badly, I can't even explain. So instead, I decided on more oral sex. Hopefully, she wouldn't say anything. It's still sex.  
>I lifted her over me, flipping her around to straddle my face backward, with her flesh in my mouth again. Now that we were on the floor, we were a bit farther from the door of my room. So hopefully, Savannah can make as much noise as she wants and not wake my mom. I want to hear her sounds so bad. I have a demo of my game playing so it seems like I'm playing games and mom was super tired from work. Hopefully that was enough to keep her asleep.<em>

_Savannah lowered her head and dragged her tongue over the length of my cock. It was so freaking warm and amazing that I could barely focus on what I was supposed to be doing, my tongue almost without my permission sliding between her pussy lips, making her moan around my head.  
>Some weird feeling of... not power, was running through my body. I sort of felt like Savannah had fully taken over and I was ONLY here to please her. <em>

_It's not a bad feeling though. It's more comfortable I guess... I don't know. I liked it.  
>Just the way that she is starting to rock her hips back and forth over my head, my tongue not doing any work but tasting, it was incredible. <em>

_She sucked me hard at the same time that I licked her through. She was basically in complete control._

_And I wasn't complaining. She moaned loudly and was clearly wanting this just as much as I did. I was loving to lick her flesh and run my hands all over her body.  
>I started out just caressing her back and hips, leaving light marks from holding on too hard. After a few times running up and down her back though, I brought my hand 'round to the front to cup her breasts and squeeze, making it harder for her to focus.<br>The more I squeezed, the wetter my hands became as she leaked the milk that I freaking LIVED for.  
>I groaned out noises of approval between her folds and started to tongue her harder prompting her to tremble.<br>I moved one of my hands from her breast down to join my mouth at her clit and started to rub with a rhythm and that quickly made her pussy contact, her grip on my cock tighten and her throat to vibrate with her whimper of ecstasy.  
>"Oh god! FINN!"<br>I removed my tongue from her and started to finger fast. There was no bigger turn on than Savannah shouting my name! Except maybe...  
>Liquid sprayed into my face as I pressed my fingertip down on her g-spot, as my other hands' finger tickled her clit. Both actions were making her squirt so easily and amazingly. <em>

_I didn't even care that she had stopped sucking my cock to outcry her pleasure. Kind of like a whimper scream, but you get it. This was incredible! Making Savannah whimper and yell. Making her pussy clench and her breath pant. Feeling her tighten around my fingers, her hot cream dripping down them.  
>It wasn't a lot, but it was there and it was so sexy...<br>I wanted to have myself inside her so bad.  
>So bad...<br>Why did I tell her no again? 69 is great yes. Obviously. Overly great. But why are we doing this when I could be thrusting in and out of her, all wet and shining with her cream and my cock inside the tight walls. She'd be moaning for my length inside her. Contracting her walls and dripping all over my shaft...  
>I might come just thinking about it….<br>When Savannah was coming down from her high, trying to catch her breath, I could even see her pussy breathing. It was throbbing with pleasure, not really breathing, but you get it._

_….. Aaaaaaaand, I take it back. I want to have sex. _

_I rolled Savannah beside me on the carpet and I shuffled up so fast, I might've given myself whiplash.  
>I yanked the blanket from the bed beside me and covered the both of us with it.<br>"You sure you want to have sex baby?" I asked her, just to be sure sure. I mean, we talked about this just recently. With Burt and then with each other._

_Savannah nodded gazingly, her eyes kind of not really here... she was in a half orgasmic faze and not really coherent. That, along with the fact that I was now far too turned on to stop anyways, we were going to have sex.  
>I dragged my cock up and down the slit of her sex and it was so slippery. So wet for me, and as much as I knew to be slow with her, I had to battle with myself to make sure I was.<br>I slipped just my head in, just a bit, and already, Savannah's heat was squeezing around me, tightening around the base of my cock, and it felt so fucking good...  
>"Oh god... I don't know how long... oh crap!"<br>I forgot a condom!  
>I pulled out of Savannah as soon as I could and she whimpered as I did it with the loss of fill.<br>"Condom. I have condoms... I almost forgot."  
>Savannah sat up when I said that and nodded feeling guilty.<br>"I forgot too..."  
>I got a condom from my drawer and turned back to my naked Goddess. She was biting her lip and had a hand behind her neck holding her hair.<br>She always did that when she was thinking really hard.  
>I sat on the bed beside her.<br>"Maybe this is a bad idea..." I mumbled. Against my heads will.  
>Both heads.<br>I wanted to be inside my girlfriend so bad, my cock was aching... it would really suck to have blue balls... but God I'm horny...  
>But I know this is not a good idea. Savannah knows this is not a good idea. This isn't a good idea. So we probably shouldn't do it.<br>"I know..." she said quietly.  
>"I really want to though."<br>"Me too...I want it so badly..." she replied again. "I just... I feel like a complete idiot. Finn we almost did it again. We almost had sex without a condom... What if you didn't stop? You're already close to finishing from earlier... What if you finished inside me before you remembered that you forgot the condom?"  
>I nodded, I'm the idiot here though. Not her.<br>"It's my fault. It would've been my fault."  
>Savannah was disagreeing though.<br>"No it wouldn't. It would've been my fault too because I also have condoms and I didn't remind you either." She said. "And! It wouldn't really matter who's fault it was or wasn't. Even if it was fully your fault, I would still be with you in the consequences because I'd be pregnant."  
>I nodded this time. We almost screwed up big time. Again.<br>"Well, now we have the condoms. So we didn't do anything yet that'll get us consequences. So, let's be happy about that and not think about the what ifs."  
>Savannah half smiled and laid back down and sighed, closing her legs in the process.<br>"I still want to have sex though. ..." she whined.  
>I smiled. "So do I...I'm still hard..." I said looking down at my cock.<br>Savannah locked her lips and looked at my groin. "But I don't think we should..."  
>I pursed my own lips and said, "My dad wouldn't approve. At all. But... we're using protection...?"<br>It wasn't a question, but it sounded like one.  
>But it was the right thing to say because my girlfriend, beautiful and sexy and wet, and tight and shy and perfect, opened her legs as I walked toward back toward her, showing her glistening folds right to me, and as I flipped over to lay over her, she brought her fingertips to her clit to rub. That was it. It was decided. I ripped the condom wrapper with my teeth to avoid shaky hands failing to do it, and rolled it onto my length.<br>It fit well, so that was a good sign. A good omen, it wouldn't break. _

_I took a deep breath to compose myself, because for the second time today, I was lined up right at her center.  
>I pulled the blanket up around us waist length, and then slid my cock in between her lips, making her moan in pleasure the same way she had not 5 minutes ago when I'd entered inside her.<br>That sound was a freaking beautiful sound.  
>When I was all the way inside, tight as it was, I dragged myself in and out at a pretty nice pace unable to go any slower or faster right away. She was so tight, even after she'd been fingered, and it felt like my cock was tumbling in the dryer. It was hot and snug and freaking amazing.<br>I never wanted to cum with this feeling so awesome. Stopping would be criminal._

_Savannah was moaning and breathing loudly, and even with my games noise, someone probably could hear her, but I think it'd be a huge turnoff to tell her to be quiet.  
>So I just let some of my weight rest on her upper body so I could kiss her quiet.<br>And the kiss…. God it was the sexiest kiss we've ever had...  
>Savannah moaned into my mouth, and that was not only way less loud, but it was hot as hell. Her tongue was freaking hot heat, she had chilly breath, and she tasted like the best candy ever.<br>I dropped our kiss because I needed to taste her somewhere else too. Anywhere...  
>I bit down onto her neck and sucked, breathing in her smell. Lavender and fruit, with a hint of that breast milk smell, which never failed to turn me on.<br>"Oh!" She whimpered, my cock starting to thrust faster, her pussy starting to clench and flutter with pleasure as my sped up motions caught up with her. I would never stop thrusting her if I didn't have to. So tight and warm, and the sounds coming from her mouth... Oh God... Finally, I got some courage though, because the faster I pumped into her, the more moaning she did, and we can't lose focus and get caught in here.  
>"Savannah, my mom's home remember? Do you need me to slow down?"<br>Savannah switched her moans to ragged pants as I slowed my thrusting in order for her to answer.  
>"Mm... yeah, maybe a little... I don't want you to stop though... I'll try to be quiet... sorry...It just… It feels so amazing." Savannah breathed out.<br>I just smiled, remaining still inside of her as we both calmed down. I didn't want to come yet, and she didn't want me to stop.  
>I brought a hand to her cheek to hold her face.<br>God those eyes... Freaking green as the grass outside... They're usually darker green like forest trees. I've never seen them this light? Was it the having sex that made them change?  
>"You're eyes are so amazing... You're gorgeous."<br>Savannah smiled, "So are you, Finn."  
>I don't know what came over me, but I was overcome with feelings... like... happier than ever feelings.<br>"I love you Savannah."  
>And she froze a minute. Her breathing kind of stopped and she just stared up at me.<br>"Finn, did you just say you love me?"  
>I nodded to answer her question and kissed her to keep her from talking.<br>"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to say it." I said.  
>Savannah pulled back so I wasn't inside her anymore. "But I want to say it back. I think I love you too Finn. I mean, I feel like I do."<br>I smiled at her and stroked her hair. After gazing at each other for a while, my cock started throbbing, aching to be moving inside. I kissed her passionately and brought a finger to rub at her clit, re-entering her walls and starting to thrust her again, gaining back the rhythm we'd abandoned moments ago.  
>Rubbing Savannah's clit while I pushed in and out of her was sending humming vibrations through her tight walls and the feeling made me thrust into her deeper and deeper.<br>She squirmed with frustration, wanting so badly to orgasm. I could feel it. She was so needy and turned on, her whimpers were high pitched and constant.  
>"Ah ah, hm, hm, oh! Mmm, mmm, Fff, fff..."<br>Savannah trying to moan my name... god, it was so sexy..._

_Savannahs hand moved to push mine away from her clit to rub it herself, faster and harder than I had been doing. Her totally taking over had left one of my hands free so with an arm wrapped around her lower back, I took her breast in my other hand and leant to take one of her nipples into my mouth and right away, her sweet liquid gushed out on my first suck. I loved to squeeze it simultaneously so it comes out faster.  
>Savannah arched her back as her orgasm crept up, my deep thrusting into her hitting her g-spot. She was practically refusing to let my cock out of her even a 10th of an inch. I was hitting that spot well at the same time that she was stimulating her clit just right, and it was making her orgasm hard.<em>

_"Finn!" Savannah whimpered low, I could barely hear it really.  
>I pulled my mouth off of her nipple, letting my teeth scrape gently against it.<br>"Please let me come." she pleaded.  
>I knew she was holding back. As long as I was inside of her, she couldn't let it out.<br>I just gave her my most seductive teasing glare and thrust her harder.  
>Her sex was so tight, I don't know of I'd be able to pull out if I wanted to.<br>I wiggled my hips pushing as deep as I could go inside her and she let her hand fall limp. I replaced her finger with mine again  
>"Oh, oh, oh god! Oh god... I'm.."<br>"Let it go Savannah.." I whispered.  
>And she was so loud, I'm sure everyone in the house could hear her. I mean, It was just my mom home... and baby Kayle, but I didn't care at this point because I was just focused on the cream that was pushing its' way out of Savannah's pussy and sliding out around my cock, and I'd forgotten there was even a parent home.<em>

_Her heated walls were throbbing and dripping the most glistening shiny milky white cream I'd ever seen. And I've watched my share of porn. I pulled out and a large stream of squirt sprayed my pelvis when I was out.  
>There was no fucking comparison. Just the way she smelled and the moans that left her lips made it all the more sexy.<br>God I wanted to come….. So bad. But even after Savannah's tight orgasm, I wasn't there yet. Almost, but not yet.  
>Shit, I'd been masturbating so much lately trying to kill the urge to have sex, it's making me last way long now.<br>I resumed thrusting Savannah through the end of her orgasm, her walls hugging me tighter than ever and finally, I was starting to feel close.  
>God so close.<br>I whispered to her before my eyes could squint shut, "Savannah, I'm gonna come."  
>And BANG.<em>

_"I dont think so!" My door swung open.  
>My dad!<em>

_"You're BUSTED!"_

_Savannah and I, naked, having sex, were caught staring in shock at my dad. Guilty, and he was certainly dead on right….  
>We were busted.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_My head was so sensitive already from Savvy's post orgasm tightness and it was adding intense tinges of the best kind of pain I've ever felt to my own finish.  
>If it weren't for my bad luck with blue balls, I wouldn't have been able to focus on getting to come... my freaking dad just saw my penis inside my girlfriends' vajayjay!<br>Savannah is embarrassed and worried and guilty.  
>I'm embarrassed, and worried... and an idiot...<br>But I'm still horny. And we already got totally caught, so there's no harm in finishing what we started. Good thing I'm basically right there. I think less than a minute passed before I was shooting out a jet of cum into her, (into the condom really, but my cock was in her still so), and then I grew soft, pulling out slowly. I sighed in relief that the condom was fully intact and the pool of liquid was sitting in the tip, no leaks or tears. I tied it carefully off of me feeling over sensitive and completely satisfied.  
>Sexually satisfied anyway, because overall, I was in HUGE trouble.<br>We both were in huge trouble..._

**Burt's Pov**

Number 34: I am thankful for my wife. Carole is probably the best wife out there in the world today.  
>I can always count on her for anything and everything.<br>She was home asleep after a long night shift. Kurt and Blaine were out with baby Kayde and, Savannah had Kayle at her parents' house. Finn was supposed to be playing video games with Puck all weekend and not bothering his mother for anything so she could rest.  
>But of course when has Finn ever followed directions? And Savannah was very much not at her parents' house.<p>

_"Hi honey. How's your rest been? Is Finn out of your hair?"  
>Carole still sounded tired though, and she was talking pretty low<br>"Honey, I think Finn and Savannah are having sex in his bedroom."  
>... I was a bit frozen for a sec.<br>She thinks?  
>"Wait, you think?" I asked loudly.<br>"Well...they could just be fooling around, but I can hear a girl moaning... and lots of movement... I don't want to go in there. I can't see it."_

Number 33: I'm thankful for the tire shop. It's only a 5 minute drive from home. So not even hanging up with Carole, I locked up and drove home to catch my idiot stepson screwing up.  
>Again.<p>

Number 32: I'm thankful for my house. When we built this house, we made sure that the boys' room doors' didn't have locks. Even though Kurt is more than clever and he easily replaced his door knob to one with a lock.  
>"It's more fashionable and your choice of knob just didn't fit In with the decor of the rest of my room.<br>I never argue when he talks about that kind of stuff. But, I know what he fed me about decor or whatever, was BS. Because he needed a doorknob with a lock right around the time that I kept walking in on him and Blaine.  
>God I'm glad men can't get knocked up.<p>

I came in quietly through the front door of my house, though I didn't have to be quiet because the kids were obviously too preoccupied upstairs to listen out for the door anyway. I planned to go to Carole and I's bedroom first to hug her, but I was surprised to see my wife was downstairs with our grandson. And he was really fussy.  
>Seriously? Grumpy Kayle is no fun and Carole is here with him playing parent while they're upstairs getting busy? No!<p>

"Carole, why are you taking care of him when-"  
>"I just grabbed him." She interrupted me. "He started fussing. And I needed a distraction. I didn't want to go in there... I don't know how to handle this."<br>I was seething now. And I could tell that Carole was angry. And that was a rare emotion for her. She was such a kind and loving person. But right now, Finn having sex under our roof, especially with a trusting parent home, was the utmost disrespectful thing for him to be doing.  
>And Carole was ashamed of her son. So was I. And angry. They were both stupid. Clearly stupid.<br>What teenagers are clueless enough to have sex in the house when a parent is home, and not make a great enough effort to watch their volume so they aren't heard? I certainly know my stepson is smarter than that.

And so is his girlfriend.

But once stupid kids' hormones start flaring up, they aren't smart anymore.

I trotted up the stairs hoping that I had long enough to mentally prepare for what I'm about so see. And say.  
>I could burst right in and go with something cliché like, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"<br>But I'm thinking against that.  
>Maybe I should be more cunning and sly and quietly open the door and say, "caught in the act." With my arms crossed.<p>

Or maybe, "Have you lost your mind?" And then yank Finn off of the girl by the hair.

I think if I had a daughter, that one would be the most appropriate.  
>I shook my head of the silly antics though, because now, actually being in front of Finns' door, where I could hear Finns heavy breathing, and Savannah attempting badly to moan quietly; (no wonder Carole heard them), I heard Finn whisper, "Savannah, I'm gonna come..."<br>And, I snapped.  
>"Like hell you are." I said to myself. I'm sure they didn't hear me because when I shoved the door open, they didn't stop what they were doing until they heard the door hit the wall, and I simultaneously shouted, "I don't think so. You're busted!"<p>

So, of course I wasn't looking, but I was able to relax just the slightest bit inside when I saw Finn withdraw, because he was wearing a condom.  
>Wasn't trying to look, obviously, just one of those things you see and wish you didn't.<br>I _am_ glad he was gloved though. At least they did _something _smart.  
>I really don't want to calm down, but I need to, at least a little, because this whole situation could be much worse. They could've been stupider by being unprotected.<br>When Finn backed off of Savannah and away from the bed, Savannah scrambled to quickly cover herself with the blanket.  
>She was embarrassed.<br>Good, she should be embarrassed, though not because she was just caught naked, but because she was caught being irresponsibly childish.  
>Both teens had nothing to say. And I was stuck too.<br>It seems like all I ever said to these kids was to get their asses downstairs and I'm tired of saying it.  
>It's almost like I should apologize to my kitchen. It has withstood so much drama, so many sex talks and enough awkwardness to fill Europe.<p>

Number 31: I'm thankful for the kitchen table. It's a nice place to drag the kids I guess. They always know its' coming.

Neither teen still had said a word.  
>"You know what? Good, don't say a damn word because there is nothing I care to hear from either of your mouths. You know where to be, and how quickly to be there. Put your clothes back on NOW, and Savannah you need to go and get your baby. He's awake and fussing."<br>I left their door open, and retreated back downstairs. Carole needed to go and rest, so I took little Mackaylen and pushed my wife to the stairs to return to bed. She needed to sleep.

The kids took a while to get downstairs and I don't know if I'm angry or grateful for it. They were probably freaking out over what was to happen when they got down here. I mean, as much as they'd been sent down here, no one EVER got caught full on having intercourse.  
>Little Kayle really was calming for my boiling anger, but he was probably still fussy <em>because<em> my mind was raving with so much rage, he was no doubt picking it up.  
>Soon, I heard Savannah running down the stairs, probably seeing that her baby wasn't where she left him, and Finn was not far behind her.<br>When mini mom saw that I was holding him with me, she slowed her walk to pretty much a crawl. I could see the fear in her eyes now shift. She wasn't worried about her baby anymore. She was worried about my anger with them now.

I handed the baby out to her and she slowly took him into her own arms. Both teens still hesitated to sit down. Savannah's fear was so clearly evident. Baby Kayle continued to fuss. I could see the guilt in Finns' expression as I sat down at the table.

"It wasn't even a week ago that I told the two of you not to have sex."  
>Finn just looked to the ground with his hands in his pockets. Savannah's eyes mimicked Finn's and averted to the ground, though <em>she<em> looked closer to tears.

Finn wouldn't cry for this though. Even if he felt incredibly guilty.  
>He's gotten Burt Hummel reaming's many times before now. He was surely used to it. But Savannah wasn't. I know Harry and Janah Lake very well, and I know that Savannah is a very good kid. She wasn't irresponsible or mean, or disobedient or immature. In fact, aside from her accidental pregnancy, her dad was very proud of her good girl behavior as a teenager thus far.<br>But this! This would break Harry's heart. I don't even know if I should say anything to be honest.

"I am pissed off. I am hurt, and I have never been so disappointed in someone so much as I am with you two right now."  
>And that dripped the first inevitable tear from Savannahs eye.<p>

I know that they were using protection, so I should give them some leniency, but I'm so freaking angry.  
>"Finn. The condom, was it intact?"<br>Finn nodded not looking up from the ground. The shame was setting in though for the defiance.  
>"Good."<br>I didn't know what else to say now.  
>I want to just yell. There are so many words and things to shout at them, but none of it would change anything.<br>"I- I don't even have the fight in me right now. I'm just... I think you both need to take some time away from each other. A good long amount of time."  
>Finn looked up at me now with wide eyes. "Dad, no. That's a bad idea. Please don't."<p>

"Oh, you want to talk about bad ideas Finn?! I just caught you with your penis in a girls' vagina when I told you to keep yourself out. And you want to talk bad ideas?!" I shouted. "Should I list more? You're technically an adult having sex with a minor. You're having sex in your parents' house when your parents are home! Parent's that control your access to your car, your video games, and everything you own! I think you are the king of bad ideas Finn, so you should _really_ close your mouth."

I finished and the both of us took deep breaths.  
>And now the baby was full on crying.<br>Oops.  
>Savannah bounced him up and down a few times to distract him from crying, but to no avail.<p>

She ran to the conservatory quickly and grabbed a blanket out of her diaper bag and returned with her top half covered, the baby quiet.  
>I redirected back to the situation at hand.<p>

"We had protection." Finn defended getting bold.  
>I wasn't going to give him any credit though. That doesn't make it okay because I told him not to do it, PERIOD!<p>

"That doesn't matter because you were about to finish! You didn't know if the condom had broken. And if it had, you would be a dad, which I don't think you are trying too hard to prevent!"

Finn exhaled and looked back at the floor.

Savannah wiping streams of tears falling with one hand.

"Now I told the two of you that I didn't want you having sex! I still don't want you having sex! And you coming in and doing it _again_ is childish and downright stupid."  
>Savannah was nodding with her tears.<br>"I'm sorry Burt. We both are. I'm sorry we were having sex. I'm sorry we were sneaking around and I'm sorry for all the fooling around!"

I'll accept that. But I still can't have her here anymore; Not for a while. Well, not around Finn anymore. She has to be around because I want my grandkids around and all, but she can only be in the living room. When there's more than 1 parent… Or something…. They can't be trusted anymore.  
>"Thank you for apologizing Savannah. I don't accept it, it was not okay and it doesn't change my mind about you and Finn seeing each other. You need to stay away from each other for a while. No closed doors, no being anywhere but the living room basically when you are over. And after you apologize to Carole, you need to go home."<p>

Savannah sniffled a final time and whispered, "Okay."

Finn was about to speak, but I cut him off with my hand in the air. "I'm done with the two of you. Go to your room Finn."  
>Finn sighed and turned to head back toward the stairs. He grabbed Savannah's hand, squeezed it, and they shared a very intimate glance that even I rolled my eyes and looked away for.<br>When they stood there for over a minute (it seemed like it) I muttered,"Go, Savannah. Before I change my mind about telling your parents. And don't say anything else, I don't want to hear it. Apologize to Carole, and go home. Goodnight Savannah. "  
>Savannah nodded a goodnight, not saying anything as she was told and walked upstairs to Carole.<br>I turned to my son as he was still at the foot of the stairs.  
>"Finn, you owe your mom the biggest most sincere apology that you have to offer. Not only was what you both were doing completely inappropriate, stupid, and irresponsible, rude, childishly immature and defiant, it was INCREDIBLY disrespectful to this house, and to us! So when she comes down here, you get your ass up there, apologize and then you can get started on cleaning up the house."<p>

And that's what he would be doing often, for the next few weeks at least.

Damn teenagers.

~~~~~***~~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~KBFS~~~~*****~~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

**Sherman's Pov**

I don't know why, but I got roped into this whole time capsule thankfulness game with my assistant. I didn't plan to, but since work for the Ceo's and board members is light, I've got some time. Why not be appreciative for the things I love in life?

It all started this morning when I got into the office. Jingle bell rock played through the lobby of my building and I walked with a sprig in my step snapping my fingers along the way.

I really love the holidays. Something about the music, the festivities and the joy of having everyone around you in a great mood. It makes coming to work seem less stressful on the days that you would rather be home enjoying your family.

I have my daughter's Kandy and Kam home for the holidays from college. Kammy is done completely when finals end on January 9th after the new year, so she is coming back after that, but it's still quite lovely to have my girls home. My wife has been overjoyed as well and so mom like, cooking all of the girls' favorite childhood recipes, and making some amazing drinks just for excuses for more eggnog in our diets than water. I am so thankful for the holidays.

I walked into Blaine's office to let him know about the annual Christmas party this year, and when I got to his office, I couldn't help but grin. He had his feet up on his desk, and he was leaning back with a list of messy writing on a clipboard.

"Man it's about time you've made yourself my assistant and relaxed, kid."

"Sherman!" He exclaimed, throwing his feet off of the desk and dropping his clipboard.

"Oh knock it off." I scolded. "Get your feet back up on the desk and kick back. Lord knows that's what I'm doing today. I love the holidays! They're the best time of year for the chairman!"

Blaine did as he was told and slowly put his feet back on his desk. "How come?" He asked. "I mean besides the presents."

I laughed with him and picked up his clipboard. "Well, my wife goes on an eggnog binge and spends the whole month on Pinterest finding new drinks and special concoctions for food and treats, so that's always nice. Then my daughters always come home the second week in December to spend the holidays with us, and that's a blessing."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Definitely sir."

"The best part though," I continued, pointing his clipboard at him, "Is getting to kick back in my office and be paid for it because the assistants are the ones who have to bust their butts all month ordering and reordering shipment after shipment for all of the toy stores. They're so busy and excited about the triple time they get paid for working late December, that most of them forget to buy presents for their girlfriends or parents." I laughed. "Assistants wouldn't be caught dead kicking back."

Blaine chuckled with me, and then froze.

He yanked his legs back off of the desk and scooted his chair in so fast, I got dizzy! "I'm sorry sir, I'll get working!" And he grabbed the phone.

I tossed his clipboard on his desk and took the phone from his ear, just overly amused by his freak out. "Blaine! I said relax! You're a step above assistant because you are MY assistant. There was nothing emailed to you for job board this morning for a reason. You're coming with me to shop for Christmas."

Blaine smiled. "Oh. Sounds fun, awesome! Don't scare me like that!"

Blaine picked up his clipboard and shook his head smiling.

"Hey, you scared yourself champ. I just sat back and enjoyed watching it happen." I patted his shoulder. "But uhm, we're not heading out until a little bit later, so you can get back to whatever it is you're up to."

Blaine nodded. "Good because I have to come up with 69 different reasons why I am thankful for things and what not and you'd think it'd be easy, but it's taking me forever and I still have about 40 left."

I looked over his shoulder to see his list, and of course at the top of the list was his kids, his boyfriend, his mom etcetera. But on the little strip of paper, he had written, 'I am thankful for….." and had a few things crossed out. Coffee, scarves, bowties, Kurt's car, diaper genie.

"What's this for kid?"

Blaine looked at me. "Oh, uhm, the twins' uncle got a positivity calendar for his birthday last week and we came up with this silly exercise to bury a time capsule full of stuff in our lives that right now we are thankful for. It's proving harder than we thought."

That's what made me think about how good of an idea it was to be in on it. So I started my own list when I got back to my office.

Number 30: I am OVERLY thankful for my wife. She is beautiful, and talented, and can cook, and she's amazin in bed, and she gave me two gorgeous daughters, and she washes my underwear, iron's my shirts and rolls up my socks. She cooks me breakfast and shares delicious dinners with me before making sure I get to bed at a decent hour so I'm not a pain in her butt in the early morning. She's my other half, and still, being married more than 20 years, I will always see her as that same women I've known since high school. Flawless.

Number 29: My daughters are my everything. My absolute everything. They are so intelligent. They've got great morals, they're goal oriented and ready to take on the world in stride! They are guaranteed to make two men very very happy one day. (Or women. Whoever they want of course.) I cannot wait until they let me buy them houses, walk them down the aisle and give me grandbabies! I look forward to the day that I can spoil their babies rotten and then get chastised for it. My daughters are everything to me and I cannot wait until they venture out into the world after college and make me proud!

Number 28: I am thankful for a little short, curly headed kid named Blaine Anderson! Andy is a godsend to my company truly. He is a hardworking, dedicated, motivated and an exceptional young man. He's been dealt a pretty crappy hand in life and yet he still thrives and tries to succeed at everything that has been thrown at him, with success. He has two beautiful babies, mind you, I haven't seen more than a few newborn pictures, and side glances at crying faces, but nonetheless, kids, that he would hang the moon for and he does a damn great job at raising them! He is compassionate and funny and his future with my company is very bright indeed! And he doesn't even realize it yet. And he's multi-talented! I heard him singing Christmas tunes quite a few times this week.

_"But baby you'll freeze out there…. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmmmm, It's up to your knees out there…."_

And then there's the 'can't help it' singing along to the music ringing through the building.

_Silver bells… Silver bells….. It's Christmas TIIIIME in the city!_

Raw talent. No wonder he was head of his glee club. Blaine Anderson has so much potential for so much in his life, and he is going to go far! And I am exceptionally thrilled to be a part of his journey. Which brings me to-

Number 27: College. Without college, no one would get a push towards finding their careers. Their passion. My Kamryn was made to be a childcare person, but when she went into college at first, she wanted to work with animals. She has a magic touch with kids though. She's made for it. Her love for babies and kids is just nothing but meant to be. And then Kandice, she was the opposite. She knew she wanted to start her own business, so she went into college for it, and is now the owner of her own cosmetology salon while finishing her Bachelors. College is incredible for people.

"Mr. Phelps sir?"

I stopped writing for a moment when the secretary came to hand me my mail for the day. "Thanks Alyssa."

Number 26: I'm thankful for secretary's! Otherwise, I'd have to get off of my butt and get my own mail.

I riffled through some regular company stuff to find anything of dire opening importance so I could get back to my list. I'm having fun.

A certified letter from McKinley high caught my eye though. About a month ago, I signed Blaine's work permit to get his progress sent over to me since his emancipation is in progress now. Moment of truth.

**Blaine D. Anderson**

_W, Schuester_** Hist; B-**

_D, Alfono_** Art; B**

L, Patton** Trigonometry; F**

K, Dawkins** Chemistry; D+**

_ S, Beiste_** Phys Ed; C**

_B, Clippenger _**Adv, Engl; D-**

"Oh, Andy….. Come on son, this is bad…" I said to myself. I got up from my desk, leaving my list for a few minutes so I could get to my assistant and tear his butt off a little. Maybe.

I thought since he'd had a few months to catch up on things his grades would have gone up, but apparently he was far more behind than I'd originally thought.

_Knock knock._

"Hey Blaine, you got a couple minutes?"

He turned to me right away with wide eyes and a smile waiting. "Sure boss."

Number 25: I am thankful for the boss's role. I can be intimidating…. I have to remember to write that down.

But,

Number 24: I'm also thankful for the father figure role. Because I can be understanding. And I have to channel both of those tendencies now.

I walked into Blaine's little office. "I got you're quarter grades."

And the smile wiped right off of his face. "Am I fired?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Okay, so you know they're bad?"

Blaine bit his lip, looked into his lap nodding. "I can't catch up. I really can't. I- I got called into the school shrink's office this morning to make sure I wasn't being abused at home or something. Every time I finish a current assignment, I go to start working on one that I have missed, but by that time, a baby has woken up or Savannah needs a ride to the store for more diapers, or Kurt needs a hand in the kitchen, or a baby poops while Savannah is in the shower, or Kurt is sleeping… It's always something, you know? I can't catch up."

I hated to say it because he is completely in his right to be stressed. But… "Okay, word of advice. And go ahead and hate me for saying it, but I think it'd be a great idea to be catching up on some assignments now instead of making a list for a game all of your friends are playing."

Blaine hung his head low. He knew it.

We skipped out on Christmas shopping for work because I spent the afternoon helping Blaine out with his Trig.

Number 23: Thank you google! And tutorials because I cannot remember trigonometry for the life of me…. Blaine was so behind that once he caught up the 4 chapters he lagged, the current stuff didn't make any sense to him in the slightest.

When Blaine banged his head on the desk beneath him, I looked for a distraction that thankfully came right away. I had completely forgotten what I initially went into Blaine's office about earlier this morning.

"There is a Christmas party coming up this Saturday, and I've got some tickets for you and your family to get in. It's a great gala event, fancy dress and all, and the food is insane. It's so good." I mentioned.

Blaine lifted his head and had a bit of light come back into his eyes. "Tickets?"

"Yeah. They're basically just meal counts for the company to account for how much food we need to make sure to have."

Blaine was thinking hard. "How many tickets do you have for me?"

I thought a minute myself and smiled. "Typically, our workers get two, one for themselves, and one for their significant other, but people with kids get more. So you have 4 in your box. And I suppose since Savannah is breastfeeding, that could swing her a ticket. Actually, each of your twins has a ticket, so Savannah has a meal ticket, and if she has a boyfriend, she can go ahead and bring him along as well. Since I presume your infants won't be eating, the tickets don't need to be wasted. The more the merrier!"

….

Number 22: I thank research papers. When I got home that evening to my family, and Kam read to me her latest child care paper for one of her classes, it became very very clear to me, how I could help Blaine. Duh! He needs a nanny. And not only does he need a nanny, but he needs a perfect nanny.

I have an idea.

Number 21: I sat by the fire tonight with my wife and kids watching a lifetime movie of my wife's choice, 'Flirting with 40' and I drank my Brandy and eggnog. I'm very thankful for eggnog.

Number 20: And family nights.

Number 19: I love Christmas!

**Kurt's Pov**

Number 18: I'm so overly thankful for my babies of course. They have to make the top of the list. I love my babies more than anything and everything else in the world along with Blaine, my dad and Carole of course. They are the most perfect, innocent, beautiful and amazing babies that exist today.

Number 17: My Dad. My dad Burt Hummel, the congressman of Ohio. The world's greatest dad. And he knows it. He has it on a coffee mug at home. On several coffee mugs as a matter of fact. Of various shapes and sizes. There's no better gift for a pop on fathers day when you're a kid with no money than a coffee mug. Man I bugged the crap out of my dad as a kid. So he was always drinking tons of coffee. Everyone knows that you buy your dad a watch, a tie, a hideous T-shirt or a coffee mug for father's day. But I wouldn't buy my dad anything hideous, especially considering he already owned some hideous shirts. He didn't need anymore. He wasn't really the tie wearing type of guy. And he already had a watch that my mom bought him that he cherishes still to this day. So, coffee mugs were always what won out.

But anyway, my dad is amazing. He was more supportive of me than anything when I came out to him in my sophomore year in high school as gay. He already knew for one, and it didn't negatively change anything about how much he loved me. In fact, coming out to him strengthened our relationship. We became close and more comfortable around each other. I love my dad with all my heart, and he loves me.

Number 16: My Blaine. Blaine Anderson is the smartest, most beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted, sexy, bowtie wearing, hair gel loving, amazing father being, person I have ever met. I am more than lucky to be able to call him mine. Ever since we first met, and I would NEVER forget, he immediately took my hand, we ran down that hallway, and I knew he was the one.

I am going to propose to that man. And it's going to be happening someday soon. I will make sure of it.

Number 15: My best friend Savannah is a friend to be thankful for for sure. Not just because she's my best friend of course either. But because she is the mother of my babies. Because she is stubborn, sweet, beautiful, smart, funny, silly, loves clothes shopping, (usually), moody, complicated, long winded, did I mention stubborn, and defensive. She is a great mother, a pretty good student and a phenomenal friend. She is my best friend, and I could swear that we are twins not just because we look a lot alike, but because our personalities are so similar. I love that girl!

Number 14: I am thankful for my brother Finn. He may be goofy, silly, not the greatest at school, a dorky football head, an idiot when it comes to girls, irresponsible when it comes to sexual relations, and has a horrid fashion sense, but he is genuinely a great person. A kind man with a huge heart. He is the opposite of intimidating, couldn't hurt a fly, a giant teddy bear in a basketball jersey, an awesome uncle, even when using baby strollers as racecar tracks, a dynamite friend, and a catering phenomenal boyfriend to boot to whoever he dates. He would never hurt, let down or cheat on anyone and he is a terrific model for what all straight men should aspire to be.

One of the things I am certainly thankful for this week is his stupidity though sometimes. There's another number!

Number 13: Finn's Stupidity! Apparently Finn and Savannah were caught having 'inappropriate relations' as Carole put it, and he earned himself several weeks of chores. Man it is nice to not have to do chores or ANYTHING when I come home. Because Finn is always doing them all. I mean, he lost all of his privileges too, which sucks because his car was one of them, so now I am stuck driving him to and from school, but still. It's nice being chore free at least.

Number 12: My stepmom Carole is a blessing to mention for sure. She has taken care of me since I was 13 years old. She makes my father the happiest man on the earth since she came into our lives. She gave me an awesome brother that helped tremendously with protection at school and providing me company when the loneliness would get at its worst. She provides amazing conversation and girl talk. She's a blast to go out with, cook with, and pretty much do tons of things with. She's my mom. I know I lost my mom, but I gained one too with Carole Hudson. And I love her like crazy.

Number 11: My mom Elizabeth was an amazing woman. Before she passed, all I ever wanted to do was be like her. I wanted to wear awesome high shoes, and be an amazing cook, and wear the prettiest dresses and be the smartest person at the office and make my husband dinner at night and be loved so much by my husband and son. My mom was such an incredible model for me to look up to. I idolized her as a child and I am so glad that I got to know her for as long as I did. 8 years wasn't a nearly long enough time to have with her, but I'd rather have 8 years than less than a year like my brother Finn had with his father. My mom was an amazing woman that the world lost with great cost.

Number 10: Flavored lube. I am running out of ideas, and the babies are starting to wake up from their first afternoon nap, so I am going to try and ramble off quick ones now.

Number 9: Glee club. Glee is joy. Everyone should have it.

Number 8: Vogue magazine. Who doesn't love Vogue?

Besides Neanderthals.

Number 7: Mercedes Jones. Fierce. Diva. Bestie.

Number 6: Flower hair bows! In every color! They are so freaking ADORABLE on Kaidyn. All of them are adorable, but the ones that are bigger than her head are truly the all-time cutest!

Number 5: Beret caps! There aren't NEARLY enough of them out there, but they are so beyond adorable on baby Kayle's head, I can't take him out without having one on if I can control it.

Number 4: Pacifiers! Blaine, Savannah and myself have ALL said that we were NOT going to giver pacifiers to the twins. And we had to give in. I mean, once we found out that paci's are not harmful to the growth of the teeth until a certain age, we learned the kind that was the best for them, and started giving them. Now, because of Pacifiers, I can finish this list without rushing them and giving half-ass answers.

Number 3: 69. 69 sex. Puck is a genius. This was an appropriate name for the game. 69 reasons. Who would've thought that the 69 sex position was so amazing? I never thought of it. It is freaking mind blowing!

_I lay on the bottom, with Blaine's cock resting gently in my mouth just shrouded by the heat. Blaine's mouth lay resting on my own, sucking fervently, and with so much lust and desperation for me to cum, and sucking so deep, I couldn't even begin to know where Blaine ends and where I begin._

_My concentration was staggered as Blaine lapped at me like a starving puppy, though this was our second time at it this week. But with my half in ecstasy brain, I could only manage to lick at__ Blaine's balls __for the moment. _

_"Oh Kurt, you taste so damn good..."_

_In Blaine's pause, it gave me the halt in pressure to take lead. I pushed my mouth quickly over the head of Blaine's shaft before quickly sinking__ lower, reaching __my__ hands beneath Blaine's __sex to__ spread hi__s ass__ open__ for me...__. __ Oh he was going to be so tight... The first strokes of my tongue were light and gentle, but when one of my hands left from caressing Blaine's cheeks to let a finger loose into his heat, I got carried away at how tight he was in comparison to how tight I knew he would be. The next few thrusts of my tongue were harder and faster, tasting him through with eager moans. It was making Blaine a mess._ _He was actually getting impatient with this oral sex, and I could feel it. He wanted to be filled._

_Oh how this 69 was torture... For both of us I'm sure._

_As I continued to deny Blaine what he wanted, I__ pressed __my tongue more rough and__ insistently__ into Blaine ass, __and groaned as __he_ _caressed my hips__ tighter__. Any harder, there'd surely be marks at my sides._

_Sliding back up, __I __licked __up the length of my love's cock and nibbled when I reached the tip._ _The tease was just too cruel because__ Blaine __lost his own control and pushed__ his hips down and __made me swallow. I gagged, but not so noticeably and then pulled back a bit to focus on my own anatomy. __Blaine's mouth was __so__ tight, __hot and__ skilled, __always_ _had been._

_I __could tell Blaine was __nearly __as close as __I__ was__ myself._

_This was enough time of 69... I couldn't take anymore. And neither could Blaine._

_Since __Blaine was still was __nice and wet__ from __my__ tongue__ work__, I__ didn't need any lube yet to get a finger in there. With my long middle finger working my way up into Blaine's hole, and my mouth still bobbing up and down slowly onto Blaine's cock, I kept an even and __steady pace going__ knowing that it was only a manner of a minute before Blaine was coming down my throat. I__ push__ed_ _my__ finger __past its knuckle depth up further__ into Blaine's ass. _

_Blaine __had gone from heavily sucking my cock as I did simultaneously to his, to__ barely__ sucking at all_ _as my intense sucking and ass work on his went into play. I spent my energy just__ rock__ing_ _my__ hips __up into Blaine's waiting and moaning mouth. Blaine was too wrecked to concentrate on sucking it for me._

_I wasn't the slightest bit bothered though. I lived to make Blaine forget his name. I got pleasure like no other to see him babbling with moans. Watching this overly hard, perfectly sexy, amazing and tight ass contracting angel writhe uncontrollably in pleasure beneath me is one of the greatest joys in my world. Only in this case, he is laying above me, but you get the point, he is usually below, or beside me._

_He was struggling so hard to keep himself on top of me without collapsing though, his arousal peaking so high, balance wasn't an option for much longer._

_"Ah!" Kurt!... I'm coming... I'm coming... Kurt... I'm coming so hard..."_

_And with those words, I smiled__, groaning at the __pressure__ of Blaine's ass clenching around __my one__ finger__, his prostate weakening against my fingertip._

_Blaine __collapsed beside me, pulling my mouth off of his leaking cock as he did so, my finger following out of his ass. And he was exhausted. His breaths were heavy and quick. His_ _face and mouth still level with my cock, which might I say, is still aching..._

_I need to be inside of Blaine, now... Deep inside..._

Yeah. Sex in the sixty nine position… Really thankful…..

Number 2: One of those things that I have to mention that I'm thankful for is this weird project we're all doing. The time capsule thing. Because in 10 years, when Blaine and I have more babies, and are working as famous actors and singers on Broadway and are too busy to remember how much we loved our sex life in high school, I want to be able to dig up this time capsule, and remember. That way, the spark will be brought back.

Number 1: Last is 'sex'. I'd really love to know who invented sex. It's a true gift to the universe. Nuff said. I love sex.

Number 0: Do I get to do a number 0?

Because I am thankful for being mostly a top. And believe me, that made Blaine's list too. And I love being a bottom as well, don't get me wrong at all. I love it. Every and any position of sex with Blaine is incredible, but I feel most confident on top, so it's my favorite and most comfortable position. If I don't get a number 0, this is part two of answer number 1.

And that concludes my list.

**All knowing POV**

The rain, the flurries, the winds, even when the heavy snow started, none of those things stopped the group from burying their time capsule right outside in the football field of Mckinley high school. And everyone's lists would remain there for the next 10 years until they came back to dig it up again. And again every 10 years after that. Their time capsule was a great idea, and everyone was happy for the rest of the night with excitement for seeing it years down the road.

…

**A/N: And that's chapters 69 reasons! Please review!**


End file.
